Can't Fight That Feeling
by lauralynn87
Summary: During Season 4, The gang goes on a vacation and feelings are discovered. Monica and Chandler soon get together, but tragedy strikes the gang. How will this effect Monica and Chandlers new found love? Slight AU and OoC. Please Read & Review. Romantic Drama - major WAFFY alert!
1. Can't Fight this Feeling

_During the late 90's when the internet was becoming more and more common in households, fanfiction took off, especially for Friends. A lot of GREAT fanfics for all couples, especially Monica and Chandler fics, have been lost due to sites like being shut down. Luckily I was able to salvage some, and also hunt some down on the internet._

_This story is not written by me, but a old friend. I am publishing these here on her behalf. She was/is a great fanfic author and her Chan/Mon fics are terrific. So please join me in this awesome story by Creassya._

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_**This story starts out in script form, but changes. Some authors started out writing fics in script format, but quickly changed to story format.**_

_**This was Creassya's first fic, so forgive her for an errors.**_

_WARNING: WAFFY ALERT! Not exactly a romantic comedy, but more of a romantic drama. Slight AU and OOC. (Alternate Universe and Out of Character)._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. This is purely for fans of the show._**

* * *

_**This takes place sometime in the fourth season. Chandler is no longer with Kathy, but Monica is and Pete are still together. Monica and Pete are having trouble in their relationship. Chandler is depressed about Kathy, so the gang decides to go on vacation to Hawaii. Meanwhile Monica contiues to be distant towards Pete.**_

SCENE: (Central Perk, Rachel and Phoebe enter. Chandler is sitting there alone)

RACHEL: Hey Chandler.  
CHANDLER: (Depressed) Hi Rach, Hi Pheebs.  
PHOEBE: Wow Chandler you sound really happy to see us.  
CHANDLER: I'm sorry.  
RACHEL: Honey are you still upset about Kathy?  
CHANDLER: (Sarcastic) No...no I'm not.  
PHOEBE: Chandler if your this miserable, why don't you just tell her you want to get back together with her.

(Chandler and Rachel look at each other with an "Oh MY God" expression)

RACHEL: Phoebe, Kathy cheated on him.  
CHANDLER: Okay, I can't handle this right now. (Gets up to leave)  
PHOEBE: Where are you going?  
CHANDLER: I don't know. I was thinking I should go play in traffic, jump off a roof...

(He leaves as Monica comes in)

MONICA: What's with Chandler?  
PHOEBE: I think he's still bummed about Kathy.  
RACHEL: Nooo..really?  
MONICA: So what happened?  
RACHEL: Well...Phoebe told Chandler he should get back together with Kathy.  
MONICA: What? Why would you tell him that?  
PHOEBE: Okay Monica, calm down. I know that you and Chandler are close and you're over protective of him, but don't shoot me.  
MONICA: I'm not over protective of Chandler.  
RACHEL: Oh c'mon Mon.  
MONICA: What? How am I over protective of Chandler?  
PHOEBE: Mon you threaten every girl he goes out with.  
MONICA: I don't threaten them...I...I...I...just warn them. What's wrong with that?  
PHOEBE: None of us do it.

SCENE: (Chandler and Joey's, Chandler is sitting in front of the tv with the remote in his lap looking very upset. Joey comes out of his room and looks at Chandler)

CHANDLER: (Notices Joey staring) What are you looking at? You never saw somebody sit in front of the tv?  
JOEY: Yeah...I just never saw somebody sit in front of the tv while it's off.  
CHANDLER: I just feel like sitting here...alone.  
JOEY: Want to talk about it?  
CHANDLER: No.  
JOEY: All right. Let's play some foosball.  
CHANDLER: I don't feel like it.  
JOEY: (Whining) C'mon Chandler you're no fun anymore. All you do is mope around. Forget Kathy. I know cared about her, but Chandler, she's just a woman.  
CHANDLER: Look, I don't expect you to understand. It's never takes you more than a shower to get over a relationship.  
JOEY: Sorry man.  
CHANDLER: It's not just the breakup with Kathy. It's...It's...  
JOEY: What?  
CHANDLER: Nevermind.(Frustrated goes into his room and shuts the door)

SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's, Ross enters)

MONICA: I am not over protective of Chandler.  
RACHEL: Mon you've all ready said this over a milion times...okay, let it go.  
PHOEBE: Hey Ross. What's with the long face?  
ROSS: Hard day at work. I need a vacation.  
RACHEL: Ross you have the most boring job in the world. How hard could it be?  
ROSS: (Sarcastic) Thanks Rach, I needed that.  
MONICA: You know what, that vaction thing sounds like a good idea. I could use a vacation from Pete.  
PHOEBE: Hey, why don't we all take a vacation!

SCENE: (Chandler and Joey's, Chandler and Joey are sitting in their chairs watching Baywatch when the rest of the gang enters)

RACHEL: Hey guys.  
JOEY: (Without turning around) Hey  
MONICA: (Goes over to Chandler and kneels down beside him) You okay?  
CHANDLER: (Still watching tv) I'm fine.  
ROSS: Okay guys...guys..

(Monica reaches over Chandler for the remote and turns off the tv)

JOEY: Hey...What the hell was that?  
ROSS: We have some news.  
JOEY: You couldn't wait until Baywatch was over?  
PHOEBE: We've decided that we should all go on vacation...to Hawaii...Yay!  
JOEY: (excited) Right now?

(They all just look at Joey)

CHANDLER: (Referring to Joey's question) I don't even feel like going there right now.  
JOEY: Well maybe we could go in a couple days Chandler, c'mon.  
CHANDLER: Oh My God!  
PHOEBE: Yeah...It'll be good for you Chandler.  
MONICA: It'll cheer you up...for a week anyway. You can leave all your problems here.  
CHANDLER: What if I wanted to take them all with me?  
MONICA: (Smiles) Sorry you can't.

(Four days later. Everyone is packed and ready to go)

SCENE: (Monica and Rachel's, everyone is in the living room waiting on Monica)

PHOEBE: What is Mon doing? I am So ready to go.  
ROSS: She's on the phone with Pete. They're probably arguing again.  
PHOEBE: What's wrong with them lately? Monica acts like she doesn't like Pete anymore.  
RACHEL: It must be this other guy she's got a crush on...ooops, did I say that out loud?  
CHANDLER: W..What? Who's this other guy?  
RACHEL: I wasn't supposed to say anything.  
CHANDLER: (Gets up and goes over to Rachel) Who is Rach?  
RACHEL: I don't know...she wouldn't tell me.

SCENE: (Monica's room)

MONICA: Okay Pete, you've made you point. I don't spend enough time with you, I'm distant, and I don't care about you.  
PETE: I just don't understand why you're acting like this.  
MONICA: Like what?  
PETE: Mon, don't play dumb with me.  
MONICA: Look, I don't have time for this right now, we'll talk about this when I get back.  
PETE: You never have time. Especially when concerns our relationship.  
MONICA: Pete, I have to go, they're waiting for me.  
PETE: I'm getting tired of being last on your list Mon. I can't take this anymore.  
MONICA: (Pause) Fine, look...maybe we should just take a break from each other.  
PETE: I think that's a good idea.  
MONICA: Well goodbye Pete...I'm sorry it didn't work out.  
PETE: I'm sorry too.

(As Monica hangs up Chandler comes in and sees the expression on her face. He then goes over to Monica and hugs her like he did in (TOW The Flashback)

SCENE: (Hilton Hawaiian Village, the gang is checking into their rooms)

MONICA: Okay, so who's with who?  
ROSS: Who's with whom.  
MONICA: Ross, don't start.  
CHANDLER: Well, I don't want to room with anybody so...  
JOEY: Fine, I'll just room with Ross.  
ROSS: It's fine with me.  
RACHEL: Pheebs and I all ready agreed that we would stay in the same room.  
MONICA: All right, let's go unpack.  
JOEY: Mon, what are you doing? We're on vacation, you can unpack later.  
MONICA: You don't know me at all.

SCENE: (Hilton Hawaiian Village, Monica's room)

RACHEL: Mon, would you hurry up.  
PHOEBE: Yeah, you're wasting all this good vacation time unpacking.  
MONICA: I've only been unpacking for ten minutes.  
RACHEL: Well Pheebs, I don't know about you, but I'm going on the beach with the guys.  
PHOEBE: (Stands up to leave with Rachel) Bye Mon, we'll see you in a couple hours.  
MONICA: Guys, I'll only be twenty more minutes. Can't you wait?  
PHOEBE: Yeah...okay bye. (Phoebe and Rachel exits)

SCENE: (Hilton Hawaiian Villagae, Monica's room later. Chandler enters as Monica is on her way out)

CHANDLER: Oh...you're on your way out.  
MONICA: Yeah why?  
CHANDLER: I was coming to check up on you.  
MONICA: (Smiles) I'm fine Chandler, you don't have to worry about me.  
CHANDLER: You sure?  
MONICA: Yes, I'm sure. Are you okay?  
CHANDLER: I'm feeling a little better, now that I see you. (Smiles at Monica)  
MONICA: (Smiles back) C'mon let's go.

SCENE: (Hilton Hawaiian Village, Chandler's room the next morning. Chandler comes out of the bathroom with a robe on when Ross and Joey enter)

ROSS: Hey Chandler, you wanna go to breakfast?  
CHANDLER: No, I'm all right.  
JOEY: Well I'm already there. (He exits)  
ROSS: Chandler we brought you here to cheer you up.  
CHANDLER: I know and I appreciate it. I'll be all right, go ahead.  
ROSS: Okay...

(Monica enters as Ross leaves. Chandler is sitting on the floor in front of the bed looking depressed)

MONICA: Hi Chandler  
CHANDLER: Hey Mon (Not looking at her)  
MONICA: Chandler?  
CHANDLER: Oh, sorry, my mind was somewhere else.  
MONICA: That's okay.  
CHANDLER: (Gazing up at her) Wow, you look nice.  
MONICA: (Points to her dress, just imagine the dress she had on in TOW All The Kissing when she told Rachel not tell Ross about her feelings for him) What this old thing?  
CHANDLER: (Smiles) Did you come to check up on me?  
MONICA: How'd you know?  
CHANDLER: (Smiles) Eh...  
MONICA: There's that cute smile.  
CHANDLER: Look Mon, I'll be fine. So what happened with Pete?  
MONICA: Well...It's..over.  
CHANDLER: Wow...I thought it was just a fight.  
MONICA: It's my fault. I should've ended it a while ago. I didn't love him. I really tried to, but my heart was somewhere else.  
CHANDLER: (Looking hurt) Oh  
MONICA: My heart is with this other guy, and it's been like this for about ten years now. It's getting to the point where I can't stand to see him with other women. Especially when I see how unhappy they make him.  
CHANDLER: (Looking down at the carpet) I know how you feel.  
MONICA: Really?  
CHANDLER: Sure, need a hug?

(Monica kneels down next to Chandler and they hug)

CHANDLER: Feel better?  
MONICA: A little.

(They pull apart and stare at each other)

MONICA: Well, I have to go.  
CHANDLER: Do you have to? (He touches Monica's hand, so she gets up and stands in front of him and they gaze at each other)

(Monica then kneels back down and sits on Chandler's lap facing him, and puts her arms around his neck. Chandler then reachels up with both hands and touchces her face gently)

CHANDLER: Don't go  
MONICA: I'm not going anywhere.

(Chandler and Monica are still gazing at each other while he has her face in his hands)

CHANDLER: You are so gorgeous.  
MONICA: So are you.

(They kiss passionately for about 20 seconds)

CHANDLER: Mon, what about the other guy?

(He puts his hands down to her waist and holds her tightly)

MONICA: (She looks deep into his eyes) The other guy is you Chandler. It's always been you.  
CHANDLER: (Smiles) Really? All this time?  
MONICA: All this time.  
CHANDLER: Wow...I didn't know.  
MONICA: (Looks down at Chandler) I'm not hurting your legs am I?  
CHANDLER: What legs?  
MONICA: (Laughs) Chandler...

(He pulls her face towards his and they kiss, this time longer and more passionate)

CHANDLER: You don't know how long I've bee dreaming about this.  
MONICA: How long?  
CHANDLER: Ever since I met you.  
MONICA: (Smiles) Chandler, seriously.  
CHANDLER: I am serious.  
MONICA: Did you forget what I looked like when we first met?  
CHANDLER: Okay, maybe you're right, we didn't exactly hit it off.  
MONICA: What about the year after?  
CHANDLER: Definitely. It wasn't just you losing weight that attracted me to you.  
MONICA: Yeah right.  
CHANDLER: No, I'm serious. Not only were you gorgeous, but you had confidence. and I thought you were really sweet.  
MONICA: You did?  
CHANDLER: Of course. I still do.

(Monica leans in to kiss Chandler, and it gets really intense. As the kiss becomes more and more passionate, she starts taking off his robe)

CHANDLER: Before you take off my robe, let's finish this in the shower.

(Chandler then gets up off the floor, bends down to pick her up, and starts kissing her as carries her to the bathroom)


	2. The Vacation

_This takes place after TOW All The Feelings. Due to stress the gang decides to go on vacation to Hawaii. While in Hawaii Chandler and Monica become closer. They began talking and it turns out that nonone knows about her and Pete's breakup, but Chandler. When asked why she broke up with Pete she revealed that she's had feelings for this other guy. Chandler is a little hurt because he has hidden feelings for Monica, until he finds out that the other guy is actually him._

**SCENE:** (Hilton Hawaiian Village, Chandler's room, 2 hours later, Monica is in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror in a towel. Chandler puts on his robe, comes up behind Monica and puts his arms around her, like he did in (TOW The Last Night)

**CHANDLER:** I don't know about you, but I don't wanna leave this room.

**MONICA:** Me either. (There's a knock on the door, and Chandler and Monica look panicked)

**CHANDLER:** Okay...just stay here. I'll get rid of whoever it is. (kisses her, then leaves the bathroom to answer the door)

**JOEY:** Chandler...what are you doing? We're on vacation. Now I'm really getting tired of of you sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Kathy didn't deserve you okay? so just forget about her and start having some fun.

**CHANDLER:** Are you done?

**JOEY:** Pretty much.

**CHANDLER:** I'm fine now Joey.

**JOEY:** Oh yeah, then why are still in your bathrobe?

**CHANDLER:** Well...I...I...I'm fine now Joey, so you can go now. I'm about to get dressed.

**JOEY:** All right...but if you're not dressed in a half-hour I'm dragging you out of this room whether you like it or not.

**CHANDLER:** Fine Joe. You can go now...(Joey exits)

(Monica comes out of the bathroom dressed)

**MONICA:** Was that Joey I heard?

**CHANDLER:** Yeah, he's determined to make sure I'm having fun while I'm here.

**MONICA:** Well are you?

**CHANDLER:** Of course I am. He just doesn't know it.

**MONICA:** Well...I have to go before Joey comes back.

(Chandler comes over to Monica, puts his hands to her face, and kisses her)

**SCENE:** (Hawaii, the beach, Chandler sees Monica sitting on a blanket looking at Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross, playing in the water, so he goes over to her)

**CHANDLER:** Hey

**MONICA:** Hi  
**  
CHANDLER:** (Stares at Monica) so why aren't you in the water?  
**  
MONICA:** I don't know...don't feel much like it.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Why? What's wrong?  
**  
MONICA:** Well...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Does it have to do with us?  
**  
MONICA:** Yeah.  
**  
CHANDLER:** I know...I was thinking about us too.  
**  
MONICA:** Really?  
**  
CHANDLER:** Yeah...it's kinda weird.  
**  
MONICA:** I know. Look Chandler...I just got out of a relationship. I was vulnerable and upset because none of my relationships ever last. I just think that we should...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Stay friends.  
**  
MONICA:** Right. So you agree with me?  
**  
CHANDLER:** Of course I agree with you. We both need to work out some things in our past so we can move on.  
**  
MONICA:** So we're cool?  
**  
CHANDLER:** We're cool.

**SCENE:** (Hilton Hawaiian Village, Monica's room, Rachel and Phoebe enter and sees Monica staring out the window)

**PHOEBE:** Mon?  
**  
RACHEL: **Mon...  
**  
MONICA:** Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?  
**  
PHOEBE:** What's wrong with you all of sudden?  
**  
RACHEL:** Yeah...weren't you the one who said you needed a vacation?  
**  
MONICA:** Yeah.  
**  
RACHEL:** Well, we're in Hawaii. So why are you up here staring out the window?  
**  
PHOEBE:** Yeah, you can see all you need to see outside...  
**  
MONICA:** Guys...I'm fine.  
**  
RACHEL:** C'mon Mon, what's wrong? You seem sad about something.  
**  
MONICA:** Okay...if you must know...Pete and I broke up before we left.  
**  
PHOEBE:** Oh Mon we're sorry. But it really didn't seem like you liked Pete all that much.  
**  
RACHEL:** Yeah Mon...I think it was for the best. I mean all the two of you ever did was fight.  
**  
MONICA:** I know. I just feel like such a loser.  
**  
RACHEL:** Mon, you're not a loser.  
**  
MONICA:** Oh yeah...well why can't I stay in a relationship?  
**  
RACHEL:** Well...um...Pheebs...  
**  
PHOEBE: **Look Mon, you're just having a little bad luck with men right now. Trust me, you'll find the right person.  
**  
MONICA:** Yeah right.  
**  
RACHEL:** Yeah...you know what? the right person could be this other guy.  
**  
MONICA:** Rach...  
**  
RACHEL:** Oh it's okay, everybody knows.  
**  
MONICA:** What?  
**  
PHOEBE:** Well she kinda let it slip out.  
**  
MONICA:** Oh my god.  
**  
PHOEBE:** (Smiles at Monica) So who's this other guy?  
**  
MONICA:** Look, I don't want to talk about it okay.  
**  
RACHEL:** C'mon Mon. He's gotta be something.  
**  
MONICA:** What makes you say that?  
**  
RACHEL:** Mon...you broke up with a millionaire.  
**  
MONICA:** I broke up with him because we fought all the time.  
**  
RACHEL:** And because you kept comparing this other guy to Pete. And it seems to me from the way you've described your feelings for him...that you...love...this...other guy.  
**  
MONICA:** (Defensive) No I don't.  
**  
RACHEL:** Did you forget about all the stuff you told me?  
**  
MONICA:** Okay Rach...I may be a little bit in love with him.  
**  
RACHEL:** Ha...I knew it!  
**  
MONICA:** It doesn't matter anyway. I'll probably just ruin that too. I mean he's so great. He deserves better than someone like me.  
**  
PHOEBE:** Monica that is SO not true.  
**  
MONICA:** No...it is true. All women ever do is break his heart. I just don't want to be like those women.  
**  
PHOEBE:** Monica you don't know that you'll hurt him like the others did.  
**  
MONICA:** Oh yes I do.  
**  
RACHEL:** How can you be sure?  
**  
MONICA:** Look at me. Have I ever been in a long lasting relationship?  
**  
PHOEBE:** Well...actually...no. But that's because those other guys weren't right for you, but this other guy could be.  
**  
RACHEL:** Yeah she's right. I mean...you told me that this guy knows you really well.  
**  
MONICA:** So  
**  
RACHEL:** So...that means he knows you. Your obsessive compulsive ways, your craziness...  
**  
PHOEBE:** Your always having to be the best at everything.  
**  
MONICA:** Guys...I hear what you're saying, but I can't think about this right now.  
**  
PHOEBE/RACHEL: **All right (Phoebe and Rachel get up and leaves Monica alone)...


	3. The Elevator

_This takes place a few months after (TOW The Vacation) Chandler and Monica have been avoiding each other ever since they slept together in Hawaii. They've barely spoken to each other. The gang is in London for Ross and Emily's Wedding, all except Phoebe and Rachel, but this is strictly about Chandler and Monica._

**SCENE:** (London Hotel, Chandler is waiting for an elevator. When it opens he sees Monica inside)

**CHANDLER:** Hi Mon.  
**  
MONICA:** Hi Chandler.

(There's an awkward silence for a few seconds, then all of a sudden the elevator shakes, then stops, and the emergency lights come on)

**MONICA:** Oh My God!  
**  
CHANDLER:** Are you okay?  
**  
MONICA:** Yeah...I'm fine...you?  
**  
CHANDLER:** Yeah.  
**  
MONICA:** Oh My God, this is just perfect. First, my mother goes out of her way to make me feel as bad as humanly possible by constantly rubbing it in my face, that Ross is on his second marriage, and that I can't even manage to keep a boyfriend past three months, then I get stuck in an elevator with...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Me  
**  
MONICA:** Well...that's not what I meant.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Really?  
**  
MONICA:** Well, I meant it, but I didn't mean for it sound...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Don't worry about it. It's all right. (Obviously hurt and a little upset)  
**  
MONICA:** I'm sorry...I didn't mean...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Mon I said don't worry about it.

(Monica sits down in the corner feeling guilty and even worse than she felt earlier)

**MONICA:** (Thinking to herself) _(I can't believe I just did that. I just wanna go over there and hug and kiss him and tell him how much I love him, and want to be with him)_

_SCENE:_ (Elevator 2 hours later, Monica is asleep in the corner, and Chandler is watching her sleep)

**CHANDLER:** (Thinking to himself)_ (She looks so beautiful and peaceful. I love watching her sleep)_

(Suddenly Monica's eyes open wide)

**MONICA:** Wow!  
**  
CHANDLER:** What's wrong?  
**  
MONICA:** Oh...nothing...I just had a dream that's all.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Oh (Monica shivers so Chandler gets up, takes off his jacket, and goes over to Monica)  
**  
CHANDLER:** Here...take my jacket.  
**  
MONICA:** (Gazes up at him) Thankyou, but won't you be cold?  
**  
CHANDLER:** I have sleeves. (Smiles)  
**  
MONICA:** Thanks a lot Chandler.  
**  
CHANDLER:** No problem.  
**  
MONICA:** Chandler?  
**  
CHANDLER:** Yeah...  
**  
MONICA:** Things are so awkward between us.

**CHANDLER:** I know.  
**  
MONICA:** I don't like it. I miss our friendship.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Me too.  
**  
MONICA: **If I would've know what this was going to do to our friendship, I wouldn't have...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Slept with me?  
**  
MONICA:** Well...I...I...  
**  
CHANDLER:** What?  
**  
MONICA:** (Frustrated because she's too afraid to tell him how she really feels about him) Nevermind.

**SCENE:** (London Hotel, elevator an hour later, Chandler has his head down and Monica is staring at him)

**CHANDLER:** (Thinking to himself) _(Why can't I go back over there and tell her how I feel? I really feel like Monica is the one, and I really need to tell her)_  
_  
_**MONICA:** We've been in here for 3 hours.

(Chandler walks over to Monica and sits down)

**CHANDLER:** Maybe it's a sign.  
**  
MONICA:** A sign?  
**  
CHANDLER:** We've been so distant with each other for the past three months. We've never even talked about our feelings for each other after that day.  
**  
MONICA:** What are you saying?  
**  
CHANDLER:** I'm saying...I'm saying that this probably happened for a reason.  
**  
MONICA:** What reason is that?  
**  
CHANDLER:** C'mon Mon...we need to talk about this...y'know...our feelings...the day we slept together. Monica...ever since I can remember, I've had feeling for you. And from what you told me, the feeling is mutual.

**MONICA:** Chandler...I don't think...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Monica...(Looks deep in her eyes) You're the one.  
**  
MONICA:** (Obviously touched, but trying not to show it) Chandler please...  
**  
CHANDLER:** No...I'm serious. I think about you before I go to sleep at night. I think about you when I wake up. Mon, I think about you constantly. I can't shake this feeling. I can't keep pretending that just being your friend is enough for me. I really really want to be with you. I mean...I can't stand not being with you.  
**  
MONICA:** Chandler...I do have feelings for you too...but...I'm...scared.  
**  
CHANDLER:** So am I...I have feared this place my entire life...y'know...being so afraid of commitment. I can't keep living like this. I want to face my fear...and I want to face it with you. I love you...Monica...I love you.

(Monica stares at Chandler with tears in her eyes)

**MONICA:** I don't know what to say.  
**  
CHANDLER:** I do...

(Chandler leans in and kisses Monica, when they pull apart, he notices that she's crying)

**MONICA:** Chandler...I...

(Chandler interrupts her by kissing her more passionately)

**CHANDLER:** I'm not giving up you this time Monica.

(Chandler touches Monica's face)

**MONICA: **When we slept together in Hawaii...it really meant a lot to me. I've never had anyone make me feel that special. I mean, the way you held me, looked at me, kissed me, everything. I haven't been able to get that day out of my mind.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Me either.  
**  
MONICA:** I mean...you're so..so...sweet...caring..charming..cute...sensitiv e...and funny.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Wow, I didn't know that.  
**  
MONICA:** (Smiles) I always knew. That's why I don't wanna hurt you.  
**  
CHANDLER:** What are you talking about?  
**  
MONICA: **Chandler, I saw how those other women treated you. I don't want to be like those other women.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Mon..why are you even comparing yourself to those women? You are so much better for me.  
**  
MONICA:** Chandler you deserve better than someone like me.  
**  
CHANDLER:** why are you talking like this?  
**  
MONICA:** C'mon Chandler...I'm so bad at relationships. I can't even stay in a relationship past three months.  
**  
CHANDLER:** Mon..you have to stop letting your Mom do this to you. She's the reason you can't stay in a relationship. She makes you feel like a failure doesn't she?  
**  
MONICA:** Pretty much.

(Chandler takes Monica's hand in his)

**CHANDLER:** I just wish you could see how amazing you are. I feel so complete when I'm with you. I mean...you really make me feel good about myself. Noone's ever made me feel like this before.

(Monica reaches up and touches his face)

**MONICA:** I don't deserve you.  
**  
CHANDLER:** We deserve each other. And Mon, I'm no better at relationships than you are.  
**  
MONICA:** Then how are we supposed to make this work?  
**  
CHANDLER:** It won't be easy, but what is? I don't have all the answers, but all I know is that I need you. And I know you're scared, but so am I.  
**  
MONICA:** But I'm so neurotic, and...  
**  
CHANDLER:** Don't you think I know that? It doesn't matter. I still want you. And besides...I'm just as neurotic as you are...but on a different level.  
**  
MONICA:** (Smiles) You always know how to make me feel better.  
**  
CHANDLER:** See...we bring out the best in each other. We always have.

(As they're about to kiss, the lights come back on, and the elevator starts moving again)

**MONICA:** (Stands up) We're moving.  
**  
CHANDLER:** It's about time.

(The elevator stops on the 5th floor and the doors open. Monica is about to say something, but the maintenance guy interrupts her.

**MAINTENANCE GUY:** Are you two okay?  
**  
CHANDLER/MONICA: **We're fine.  
**  
MAINTENANCE GUY:** I'm sorry it took so long to get you out, but we've been having problems with this elevator for a while now. I was on my way to putting an Out Of Order sign up...but...

**CHANDLER:** We understand.  
**  
MONICA:** Well this is my stop. So I'll see you tomorrow Chandler. (She leaves)  
**  
MAINTENANCE GUY:** (Points to Chandler) You might want to take another elevator.  
**  
CHANDLER:** No, I'll take the stairs.

**SCENE:** (London Hotel, 1 hour later, Monica's room, Monica is sitting on her bed thinking about what her and Chandler talked about in the elevator and when they were in Hawaii. Also, a montage of Chandler and Monica moments. Just picture (TOW The Birth) when Chandler hugs her after she's done talking to her mother on the pay phone. (TOW The Free Porn) when they're sitting in the same chair together, (TOW Phoebe's Husband) when they walk out of Ross's apartment and Chandler has his arm around her, (TOW The Screamer) when they're sitting on the couch in Central Perk, and Monica's leaning on Chandler, (TOW All The Feelings) when they reveal their feelings for each other, and (TOW The Vacation) when they're in the bathroom and Chandler comes behind her and hugs her like he did in (TOW The Last Night), both mine...

**SCENE:** (London Hotel, Chandler and Joey's room, Chandler is just hanging up with Joey when he hears a soft knock on the door)

**CHANDLER:** (Goes over and answers the door and sees that it's Monica) Hi  
**  
MONICA:** Hi, is Joey here?  
**  
CHANDLER:** No, he just called and told me that he'll be spending the night with that bridesmaid girl. Why?

(Monica gazes at Chandler for a few seconds, then puts her hands on his face and kisses him. Chandler closes the door as they're still kissing. He then leans her up against the wall still kissing her. Then he passionately kisses her neck as she runs her fingers through his hair. Before things become even more intense, she puts her hands to his face, and puts his face to hers so that they're looking at each other)

**MONICA:** I love you too Chandler.

(At the sound of those words, Chandler smiles at her with tears in his eyes. As Chandler and Monica continue to kiss and...y'know...we hear the song "After Tonight" by Mariah Carey, in the background. In case you don't know the song, here are the words. (Author's Note: I think this song is perfect for the night they spent in London. Pay close attention to all he words)

_*AFTER TONIGHT*_

_I look at you looking at me_  
_Feels like a feeling meant to be_  
_And as your body moves with mine_  
_It's like I'm lifted out of time_  
_And time again_  
_Patiently I've waited_  
_For this moment to arrive_

_CHORUS 1:_

_After tonight_  
_Will you remember_  
_How sweet and tenderly_  
_You reached for me_  
_And pulled me closer_  
_After you go_  
_Will you return to love me_  
_After tonight begins to fade_

_I feel your touch caressing me_  
_This feeling's all I'll ever need_  
_With every kiss from your sweet lips_  
_It's like I'm drifting out of time_

_Alone will tell_  
_If you feel the way I feel_  
_When I look in your eyes_

_CHORUS 2:_

_After tonight_  
_Will you remember_  
_How sweet and tenderly_  
_You reached for me_  
_And pulled me closer_  
_After you go_  
_Will you return to love me_  
_After the night becomes the day_

_Time_  
_And time again_  
_So patiently I've waited_  
_For this moment to arrive_

_CHORUS 3:_

_After tonight_  
_Will you remember_  
_How sweet and tenderly_  
_You reached for me_  
_And pulled me closer_  
_After you go_  
_Baby will you return to love me_  
_After tonight begins to fade_


	4. That Special Someone

This takes place six months after (TOW The Elevator). Chandler and Monica are still dating, but no one knows about them. I won't give away too much, but I have to warn you that this is mainly about Chandler and Monica, and it's kinda dramatic.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Monica is in the living room on the couch. She has the TV on but isn't watching it. Instead, she's sitting there thinking about the conversation she had with Chandler the night before. Lately, he's been like a stranger to her. One minute he's okay, the next minute he's distant and unhappy. She knew something was bothering him, but she couldn't reach him. It really hurt her because he wouldn't tell her what was going on with him. For the most part, they've been pretty good at communicating with each other, but now he barely talks to her. Just thinking about Chandler slipping away from her brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when she heard him come in)

"Hey Monica. What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Oh, I'm just tired. "Monica are you still upset about last night?" "No, why?" "Well...because I said that whatever is bothering me isn't any of your business." "No...well...yeah." "It really hurt my feelings." "I feel like I don't know you anymore." "You're like a stranger to me." "I really love you, and I wanna be there for you, but you keep pushing me away."

(Monica crosses the room to face Chandler who is standing in the kitchen)

"I don't know what to say Mon." "You can start by telling me what's wrong." "No offense honey, but this is my problem, not yours." "How can you say that?" "We're in this relationship together Chandler", her voice on the verge of tears. "When you're unhappy, I'm unhappy." "When something is bothering you, it's bothering me too." "Why can't you tell me what's going on?" "We always tell each other everything." "I know," he replied softly. "I just need you to be patient with me." "Can you do that?" "Yeah, I'm here for you no matter what." "Okay." "I have to go to work." "I love you." he said caressing her face. "Do you?" she asked. "More than you can imagine." He then hugs her tightly and leaves.

**SCENE:** ( Chandler's Office)

(Chandler had just finished putting in his numbers, and was on his lunch break. He had a sudden urge to see Monica, so he decided that he would surprise her and take her out to lunch. He knew that it was hard for Monica not knowing what was bothering him, but he was a little embarrassed to tell her. He loved Monica more than anything and it broke his heart to see her unhappy. So he figured he would take whatever step was necessary to make things right between them)

**SCENE:** (Monica's Work)

(Chandler was standing outside the kitchen waiting for Monica to come out. She usually leaves the kitchen at 12:30 and it was now 12:45. He had been waiting for 15 minutes. So he peaked in the door and saw Monica hugging her boss. What he didn't like about the hug was that he was also caressing her hair. He was more hurt than mad. He had suspected that the two of them had feelings for each other, but was too embarrassed to tell Monica, and too embarrassed to even admit it to himself. He didn't want to seem insecure or jealous so he never brought it up. But it was killing him inside. His biggest fear was losing Monica, and at that moment he felt like he had already lost her. He quickly left her job and went home. He called off work for the rest of the day, and checked himself into a hotel)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Monica was pacing back and forth in her room. No one had heard from Chandler in hours. When she went on her lunch break at 1:00, one of the other chefs told her that Chandler came to see her but left in a hurry. She was told by one of the chefs that he showed up around 12:30 and stormed out 15 minutes later. Now she was really worried and couldn't understand why he stormed out. Joey came by looking for him, so she called Chandler's job and they told her that he wouldn't be in for the remainder of the day. She sat on her bed on the verge of tears when Rachel came in)

"Hey Mon, We're all going to the movies, you wanna come?" "No, I'm pretty tired." "I'll just probably take a nap." "Are you all right?" Rachel asked with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine." "I didn't have the best day at work so I need some peace and quiet." "All right, I understand, but when I get back, we need to talk." Rachel said sternly. "Okay."

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's, 30 minutes later)

(There was a knock on the door so Monica ran out of her room to answer it thinking that it was Chandler, but it wasn't. Instead, it was a delivery guy. He handed her a small package and told to her sign for it. She signed for it, thanked the guy and closed the door.  
She was surprised to see that the package came from Chandler. She opened it nervously. He had sent her this really expensive bracelet and a poem that was scented. When she saw the title of the poem, tears began to weil up in her eyes)

_That Special Someone..._

_You're my one and only, my all, my everything,_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_You made me whole when I felt I was nothing_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_You're amazing, wonderful and true,_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_Your kindness and grace, always saw us through_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_Your passionate, strong, and understanding_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_You're always there, no matter how demanding_  
_You're that special someone_  
_Your touch, soft as satin,_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_Your cry, soft as a dove,_  
_You're that special someone,_  
_You're all of these things that I love, because..._  
_You're that special someone..._

(Monica put the poem to her heart with tears streaming down her face. She thought the poem was beautiful, but she wasn't sure what it meant. It was clear that Chandler truly loved and adored her, but she wasn't sure if a break up was coming. She felt so alone. She couldn't help the most important person in her life and she felt helpless. She just wanted Chandler to be there at that moment so she could hold him in her arms, but he wasn't. With him being so distant she felt like part of her was missing and she didn't know what to do to get it back)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: Monica's room, 1:00am)

(Monica was sitting on her bed reading the poem over and over again sobbing kinda loud. She was in so much pain not knowing were Chandler was, and she was really worried about him. She wasn't aware that she was crying loud enough for Rachel to hear her, but she did. She came in and sat on the bed looking really concerned for Monica)

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, coming in and closing the door behind her. "Everything." "I'm listening." She handed the poem to Rachel.  
She read the poem, and looked at Monica. "This is so sweet Mon." "Who sent this to you?" "And why are you crying?" "It's complicated." "I don't really feel like talking about it." "Mon, you have to talk about it." "It'll make you feel better." "You used to be able to tell me anything." Monica looks at Rachel realizing that she was right. She had to tell someone how she was feeling. It was eating her up inside. "Okay." "You're right Rach." "So what's going on?" "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." She said wiping her tears away. "Yeah, sure" "I promise." "Okay, I've been seeing someone for six months, and..."What?" "You've been seeing someone?" "And I'm just finding out about it?" Rachel then realizes that she probably shouldn't be giving Monica the third degree about her having a secret boyfriend. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I really love this person and I feel like he's slipping away from me." "Mon, I can't tell that he's slipping away from you by reading this poem." "It sounds to me like he really loves and respects you." "He does, but something is bothering him, and he won't tell me what's going on." "Monica...who is he?" She looks at Rachel with tears in her eyes, and chokes out...Chandler. "What?" "Are you serious?" Rachel asked in shock. "Yeah." "Wow, so you really love him huh?" "More than anything."

**SCENE:** (Plaza hotel: Chandler's room)

(Chandler picked up the phone to call Joey to let him know that he was all right. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he had to let him know that he was still alive. On the second ring, Joey answered the phone. He explained to Joey that he wanted to be alone and to tell everyone that he was okay. Joey was happy that he was okay, but mad that he waited so long to call home. He told Joey that he just needed to get away, and that he would be home in a couple days or so. He gave him the number of the room he was staying in and asked him not tell anyone)

**SCENE:** (Monica's Work)

(Monica had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. It was closing time. When she was done, she left the kitchen and went to wipe off the tables in the restaurant area. While she was wiping off the tables, she noticed that her boss was staring at her. She felt really uncomfortable under his gaze)

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him. "No, why?" "Well, you're staring at me." "It's making me really uncomfortable." "I'm sorry, but I can't help it." He then comes over to Monica and puts his hands on her shoulders. "You know I have a boyfriend." "Yeah, a boyfriend who doesn't treat you right." "What?" "You told me yourself that he's been distant and isn't talking to you much." "This is none of your business, and I never should have told you." "I needed someone to talk to about this...and I thought...I can't believe you're using this against me," She said, backing away from him. "I'm not using this against you." "I just think that you could do better." "And you think that you can treat me better?" "I know I can." "That's not possible." "Despite what you may think about my boyfriend, he loves me and I love him." "He's always treated me with respect." "No man has ever treated me as wonderful as he has." "We're having our problems, but what couple doesn't?" "And I don't even know why I'm still standing here explaining myself to you anyway." She throws the rag she was cleaning the tables with at him and storms out.

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Chandler enters the apartment. He quickly goes into his room to get his other brief case. He wanted to be quick because he didn't want to run into anyone, much less Monica. He didn't quite understand his feelings. He wasn't really mad at her, but he didn't want to be bothered with her. In the mist of feeling depressed, he felt compelled to let her know that he still loved her and that she was the most important person in his life. He brought her an expensive bracelet and wrote her a poem from the bottom of his heart. Usually when he suspects one of his girlfriends of liking someone else, it makes him mad and he wants nothing to do with them, but Monica was different. He couldn't understand it. He still wanted to be with Monica, but he couldn't face her. He grabbed his brief case and left his room. When he was on his way out Joey came in)

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you back so soon." "I just came to get my brief case." "Chandler, what's going on with you lately?" "Nothing." "Chandler, I know something's bothering you." "Okay." "I'm having girl problems." "Wow, it's just bothering you now?" "You should be used to not having sex." "It's not about sex." "I really love this person with all my heart, but...but, it's too embarrassing." "The sex is embarrassing?" "Forget it Joey." "I obviously can't talk to you about this." "Sure you can." "I've never had embarrassing sex, but you can talk to me about it." "Maybe I can help." "I'm leaving." "I'll be back...whenever." Chandler walks to the door and leaves.

(Just as Chandler closes the door, he sees Monica coming out of her apartment. Both of them stood frozen with identical expressions on their faces. Pure shock. After a few seconds he hangs his head in shame to avoid her eyes)

"Chandler." "Where have you been?" "Everybody's been worried about you." "Especially me." "I just needed some time to think." "Oh." She wanted to ask him what he needed time to think about, but she didn't want to pressure him anymore. She decided that if he wanted to tell her what was wrong, he would. "Oh, by the way...I love the bracelet and the poem." "Really?" "I knew you would love the bracelet, but I'm not really a poetic guy." "You're very poetic." "That's something I didn't know about you before." "It really touched me.'" "I must have read it a million times." At that moment he just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. "I just thought I'd let you know how special you are to me." "I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, and I just had to let you know, that no matter what I'm going through, I still love you." "I love you too." She walks over to Chandler and passionately kisses him. He was only away from her for a short period of time, but he missed her so much. The kiss starts to heat up and Chandler drops his brief case, puts his hands on the back of her head while she cups his face in her hands. He slowly pulls away with a sad look on his face. "Chandler, what's wrong?" "I have to go." He grabs his brief case off the hallway floor and leaves. A puzzled Monica stands there in shock.

**SCENE:** (Monica's work: A couple days later)

(Monica is cleaning the kitchen area when her boss comes in holding a small piece of paper. He asks to speak to her privately, so the two chefs who are in the kitchen with her leaves)

"I think you dropped this." He said handing her a small piece of paper that was folded up. "Oh, thanks." "So, that poem from you're boyfriend?" "Not that it's any of your business, but yes it is." "Oh." "Sorry." "Just asking." "Look, I'm gonna need you to stay late again tonight." "Why?" "Well, I want you to clean this place." "Don't I always?" "You haven't been doing a good job lately." "You've been distracted." "Are you sure that's why you're making me stay late?" "It wouldn't have anything to do with me rejecting you would it?"  
"As a matter of fact, it does." "What?" "Are you kidding me?" "Does it look like I'm kidding you?" "I can't believe this." "You're...you're giving me extra work because I rejected you?" He stood there with an arrogant smirk on his face. She couldn't believe her luck. The person that meant the world to her was slipping away, and now her boss, the person she trusted with her secret relationship, was turning on her. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I can't believe this." "And I can't believe how stupid you are." He said. "Excuse me?" "You really think that this guy takes you seriously?" "I have to get back to work." "Y'know, women like you make me sick." "You would rather be with a guy that doesn't have any respect for you and treats you like crap." "Are you done now?" she asked irritated. "Not by a long shot." "Well I am," she answered taking off her chefs hat. "What are you talking about?" "I quit." "Quit...you can't quit now." "It's close to lunch time, and it's really busy today." He yelled."Yeah...watch me. She stormed out with tears in her eyes. Three chefs over herd the entire conversation.

**SCENE:** (Central Perk: The next day)

(Chandler is sitting by himself. He had just finished his iced tea and paid for it. Rachel came in and was kind of surprised to see him there. No one has seen him in days. Not even Monica)

"Chandler." "Chandler." It was obvious that he was in another world so she sat down next to him. "Chandler, are you okay?" "Oh, hey Rach." "I'm fine." "Why?" "I just called your name twice and you didn't hear me." "Oh, I'm sorry." "Look Chandler, I'm not going to ask you what's bothering you because you obviously don't want to talk about it." "But Monica is really going through a hard time right now and she really needs you." "What?" "I know about the two of you." "I heard her crying one night...the night you left, and I went into her room to see what was wrong, and that's when she told me about you two."  
"She was crying?" he asked feeling guilty. Yeah, and she also showed me the bracelet you bought her, and the poem you wrote." "I didn't know you wrote poetry." "It was so sweet." "Thanks, but I've never written a poem before that." "Really?" "Wow." "You really love her don't you?" "More than anything." Rachel smiles at Chandler. "What are you smiling for?" he asked. "She said the exact same thing when I asked her that question."  
"Where is she now?" "She's home." "She came home yesterday really upset." "She hasn't left her room all day." "Not even to clean up." "Oh my god, she must hate me now." He said, burrying he face in his hands. "No no no, it's not you." "It's her boss." That really got Chandler's attention. "Her boss...what about her boss?" He asked, now looking at Rachel. "She quit." "Why?" "What happened?"  
"Well...she's been feeling kind of alone lately, and being that you two kept your relationship a secret, she only confided in him about what's been going on with you two, and it turns out that he had feelings for her..."I knew it," he interrupted. "Wait...let me finish." "When she let him know that she only loved you and that she wasn't interested in him, he started making her do extra work to get back at her." "She confronted him and he said some things that really hurt her feelings and she quit." "He said something about how you don't take her seriously." Chandler was furious. Who does he think he is, he thought. He had no right to treat her like that. He stands up to leave. "Where are you going?" "The restaurant is open for another hour right?" "Chandler...don't..."Thanks Rach." He stormed out of the coffeehouse. She really hadn't planned to stop Chandler from going to talk to Monica's ex-boss. She wanted him to say something to him for treating Monica like that. She smiled to herself thinking of how nice it would be if Chandler were to hit the guy.

**SCENE:** (The restaurant: 30 minutes later)

(Chandler goes into the restaurant as some of the employees are leaving. Two of the chefs that over herd the conversation between Monica and her boss, walked over to the door where Chandler was standing)

"Hi Lisa." "Hi Shawn." "Where is your boss?" "I really need to speak to him." "Oh, are you here to pick up Monica's check for her?" "She was supposed to come and get earlier." "Yeah, that too." "So she told you what happened?" "Shawn asked. Chandler shook his head. "Her bestfriend Rachel told me what happened not too long ago." "Oh, we heard everything that happened." Lisa said. "He's a jerk." "Yeah, I'm here to tell him that." "Good for you." "He had no right to say those things to her." Shawn said. "Yeah, but I'm glad somebody's here to tell him off." "You're a good friend." She said. "I'm not just a friend, I'm her boyfriend." "Oh," they both said surprised. "I'll go get him, but I won't tell him who you are." "You can do that yourself," Lisa said smiling.

(Five minutes later Lisa returned with Emilio, Monica's ex-boss. He walked towards Chandler as Lisa and Shawn leaves)

"Hi, Chandler is it?" "You're one of Monica's friends, here to pick up her check right?" "Yeah, except that I'm also her boyfriend." Chandler said angrily. "Oh, listen...here's her check...I don't want any trouble," Emilio said backing away from Chandler. "Well, where is the check?" he asked with his face frowned up. Emilio reached in his pocket and gave him the check. "Why the hell did you treat her like that?" "Look, the whole thing was a misunderstanding." "Really?" "Well try not to misunderstand this...he said walking towards Emilio...".I love Monica with all my heart." "You don't know me well enough to say anything about me."..."I...didn't..."Let me finish, Chandler said with his fist balled up. Emilio noticed this and decided not to say another word. "I really don't care what you say about me, but when you say things to purposely hurt my girlfriend, that really pisses me off." "She was upset and vulnerable and you didn't give a damn." "She means the world to me, and I don't appreciate people like you making her feel bad." "It's bad enough that she has to take that kinda stuff from her mother, and then she has to come to work and take this kinda shit from her boss too..." "She's a good person, and she didn't deserve to be treated like that." Chandler said inching closer to Emilio. He was scared and he didn't want Chandler to hit him so he backed away again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."Save it." Chandler said, and he walked out. Emilio quickly ran to the door and locked it.

**SCENE:** (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room)

(For the last couple hours, Chandler has been on the phone making plans to have a romantic evening with Monica. He wanted it to be special. He owed it to her. He had just gotten off the phone with Rachel. He needed her to bring Monica to him, but it was a surprise. He arranged for a romantic dinner at the hotel on the top floor over looking the city. He hired a pianist to play music. He ordered Champaign and candles. It would be perfect. That is, if she agreed to go with Rachel. The plan was for her to tell Monica that Rachel's dad wanted them to join him and his new girlfriend for dinner at the plaza hotel.  
She said she would call when they were on their way)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Rachel is in the living room waiting for Monica. She called Chandler and told him that Monica was getting dressed and that they were on their way. She comes out of her room and stands in the doorway. She looks gorgeous. She has on an all white spaghetii strapped dress)

"Wow Mon, you look gorgeous!" "I feel a little over dressed," She said looking at Rachel. "Oh, don't worry about me, I wanna wear this pants suit." "Are you sure I'm not over doing it?" "Of course not!" "Now come on, we're late." "This is gonna be a long night." She said not very enthusiasticly. "I'll say." Rachel said smiling as they were on their way out the door.

**SCENE:** (Plaza hotel: Top floor)

(Monica and Rachel are lead into the room by some other guy Chandler hired. Then the pianist comes out to greet them and he takes his seat at the piano in the corner)

"What's going on here?" "You're father and his girlfriend aren't even here?" "And there's a table for two." Rachel looks at her and smiles. "Well...I'll be going now." "What?" "It's okay, you stay here and enjoy yourself." "You deserve it." "She leaves with the guy who escorted them in. Monica stands there looking around the room in confusion. She looks at the pianist and asks...What is this? Just then, Chandler appears. "It's our romantic evening." The pianist stands up and goes into the other room. She stood there with a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes." "You look gorgeous." He said smiling. "I can't believe it," She said with her hand to her heart. "Well, are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come over here with me?" She walks over to him and they kiss. When they pull apart, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out an envelope. "What's this?" "Open it." She opens it, and sees that it's her check." "I had a little talk with Emilio." "You did?" "Yeah, and he apologized" he said with a smirk. "He did?" "What did you do to him?" "Nothing, I just let him know that he had no right to treat you like that." "You should have seen the expression on his face," He said smiling. "Rachel told you?" "Yeah." Monica and Chandler sit down and she reaches across the table and takes Chandlers hands in hers. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." "I was feeling sorry for myself because I thought you had feelings for your boss." "What?" "What gave you that idea?" "You were always talking about him, and I saw how he looked at you." "Chandler, I talked about him being a great chef and how he handled the restaurant." "I know." "I just felt jealous." "And then I came to take you to lunch and I saw the two of you hugging..."Chandler...we were just hugging, nothing more." "He was caressing your hair." "Like I do." "So that's why you stormed out that day?" "Yeah." "And that day in the hall, when we were kissing...I started thinking about him hugging you and...it drove me crazy." "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "Because, I was too embarrassed, and I didn't wanna be petty and jealous acting." "So instead you decided to be distant." "I'm sorry." "Chandler, don't you know how much I love you?" "Don't you know that nobody is better for me than you?" "Now I do," He said squeezing her hand. "You mean everything to me." "Don't ever forget that." "I won't he said smiling. The pianist had returned to the room and began playing a song. "Wanna dance?" he asked getting up and standing in front of her. "Of course I do." Chandler takes her hand and leads her to the center of the room and they slow dance.

**SCENE:** (Plaza Hotel: Top floor, 2 hours later)

(Chandler and Monica have just finished their dinner and desert)

"Chandler, this night has been amazing." "The candles, the food, the champaign, the view, the pianist, everything." "Thankyou." She said. "You deserve it honey." Monica smiles at him. "One more dance?" he asked. "Sure." She gets up and they dance. They were enjoying each other's company, and holding each other close. Chandler then whispers in her ear..."I love you." Monica whispers back...why?" "Because, you're my special someone.. She looks up at him and kisses him very slowly and passionately. Then she leans her head against his chest and he holds her tightly caressing her hair, and the scene fades out...


	5. Sneaking Around

This takes place after (That Special Someone). So far only Rachel knows about Chandler and Monica. They've worked out their differences and we leave off from the Plaza Hotel where Chandler was staying when him and Monica were having problems. They had a romantic dinner and headed up to Chandlers room.

**SCENE:** (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room the next morning)

(Chandler opens his eyes and smiles. He was very pleased with himself. He wanted their romantic evening to be special, and it was. All with the help of Rachel. He vowed to buy her something for all her help. He couldn't have done it without her. Monica rolled onto her back, and Chandler sat up a little and stared at her. It was now 11am, so he figured he would wake her up. He moves closer to her and starts kissing her neck. When she doesn't move, he begins to work his way down to her chest. She moans a little, so he slowly climbs on top of her, and whispers in her ear. She smiles without opening her eyes. He had already awaken her three times kissing her all over. She wasn't going to complain. She liked it. It was good to have the old Chandler back. She missed him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so gorgeous, even in the morning. Looking into his eyes, she knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world)

"I don't wanna leave this room." She said smiling and running her fingers through Chandler's hair. "We don't have to," He said while still kissing her neck." "Y'know what?" He asked, finally coming up for air. "What sweetie?" "I'm luckiest man in the world." "Oh?" "Yeah, I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world." "And I'm in love with the most gorgeous man in the world." "Yeah, we're pretty lucky." "Damn lucky," She said laughing.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Rachel, Ross, and Joey are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Phoebe is in the living room watching TV. They were all asking where Monica was, so Rachel told them that she had a date and that she called and said she would be home later that morning. Nobody found it strange that Chandler wasn't home either because he had already been staying at the Plaza Hotel for days)

"So Joey, when is Chandler coming home?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know." "He's been acting so weird lately." "He wouldn't tell you what was wrong?" Ross asked. "No, he just said that he was having girl problems." "Oh." "That's all he said?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, it's weird." "I've never seen him act like this before." "Y'know what?" "He told me what hotel he's staying at." "Maybe I should go over there and talk to him." "I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel said quickly. "Why not?" "Well...I saw him last night at the coffeehouse, and he seems to be doing a lot better." "Yeah right, he was probably lying." " No no, he was doing much better." "He just needed some time to himself." "So who's the girl he's seeing?" Phoebe asked curiously. "I don't know." "He didn't say." Joey answered with a slight frown. "He's been really secrective lately." "Well, I have to go pick up Ben, so I'll see you guys later." "Hey Ross, what are you doing later tonight?" "Why?" "Well, it's Saturday, and we haven't been out in awhile." "Joey, we just went out last weekend." "Well...let's do something this weekend too!" "All right, I'll have Ben for a few hours, but I'll get back to you later." "All right."

**SCENE:** (Plaza Hotel: Chandler's room 2 hours later)

(Monica is making up the bed when Chandler comes out of the bathroom)

"Monica, there is such a thing called house keeping." "Oh right." She said laughing. Chandler comes over to her and lightly pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her. "Chandler I just put my clothes back on." "Well, I want to take them back off." She reaches up and touches his face. "Sweetie we have to go." "Yeah I know." He gives her a soft kiss on the mouth and gets up. "I know everbody's wondering where I am." "Yeah, but Rachel can cover for you." "I know, but still." "Rachel really helped me out a lot last night and I want to get her something." "Awwww, that's sweet." "Yeah, but I don't know what to get her." "Well, she'll just exchange it anyway." Monica added. "Yeah that's right." "I could get her some roses." "She can't exchange those." Monica stands up, puts her arms around him and kisses him. "You are so smart." "Yeah I know, he said smiling.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Rachel is in the kitchen when Chandler and Monica enter. Chandler is carrying an over night bag and a dozen pink roses)

"Wow Chandler, those are beautiful!" "I'm glad you like them." "They're for you." He said handing the roses to Rachel. "Thanks a lot for helping out last night." "I couldn't have done it without you." "Thanks Chandler!" She puts the roses on the table and hugs him. "You have the sweetest boyfriend," She said looking at Monica. "I know." She kisses Chandler very softly on the mouth. "Awwwwww, you two are so cute!" Both Chandler and Monica smile at each other. "So, I take it you had a good time last night." They both look at Rachel and back at each other smiling. "I guess that's a yes than." She goes and sits at the table. "Well honey, I have to go unpack." He gives her another kiss and leaves. Rachel sits at the table with a smile on her face waiting for details. "So?" "Oh My God Rachel, the whole night was amazing!" Just as she's about to give Rachel all the details, Phoebe and Joey comes in.

"Hey, who's are those?" Phoebe asked pointing to the pink roses. Monica and Rachel look at each other. "Oh, they're mine." Rachel said. "Oooooh, who are they from?" Phoebe asked walking over to the table. "Oh...just a secret admirer." "Wow." "Can I have one?" "No Phoebe, you can't have one!" "They're a gift." "So." "Phoebe!" "All right." "I can take a hint." "Hey did Chandler get back yet?" "Joey, why don't you go home and check." Rachel suggested. "Oh yeah, good idea!"

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Chandler is eating a sandwich when Joey walks in)

"Hey!" "Are you back for good?" "Yeah." "So what's going on with you anyway?" "Oh everything is fine now." He aswered with a smile. "Yeah, did ya get some?" "Yeah, a few times actually." "But that's not what it was about." "Chandler, who is this woman?"  
"What?" "Why?" "What's with the secrets?" "Well...why?" "C'mon Chandler, who is it?" "Nobody you know." "Oh." "Hey what do say we go to a knicks game tonight." "That sounds good." "Do I have to get the tickets again?" Chandler asked. "No, I already got us tickets." Joey answered pulling the tickets from his pocket. "How'd you get those?" "One of Phoebe's clients gave her three tickets. "Oh." "So about this woman..." "Look Joey, I told you that it's nobody you know." "Well, just tell me her name anyway." "No." "Why not?" "Because I said no." "All right." "Have your little secret." "Thankyou."

**SCENE:** (Madison Square Garden)

(Chandler, Joey, and Ross are courtside watching the game. Chandler could barely stay focused on the game because he kept thinking about Monica. He kept replaying their romantic night in his head. The candles, the dancing, the amazing sex. Whenever he thought about Monica this overwhelming feeling came over him like the rush of a waterfall. Sometimes when he would think about something she said to him he would start smiling to himself. Joey noticed him smiling and asked him what his problem was. He just said that he was thinking about something. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to talk to Monica. He told Joey and Ross that he was going to the bathroom, but he was really going to the pay phone to call Monica. He had left his cell phone home by accident, and he didn't want to ask Ross for his)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Monica and Rachel are in the living room talking about her and Chandler's romantic night when the phone rings. Rachel reaches over and answers the phone)

"Hello." "Hi Rach, is Monica there?" "Yeah, she's right here." Rachel hands the phone to Monica. "Hello." "Hi honey, came Chandler's voice on the other end. "Hi sweetie." "Aren't you supposed to be at the game?" "I am at the game." "I had to talk to you." "I can't even concentrate on the game because I keep thinking about you." "Awwwwwww." "So where are Joey and Ross?" "Oh they're still watching the game." "I just had to hear your voice." Monica leans her head against the couch blushing. "Chandler?" "Yeah." "I love you." Chandler smiles. "I love you too honey." "Will I see you tonight?" He asked. "Definitely." "All right." "I'll see you tonight." "Okay." "Bye." Monica hangs up the phone smiling. Rachel looks over at Monica." "I've never seen you like this before." "Not even with Richard. "I know!" "It's so weird." "I had a crush on Chandler back in high school but..."You had a crush on him in high school?" "You never told me that." "Well...y'know..."Oh My God!" "So what else haven't you told me?" "I told you everything." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "I was attracted to him in high school, but I didn't think I stood a chance." "I just sorta put away my feelings for him over the years, and I just couldn't hide my feelings for him anymore." "I'm not even sure when my feelings for him resurfaced." "Maybe it was around the time he started flirting with you at the beach." "Yeah, I think you're right."

**SCENE:** (Madison Square Garden)

(Chandler is in his seat not paying attention to the game. He's still thinking about Monica)

"Chandler, what are you smiling at?" Joey asked with his face frowned up. "Oh...I'm just glad the Knicks are winning." "What?" "Where have you been the entire game?" "They're down 20 with a minute left!" He looks up at the score. "Oh." Ross stands up. "Okay, we might as well take off." They get up and leave.

**SCENE:** (Central Perk)

(Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica are there when Ross, Joey, and Chandler enter)

"Hey guys!" Did you have a good time?" Rachel asked. "No." "The knicks lost, and Chandler here, wasn't even at the game." Joey said looking at Chandler. "Well, where was he?" Phoebe asked. Ross looks at Phoebe. "What he meant was that Chandler was at the game with us, but his mind was somewhere else." "Yeah, he actually thought the Knicks were winning." "He was sitting there smiling." "I mean, how could you sit there smiling when the Knicks are losing?" Joey asked. "Oh, come on Joey." "So Chandler, who's the girl?" Phoebe asked smiling. "What is with all these questions?" Chandler asked. "You have been acting really strange." "Even for you." Joey said. "I'm fine." "Would you guys stop worrying." Chandler looks over at Monica. "Well, I'm gonna get going." "Where are you going now?" Joey asked. "Y'know, the last time I checked, my dad was in Las Vegas kissing other men." Chandler and Monica's eyes meet and he leaves. "See what I mean." "Yeah, I totally see what you mean Joey." "He acts like he doesn't want to be around us anymore." Phoebe said. "Yeah, that's it!" he shouted. "Guys, give him a break." Rachel said. Monica is sitting there trying to think of an excuse to leave. "Well, I would like to stay here and discuss this but I have to go." "Where are you going Mon?" Phoebe asked. "Oh...I just need to fold up my clothes." "Bye." Monica leaves and Phoebe looks suspicious.

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Chandler is standing at the door by the foosball table when Monica comes in. They don't say a word. They just look at each other smiling. Then Monica walks over to Chandler and they start kissing. He picks her up and they head to his room and close the door. Chandler lays her on the bed gently and they start kissing. They roll over so that Monica is now on top of Chandler. She then sits up a little and starts taking off his shirt. Just when things are about to heat up, they hear Joey and Phoebe. Joey goes over to Chandler's door and knocks on it, so Monica jumps off of him and hides under his bed)

"Chandler!" "Are you in there?" Chandler rolls over on to his side and pretends that he's asleep. Joey comes in and sees that he's asleep, or so he thinks. Joey closes the door and Monica comes from under the bed. "That was close." She said. "I know." "You think we'll be safer at your place?" "Joey's too nosy." "You're right, but we have to wait until Joey leaves." "Well, while we wait, we could...y'know." "Good idea." Monica said climbing back on top of him. "Oh, by the way honey, you're gonna have to be quiet." Chandler said, taking off her shirt. She smiles at him. "I should be telling you that."

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Chandler and Monica sneak over to her and Rachel's apartment after Joey goes into his room. When they go into Monica's room, Phoebe comes into the apartment. An hour later she hears sounds coming from the bedroom while she's watching TV. Her first instinct was to get up and leave, but she wanted to see who Monica had in the room with her when they came out. She figured that Monica was in her room asleep, but it was obvious she wasn't. Something was going on with Monica and she was curious to see if this guy was the reason that Monica was really happy for a while, then sad, and now happy again. She had told them that she had to fold up clothes, but she was in there with somebody. Phoebe couldn't understand why she kept her date a secret. She's as bad as Chandler with the secrets she thought)

Monica comes out of her room in a bathrobe, and froze when she saw Phoebe. "Oh My God." "You scared me." "I didn't know anybody was here." "Yeah, I just got here." Phoebe decided to lie about how long she was there. Monica was trying to hide this person from the group, and she couldn't figure out why. She wanted to see if Monica would mention the person who was in the room. "So what have you been doing?" "Were you sleep?" "Yeah." "I folded my clothes up and went to sleep." "Oh." "I'll be back." Monica disappears into her room. Phoebe sits there with a grin on her face. She couldn't believe that Monica was lying like that. Why was her friends being so secretive? Chandler won't say who he's going out with, and neither will Monica. She decided that she would go over to Chandler and Joey's to give Monica enough time to let whoever was in her room leave. She walks over to the door and knocks on it. "Monica I'm leaving." "Okay Pheebs!"

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Joey is sitting in his chair when Phoebe enters)

"Joey, have you noticed how weird our friends have been acting?" She asked coming in and sitting in the other chair. "Yeah, well just Chandler." "I've noticed that Monica has been acting weird too." "Really?" "How?" he asked. "Well last night she stayed out the whole night with some guy and didn't even tell us his name." "Same with Chandler." Joey said. "And just now, she lied to me." "I was over there for an hour." "I thought she was asleep, so I just decided to watch TV until Rachel came home, and I heard her." "You heard her what?" "Joey!" "Y'know, I heard her." "Oh." "She was in there with somebody?" "Yeah!" "And she said she was asleep." "What's happening to all of us?" "We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other." "We're supposed to tell each other everything." "You're right Joey." "We need to find out what's going on." Just then Chandler walks in and Phoebe and Joey just look at him. "Is there something on my face?" Chandler asked. "I didn't hear you leave." "I though you were still in your room asleep." Phoebe looks at Joey and then back at Chandler. "So where were you?" "Oh, I was out." Chandler goes into his room, and Phoebe and Joey look at each other as if they've suddenly caught on." "You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Phoebe asked. "Chandler and Monica?" Joey whispers. "Yeah!" "Totally!"

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's 2am)

(Chandler has Monica against the wall next to the door in his room kissing her. Once all the kissing stops, they walk out of his room quietly not knowing that Joey has his door open slightly so that he could see if him and Phoebe were right about Chandler and Monica messing around)

"I wish you could stay." "Me too sweetie, but Joey's getting really suspicious." "Yeah I know." Chandler takes her face in his hands and kisses her really slowly and passionately. After the kiss, Monica looks deep into his eyes and touches his face. "I love you so much." He then puts his index finger under her chin and softly kisses her. "I love you too." She smiles at him and leaves. Joey watched the whole thing with a smile on his face. All along Monica was the person that he's been with. Joey was proud of Chandler, but he didn't understand why they were keeping their relationship a secret. He decided that he wouldn't keep questioning Chandler. He would just play along. Chandler stands there by the door with a smile on his face, like a guy who was very much in love. Then he slowly walks back to his room.

**SCENE:** (Central Perk: The next day)

(Phoebe is sitting there drinking coffee, and waiting for Joey. Joey looks in to see if Phoebe's sitting by herself, then goes in)

"Hey Joey!" "What was so urgent that you had to tell me?" "We were right." He said sitting down. "About what?" "Chandler and Monica!" "Really?" "Did you hear them?" "No, I saw them." "Oh My God!" "No no, not like that." They came out of Chandler's room at like 2:00 in the morning." "He walked her out and they were kissing and telling each other that they love each other." "Whoa!" "I can't believe it!" "I know me either." "So they're actually in love?" "That's what they said." "Then why are they keeping this a secret?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know." "So should we tell them we know?" "Or should we just play along?" She asked. "I think we should play along." "It could be fun." "Me too!" "Oh, hey, should we tell Rachel?" "Nah, I don't think so." "They might not want that many people to know." He answered. "Yeah, good idea."

**SCENE: **(The hallway: Chandler and Monica's building)

(Chandler comes out of his and Joey's apartment just as Monica is coming out of her and Rachel's apartment. Both of them were coming to see each other. They look at each other fondly, then he walks over to her and kisses her. They hear someone coming up the stairs so they break apart, and notice it's Ross)

"Hey guys." "Chandler, I need to talk to you." "Okay, what about?" "It's private." "Well I'll be at the coffehouse if anybody needs me." She looks at Chandler and leaves. Chandler and Ross goes into his apartment. "So, what's this about?" "Well...you." "Me?" "Yeah." "Chandler, are you seeing somebody?" Chandler was a little nervous because this time Ross was the one asking about his secret girlfriend. His first instinct was to lie, but he figured he would tell Ross how he feels about his secret girlfriend so when he finds out that it's Monica he's seeing, maybe he would let him live. "Yeah." He answered with a smile. "I love her." "Really?" "So it's serious huh?" "Oh yeah." "I mean...I'm at the game with you and Joey, but all I could think about was her." "I never thought it was possible to love someone this much." "It's amazing." "Really?" Ross asked smiling. "Yeah." "She's the one." "Wow." "So why haven't we met her yet?" "You will, but not right now." "All right." "I'm happy for you Chandler." "Thanks man." "Hey do you know who Monica's seeing?" "No, she didn't mention it."

**SCENE:** (Central Perk)

(Phoebe and Joey are talking when Monica enters)

"Hey guys." "Hey Mon, where's Ross?" Joey asked. "He's at your place talking to Chandler." Phoebe looks at Joey. "So Mon, did Chandler tell you who he's been seeing?" "No, why?" She answered feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, it's not like Chandler to hide something like this from us." "I know, but maybe he just wants this person all to himself." "I mean...he's so bad at relationships." "Maybe he's just scared that if all of his friends knew about her...her voice trails off as Ross comes in and sits down."What are you guys talking about?" Joey looks at Monica and then at Ross. "Well, we were just talking about Chandler's secret girlfriend." Phoebe and Joey look at each other and smile. So far they were having fun messing with Monica. She was starting to look uncomfortable with the conversation. "Oh yeah, I was just talking to him about her." "Yeah, what did he say?" Joey asked. " Oh, he said that he never thought he could love anyone this much, and that she's the one." Phoebe and Joey notice that Monica is trying not to smile. "Isn't that sweet Monica?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah." She answered twirling her hair. Monica knew that it was only a matter of time before they asked about her secret boyfriend. She had the urge to leave so she could go to see Chandler. "Well guys I'll see you later." She expected them to question her about where she was going, being that she had just gotten there, but they didn't. On her way out Chandler was on his way in. She leaves knowing that Chandler would eventually do the same. Phoebe and Joey look at Chandler and Monica to see what they would do, but they played it off pretty good. Monica left and Chandler sat down. Phoebe and Joey look at Chandler and then at each other grinning.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: Monica's room)

(Monica is asleep when Chandler comes in. So he quietly goes over and kneels down next to her bed. He smiles to himself, then he gets up and bends over to kiss her softly on the mouth. Not wanting to wake her, he walks over to the door and slowly opens it to leave, but closes it when he sees Phoebe and Rachel come in. Chandler goes back over to the bed and sits down. Monica turns over and opens her eyes. She sees Chandler sitting there with his back to her, but she doesn't say anything. She just watches him. He then turns around and she smiles at him)

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said. "It's okay." "I was waiting for you anyway." "I was on my way out, but Rachel came in with Phoebe." "Oh, well you might as well come over here then." She sits up and he moves closer to her and they kiss. Just as the kiss started getting good Phoebe knocks on the door. "Mon, are you awake?" Chandler and Monica looked panicked. She didn't want to answer her figuring Phoebe would think she was asleep and go away, but she didn't want to take the chance of her walking in on her and Chandler. "Yeah." Chandler gets up and hides in the closet. Phoebe peaks in the room expecting to see Chandler half naked. "Are you descent in here?" She asked walking in and closing the door. "Yeah, I'm just waking up." "Good." "So how's everything going?" "Well...I'm out of a job, but other than that,I'm fine." "Oh...I came in here to tell you that I know this guy who wants to go out with you." "What?" "Yeah, he stopped me at the coffeehouse a little while ago, and asked me if I could set you up." "Phoebe..." "Oh come on Mon." "You have to meet this guy." "He's gorgeous." "Well you go out with him." "No, he wants to go out with you." "Phoebe, I'm not interested." "Well I gave him your number." "Phoebe!" "What's the big deal, it's only one date." "It's not like you're seeing anybody." Monica covers her face with her hands, and Phoebe smiles at her.

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Chandler comes out of his room not expecting to see Joey)

"Hey Chandler!" "Hey Joey." "I thought you had an audition." "Oh I do, but it got pushed back until tomorrow." "Oh." "So, what have you been up to?" Joey asked. "Oh...I was asleep." Joey's trying not to smile. He knew that Monica was in Chandler's room. "Well, I have a date with this woman I met at my audition yesterday, so don't wait up." "I'll try not to." Chandler replied sarcastically, as Joey walks out the door.

**SCENE:** (Central Perk)

(Everyone is there. Monica is waiting for her date. Rachel takes Monica over to the counter)

"Mon, I can't believe you're actually going out with this guy." "Me either, but Phoebe and Joey are really supspicious, and this way if I go out with this guy, it'll throw them off." "And Chandler's okay with this?" "Yeah, that's why I'm going out with this guy." "They're here to see how Chandler will react Mon." "I know." "Well, what if the guy is gorgeous and Chandler gets jealous?" "He'll be fine." "We've talked about this already." "Okay, I just hope that Chandler doesn't throw this in your face later." "I mean the two you have something good going, and I don't think you should risk it just to throw Phoebe and Joey off track." Monica thinks about this, and starts to have doubts. "Maybe you're right Rach. Monica sees Rachel's jaw drop, so she turns around and sees this incredibly gorgeous guy standing at the door. He looks like a model. Phoebe goes over to the door and brings him over to the couch where everyone is sitting. "Monica, this is Steven." "Oh my god!" Chandler looks as if he's about to get up and say something, but he just sits there in shock...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chaos Erupts!

This takes place after TOW All The Sneaking Around. Joey and Phoebe know about Chandler and Monica and they're playing with Chandler and Monica to see if they'll come clean with their secret relationship.

**SCENE:** (Central Perk)

(The gang is there talking, but Chandler is thinking about what's going on with Monica and her date. He instantly regretted letting her go out with Steven the moment he saw him. He knew that Monica loved him, but he was feeling really insecure. Two hours had passed and he couldn't stand it anymore)

**JOEY:** Chandler, why do keep tapping your leg?  
**CHANDLER:** Oh. I don't know.  
**PHOEBE:** Are you nervous Chandler?  
**CHANDLER:** Nervous? For what?  
**PHOEBE:** That's what we wanna know?  
**JOEY:** (Smiles at Chandler) Are you thinking about that girlfriend of yours?  
**CHANDLER:** (Glares at Joey) No!

(Rachel looks over at Chandler and goes over to the counter. Chandler then walks over to the counter to talk to Rachel)

**RACHEL:** (Whispers) Chandler you have to remain in control. They see what this is doing to you and they're getting a kick out of it.  
**CHANDLER:** I know. I just can't help it. I can't believe I let my girlfriend go out on a date with someone.  
**RACHEL:** Yeah, someone who looks like a model.  
**CHANDLER:** What am I doing? I mean, they know, so why are we doing this?  
**RACHEL:** I was asking myself the same thing.

**SCENE:** (Movie Theater: Outside)

(Monica and Steven are coming out of the the Theater. All through dinner Monica kept thinking about Chandler. She didn't even know what the movie was about just now. She was beginning to think that her going out with Steven was silly. It was obvious that Joey and Phoebe wanted to make them crazy. She didn't want to ruin what her and Chandler have just to beat Phoebe and Joey. She was tempted to call Chandler the minute they sat down to eat dinner. She thought that Steven was extremely attractive, but he wasn't Chandler. He wasn't her sweetie, the love of her life, her future husband)

**STEVEN:** Monica? Monica?  
**MONICA:** Oh, huh?  
**STEVEN:** Are you okay?  
**MONICA:** Yeah, I'm fine. Why?  
**STEVEN:** Well, I was talking to you and you were ignoring me.  
**MONICA: **Oh, I'm sorry Steven. I've been a horrible date haven't I?  
**STEVEN:** Well...  
**MONICA:** Okay...I have to be honest with you. I have a boyfriend.  
**STEVEN:** A boyfriend? Then why are you here with me?  
**MONICA:** It's kinda stupid.  
**STEVEN:** I'm listening.  
**MONICA:** Well, my friend Phoebe set me up with you so that I could come clean with my secret relationship.  
**STEVEN:** Why are you keeping your relationship a secret from your friends?  
**MONICA:** Well, because I'm in love with one of my bestfriends, and we're both so bad at relationships. We just don't want to ruin it. It's been going pretty good so far. Plus he's my brother's bestfriend.  
**STEVEN:** Ohhhh!  
**MONICA:** I had a good time though.  
**STEVEN:** (Laughs) Yeah right.  
**MONICA:** I'm sorry.  
**STEVEN:** It's okay. You wanna go home now?  
**MONICA:** Yeah.  
**STEVEN:** Okay, let's go.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Phoebe, Joey, Rachel, and Chandler are there. Chandler was getting a little angry. Not because it was 12:00 in the morning and Monica wasn't home yet, but he was getting angry with Phoebe and Joey for still being there. He didn't want them to see his reaction when she comes in and talks about how her date went. He was getting a little tired of sneaking around. One part of him liked it. He liked having Monica all to himself, without the others butting in like they did with Ross and Rachel when the were going out. But the other part of him wanted it out in the open)

**JOEY: **Hey Chandler, you've been acting kinda strange all night. What's wrong?  
**PHOEBE:** (Smiles at Joey) Yeah Chandler. Are you worried about Monica?  
**CHANDLER:** Why should I be worried about her?  
**PHOEBE:** Duh. The two of you are so close. You guys always get like this.  
**CHANDLER:** Like what?  
**JOEY:** C'mon Chandler. You and Monica are so over protective of each other.  
**CHANDLER:** No we're not!  
**PHOEBE:** Oh please! Don't you know that she threatened every girl you went out with?  
**CHANDLER:** What? Yeah right.  
**PHOEBE:** No seriously. She would tell them that you were like a brother to her and that if they hurt you, they would have to answer to her. It wasn't like she was gonna be them up or anything. It wasn't like that. She was just always looking out for you.  
**JOEY:** Yeah, you hated all the guys she went out with.  
**CHANDLER:** No I didn't.  
**JOEY:** So you don't remember telling me that?  
**CHANDLER:** Well...that's after they hurt her.

(Phoebe and Joey look at each other. They were trying to make him crack. They sensed that Chandler was uneasy about letting Monica go out with Steven and they were using it to their advantage. Chandler looked like he was getting even more annoyed, so he left and went to his apartment)

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Chandler approaches his bedroom and notices that the door is closed. That's strange, I never close my door unless I'm in my room, he thought. He slowly walks in and smiles. Monica was in his bed with his night shirt on waiting for him. He closes the door and goes over to the bed and kisses her. He kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in years)

**MONICA:** (Reluctantly breaks the kiss) Whoa! What was that for?  
**CHANDLER:** I missed you.  
**MONICA:** (Smiles) Really? I missed you too.  
**CHANDLER:** How long have you been here?  
**MONICA:** An hour. I knew everybody would be at my place, so I figured I'd come over here and wait for you. I thought about you the whole time. I told him about you too.  
**CHANDLER:** You did?  
**MONICA:** Yeah. Why are you so surprised?  
**CHANDLER:** I don't know.  
**MONICA:** Chandler, he is gorgeous, but he's not you.  
**CHANDLER:** (Smiles and touches her face) I love you Monica.  
**MONICA:** I love you too. Let's not do this again.  
**CHANDLER:** I was thinking the same thing.  
**MONICA:** Are Phoebe and Joey still over at my place?  
**CHANDLER:** Yeah.  
**MONICA:** Good.

(Monica pulls Chandler down on top of her and they start kissing. It felt as if she and Chandler have been apart for ages)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Phoebe and Joey are still waiting for Monica to come home)

**RACHEL:** Guys, aren't you tired yet? It's 2 in the morning.  
**PHOEBE:** Well, I just wanna see how Monica's date went.  
**JOEY:** Yeah, me too.  
**RACHEL:** What's the big deal? It's not like it's her first date, or that we're her parents!  
**PHOEBE:** Well, I'm a little worried. She should be home by now.  
**RACHEL:** Guys, what's going on?  
**JOEY:** Nothing. Can't we be concerned for a friend?  
**RACHEL:** Yeah, at home!  
**PHOEBE:** (Gets up and heads for the door) I can't believe she's kicking us out.  
**JOEY:** (Heads for the door also) Yeah, some friends she is.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: The next morning)

(Ross, and Phoebe are there when Monica enters)

**ROSS:** Hey Mon.  
**PHOEBE:** Are you just coming in from your date?  
**MONICA:** (Smiles) Yeah, why?  
**PHOEBE:** (Looks shocked) Well...I...  
**MONICA:** What's the big deal? It's not the first time I've spent the night out.  
**PHOEBE:** I know, but...

(Phoebe's voice trails off as Joey enters the apartment)

**JOEY:** Hey Mon. How was the date?  
**MONICA:** It was fine.  
**PHOEBE:** It was better than fine. She just got home.  
**JOEY:** What? You spent the night with him.  
**MONICA:** Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?  
**JOEY:** Well because you're...(Stops when he looks at Ross)  
**ROSS:** What's with you guys?  
**MONICA:** (Smiles to herself) Yeah, what's with you guys?

(Monica goes into her room, leaving Joey and Phoebe completely shocked. They couldn't believe she did that to Chandler)

**SCENE:** (Central Park)

(Chandler and Monica are walking through the park holding hands and laughing)

**CHANDLER:** So they actually bought it?  
**MONICA:** Oh yeah!  
**CHANDLER:** Wow. They're probably freaking out right now.  
**MONICA:** (Laughing) I know. I wish you were there this morning. You should have seen their faces.  
**CHANDLER:** So how long should we keep this up?  
**MONICA:** I don't know. They had their fun, now we get to have ours.  
**CHANDLER:** (Smiles) I like that.

(Chandler and Monica decided to have fun with Phoebe and Joey. They knew it was time to come clean with their relationship, but they felt that they should give Phoebe and Joey a dose of their own medicine first. They decided to pretend that Monica is starting to go out on dates, and that Chandler is depressed and doesn't want to be bothered with anyone)

**SCENE:** (Central Perk: A couple days later)

(They whole gang is there. Phoebe and Joey are over by the counter whispering about something, and Chandler and Monica look at each smiling)

**MONICA:** (Gets up) Well, I'll see you guys later. I have a date.  
**PHOEBE/JOEY:** What?  
**MONICA:** I have a date.  
**ROSS:** With whom?  
**MONICA:** Oh, this new guy from work.  
**CHANDLER:** (Pretends to look sad) Oh.  
**RACHEL:** (Goes along with him) What's wrong Chandler?  
**CHANDLER:** It's nothing. I'm fine.  
**RACHEL:** No you're not. You've been moping around for the last couple of days.  
**CHANDLER:** I broke up with my girlfriend.  
**RACHEL:** Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. You seemed really happy.  
**CHANDLER:** (Puts his head down) I don't wanna talk about it.  
**MONICA:** Well, I have to go.

(Monica leaves. Phoebe and Joey looked shocked. They felt bad for playing with Chandler and Monica. It was just to get them to confess, not to break them up)

**JOEY:** Chandler I'm so sorry.  
**CHANDLER:** It's okay. It's not your fault.(Gets up) I just need to be by myself right now.

(Chandler leaves and Rachel smiles to herself. She knew what the whole plan was. The plan was for Joey and Phoebe to think that they caused the breakup. Chandler and Monica wanted them to feel responsible. Whenever she would say that she's going out on a date, she'll go somewhere to wait for Chandler and they would go out)

**SCENE:** (Fancy Restaurant)

(Chandler and Monica are there. They were just finishing their dinner and was about to order desert, when they saw Ross and some woman being seated at another table across the room)

**CHANDLER:** (Notices Ross) Mon, I don't think we should order desert.  
**MONICA:** Why? You don't have enough money with you?  
**CHANDLER:** That's not it.  
**MONICA:** Than what is it? (She follows Chandler's gaze, and sees Ross)  
**CHANDLER:** (Sees the expression on Monica's face) Uh-huh...  
**MONICA:** Oh My God! What are we gonna do?  
**CHANDLER:** Leaving would be a good idea.  
**MONICA:** No, I mean, how are we gonna leave without him seeing us. The table he's sitting at is near the entrance.  
**CHANDLER:** Ummmmmm...okay, you go to the bathroom. I'll pay for dinner, and go over and speak to him. While I'm talking to him, you sneak out.  
**MONICA:** Okay, sounds good.

(Monica gets up and goes to the bathroom. Chandler waits for the check and pays for their dinner. He notices Monica peeking out the bathroom door so he goes over to Ross and his date)

**ROSS:** Hey Chandler.  
**CHANDLER:** Hi.  
**ROSS:** (Looks over at his date) Chandler, this is Faye, Faye this is my bestfriend Chandler.  
**FAYE:** Hi Chandler, nice to meet you.  
**CHANDLER:** You too.  
**ROSS:** So, where's your date?  
**CHANDLER:** Oh, she's uh... she's waiting for me outside. I told her to pull the car around while I pay the check.  
**ROSS:** (Notices someone walking out the door) Hey, she kinda looks like Mon.  
**CHANDLER:** (Playing dumb) Who?  
**ROSS:** The woman that just left.  
**CHANDLER:** I'm sure it wasn't though.  
**ROSS:** Yeah, probably not.  
**CHANDLER:** Well, I'll leave you two to your dinner.

(Chandler casually walks out the door. He wanted to run)

**SCENE:** (Central Perk: The next day)

(Phoebe, Joey, and Ross are there. Ross told them that he saw Chandler yesterday when he and his date went to dinner. He didn't mention that the woman he saw looked like Monica. He only saw the back of her. Rachel walks in and sits down. She wasn't sure how long Chandler and Monica would keep up this act, but she wanted to be in on it as long as possible. Not only was it fun for Chandler and Monica, but she was having fun too)

**RACHEL:** Hey guys, what's going on?  
**ROSS:** Nothing, why?  
**RACHEL:** Well, Monica is kinda depressed right now, and I wanna do something for her. She hasn't been out of her room all day.  
**ROSS:** What wrong with her?  
**RACHEL:** She said that she's tired of not being able to stay in a relationship. She said she feels like a loser. I want to take her somewhere to cheer her up or something. Any ideas?  
**ROSS:** Well, maybe we should all spend time with her.  
**RACHEL:** And?  
**ROSS:** I don't know. That's all I could come up with.  
**RACHEL:** Phoebe, Joey, what do you think?  
**JOEY:** Uh...well...I don't know either.  
**PHOEBE:** Well...maybe I could talk to her.  
**ROSS:** How is that going to help?  
**PHOEBE:** It'll help!

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(Chandler and Monica are in her room sitting on the bed. Monica is sitting with her back against the bed post and Chandler is leaning back against her while she's running her fingers through his hair)

**CHANDLER:** This feels good.  
**MONICA:** I know.  
**CHANDLER:** (Smiles) What do you think Ross will do when he finds out about us?  
**MONICA:** I don't know.  
**CHANDLER:** You think he'll kill me?  
**MONICA:** No! You guys are bestfriends.  
**CHANDLER:** That's exactly why he'll kill me.  
**MONICA:** I'll protect you sweetie.  
**CHANDLER:** Yeah, you are freakishly strong. (He smiles and turns his head to kiss her)  
**MONICA:** That's right. I won't let him hurt you.

(She hugs him really tight, then continues to play in his hair)

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Joey and Phoebe are trying to figure out a way to get Chandler and Monica back together. They felt really guilty for breaking them up)

**PHOEBE:** Man, I still can't believe she spent the night with Steven. I thought you said you over heard them saying I love you.  
**JOEY:** I did!  
**PHOEBE:** Well how could this happen?  
**JOEY:** Well Pheebs, it all started when we decided to mess with them. We should have just waited for them to tell us they were going out.  
**PHOEBE:** You were the one who said we should play along.  
**JOEY:** Well you didn't have to listen!  
**PHOEBE:** Look, this isn't doing us any good. We have to find a way to get them back together.  
**JOEY:** And how do you suppose we do that? Without them knowing we had something to do with the breakup?  
**PHOEBE:** (Pacing across the floor) I'm thinking.  
**JOEY:** Well come on Phoebe, I'm getting old over here.  
**PHOEBE:** (Glares at him) You could help too y'know. It was your idea in the first place!  
**JOEY:** Okay. But you're not gonna like this.  
**PHOEBE:** What is it?  
**JOEY:** I think we should tell them.  
**PHOEBE:** What?  
**JOEY:** What other choice do we have?  
**PHOEBE:** You're right. They're gonna hate us for this.  
**JOEY:** I know, but we owe it to them.

**SCENE:** (Central Park)

(Chandler and Monica are sitting in the park feeding each other strawberries. They were having a romantic picnic. They had a blanket, a picnic basket, and strawberries. Ross couldn't believe his eyes. He was walking with Faye when he saw the two of them sitting on the blanket together. When they stopped feeding each other, Chandler leaned in and kissed Monica. Ross wanted to go over and say something, but he was with Faye, and he didn't want to make a scene. Faye was talking to him, but he didn't hear a word she was saying. He was pretending that he was interested in the conversation, and would sneak at peak at Chandler and Monica. When he looked back over in their direction, he saw Monica caressing his face. He took Monica's hand and kissed it. At first, the site of them together angered Ross, but the more he watched them, the less angry he became)

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Joey and Phoebe are sitting in the chairs watching TV when Ross enters)

**ROSS:** You guys, I have something to tell you.

(Phoebe and Joey turn around to see what boring news Ross had to tell them)

**JOEY:** You're not getting married again are you?  
**ROSS:** (Glares at Joey) No. It's not about me. It's about Chandler and Monica.  
**PHOEBE:** (Looks at Joey) What?  
**ROSS:** Yeah. I just saw them in the park together. They were kissing and feeding each other strawberries.  
**JOEY:** You mean they got back together?! Ooops! (Covers his mouth)  
**ROSS:** What? Got back together? You two knew about this?  
**PHOEBE/JOEY:** (Looking down at the floor) Yeah.  
**ROSS: **Why didn't you tell me?  
**PHOEBE:** I don't know. They don't even know we know.  
**ROSS:** They don't? Why?  
**JOEY:** Because they've been keeping it a secret, and they didn't want anybody to know about it.  
**ROSS:** But what about all those dates she's been going on? And the night she spent with Steven.  
**PHOEBE:** I set that up thinking that they would confess. I didn't know she would sleep with him.  
**JOEY:** Yeah, that's why they broke up. (Starts thinking) Wait a minute. How could Chandler forgive her that fast?  
**PHOEBE:** Yeah, you're right. Monica's never done anything like that before. She's not the cheating type.  
**JOEY:** Yeah.  
**PHOEBE:** Oh My God! They know we know!  
**JOEY:** I can't believe it. They made us feel so bad for breaking them up.  
**ROSS:** So you were messing with them?  
**JOEY:** Yeah, we wanted them to tell us they were going out.  
**PHOEBE:** We are SO gonna get them for this.  
**ROSS:** What are you gonna do?

(Joey and Phoebe look at each other and smile. They suddenly knew how they would get even with Chandler and Monica)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)

(The gang went to the movies, all except Chandler and Monica. They come out of Monica's room kissing. Suddenly Ross walks in and catches them)

**ROSS:** What the hell is this?!

(Chandler and Monica break apart)

**CHANDLER:** Ross!  
**ROSS:** What the hell is this? No wonder the two of you didn't want to come with us.  
**MONICA:** Ross, please don't freak out.  
**CHANDLER:** Too late.

(Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel enter)

**RACHEL:** What's going on here?  
**ROSS:** Chandler is screwing around with my sister.  
**MONICA:** No, it's not like that.  
**ROSS:** Well explain it to me!  
**CHANDLER:** We love each other Ross.

(Ross looks really angry and tries to go for Chandler, but Joey grabs him and Chandler hides behind Monica)

**RACHEL:** Ross, calm down!  
**ROSS:** Why should I? This is my bestfriend and my little sister. No, I'll rephrase that. My little sister, and ex-bestfriend.  
**CHANDLER:** Ross please...  
**ROSS:** I don't wanna hear it. Let me go Joey. I'm leaving.

(Joey lets go of Ross, and he runs over to Chandler, but Chandler runs in Monica's room and shuts the door)

**MONICA:** Ross, I can't believe you're acting like this!  
**ROSS: **That's okay Chandler, you have to come out sometime.

(Ross comes from Monica's bedroom door and leaves. Monica and Rachel flinch when he slammed the door)

**CHANDLER:** (Peaks out the door) Is he gone?  
**MONICA:** He's gone.

(When Chandler comes out of the room, Ross slowly walks back in. Chandler looks terrified. Ross goes over and stands by Phoebe and Joey. The three of them look at each other, and burst into laughter. Chandler, Monica, and Rachel looked confused)

**RACHEL:** Could somebody tell us what's going on here?  
**PHOEBE/JOEY/ROSS: **GOTCHA!  
**CHANDLER:** What?  
**ROSS:** We knew you two were going out.  
**MONICA:** Oh my God! This was all a joke.  
**RACHEL:** (Laughing) I can't believe you guys.  
**JOEY:** Rach, you knew?  
**RACHEL:** Yeah. I was in on it.  
**PHOEBE:** So you knew before we did?  
**MONICA:** Yeah, she's the first person I told.  
**CHANDLER:** You guys really had me fooled.  
**PHOEBE:** Yeah, you had us fooled too. We though you guys broke up.  
**MONICA:** That was the whole idea. Whenever I said I was going on a date, I would go somewhere and wait for Chandler, and we would go out.  
**ROSS:** Yeah, like the time I saw you at dinner. I had a feeling that was you Mon.  
**JOEY:** Man that was fun.  
**PHOEBE:** (Smiles) Yeah. Chandler that look on your face was priceless. You thought Ross was gonna kill you.  
**CHANDLER:** (Smiles) I'm just glad he didn't. (Looks at Monica) I thought you were going to protect me.  
**MONICA:** (Smiles) Sweetie, you ran in my room and locked the door. You had plenty of protection.  
**CHANDLER:** (He leans in and kisses her) I know.  
**MONICA:** (Looks at Phoebe, Joey, and Ross) You happy now? You beat us.  
**JOEY:** Yeah we did!  
**PHOEBE:** That was really clever, making us think you two broke up.  
**CHANDLER/MONICA:** We know.

(Chandler and Monica kiss. The rest of the gang looks at them smiling)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: Later that night)

(Chandler and Monica are in her room in bed)

**MONICA:** What a day.  
**CHANDLER:** I know. But it feels good to have our relationship out in the open.  
**MONICA:** I still can't believe they beat us.  
**CHANDLER:** I'm just glad Ross didn't beat me up.  
**MONICA:** (Laughs) Me too sweetie

_**Coming Up - Tragedy Strikes, and everyone is affected in different ways. How will this effect Chandler and Monica and the rest of the gang? Read and Find out!** Please Review!_


	7. The Road Trip

**TOW THE ROAD TRIP**  
By Creassya

_This takes place after TOW All The CHAOS. The gang runs into some problems when they go on a road trip. Chandler's Mom has invited them all to her new house in Florida. Being that Phoebe and Joey can't afford to fly, and take spending money, they all decided that it would be a good idea to drive. _

* * *

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)

(Chandler is talking to his Mom on the phone when Monica enters)

**CHANDLER:** Yes Mom. Well...she's here now, mom...okay...okay. (Hands the phone to Monica)  
**MONICA:** Hello. Hi Mrs. Bing. I'm fine...okay...I will...bye.  
**CHANDLER:** What a long conversation. What did she say?  
**MONICA:** Well, she asked me how I was, and she said she was looking forward to seeing me, and that she wanted me to take care of you.  
**CHANDLER:** Oh. Well, in that case, come here then.

(Monica hangs up the phone and puts her hands to his face and kisses him. While they're kissing, Ross walks in with Faye)

**ROSS:** Don't you two ever stop?  
**CHANDLER:** Not really.  
**ROSS:** Monica, this is Faye. Faye this is my sister Monica.  
**FAYE:** Hi, nice to meet you.  
**MONICA:** It's nice to meet you too.  
**CHANDLER:** So Ross, ready for the trip?  
**ROSS:** Oh yeah!  
**MONICA:** Well, let me go and make sure that Rachel's packed. (Kisses Chandler) I'll see you later sweetie.  
**ROSS:** Cut it out you two.  
**FAYE:** Awww, I think it's sweet.

(Monica smiles and leaves)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Rachel's is bringing her luggage into the living room when Monica enters)

**MONICA:** I hope you're packed Rach. We leave tonight.  
**RACHEL:** I just finished.  
**MONICA:** Why do you always wait until the last minute to pack? You knew about this for a little over a week.  
**RACHEL:** I'm packed, that's all that matters.

(Phoebe enters with her luggage)

**PHOEBE:** I'm ready!  
**MONICA:** Yeah, everybody's ready except for Rachel.  
**RACHEL:** (Sits down) Now I'm ready.

**SCENE:** (Outside Central Perk: Later that night)  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

(The gang is loading their luggage into a mini-van they rented. Once they're done loading their luggage into the mini-van, they get in and take off. After three hours on the road Chandler pulls into a rest stop so that Joey could get some snacks)

**JOEY:** Yeah baby! (Gets out of the van)  
**ROSS:** I hope he doesn't do this every three hours.  
**PHOEBE:** I might as well get a soda. (Gets out with Rachel and Joey)

(Monica leans her head back, and Chandler looks over at her and caresses her face. Ross smiles to himself. He really felt like Chandler would take good care of his sister. He was happy for them, even though he occasionally teased them. He thought they were really cute together)

**CHANDLER: **(Notices that Ross is looking at him) Are you gonna tell us to knock it off?  
**ROSS:** (Smiles) Yeah, knock it off.  
**MONICA:** (Smiles) Shut up, I'm happy.  
**ROSS:** (Smiles) I know.

(Phoebe and Joey get back in the mini-van five minutes later)

**MONICA:** Where's Rach?  
**PHOEBE:** Oh, she's in there flirting with the guy behind the counter.  
**JOEY:** Here she comes.

(Rachel gets back in the mini-van smiling)

**CHANDLER:** Done flirting Rach?  
**RACHEL:** Yeah, I'm done.

(It's now 1:30 am and Chandler pulls into a self-serve gas station. They are now somewhere in Virginia. Everyone is asleep except for Chandler and Monica. She wanted to stay awake to keep him company. When the mini-van stopped everyone woke up. Joey got out to put gas in the van and Ross went in the store to pay for it. Phoebe got out to stretch. After Ross pays for the gas and comes back out to the van, Monica, Rachel, and Chandler go into the store)

**CHANDLER:** They don't have much in here.  
**RACHEL:** Tell me about it.  
**CHANDLER:** Where did Mon go?  
**RACHEL:** I think she's over by the snacks. I'll go see.

(Rachel goes over by the snacks and spots Monica)

**MONICA:** There's nothing good over here.  
**RACHEL:** There's nothing good in here at all.  
**MONICA:** Well, I'm going back to the van.  
**RACHEL:** Okay.

(Monica leaves the store. She sees Phoebe, Ross, and Joey, laughing and talking. She suddenly realizes that she has to go to the bathroom, so she goes around the back to look for the restroom. As soon as she disappears around the back, a car pulls up to the store. Three guys get out and go into the store. When the guy behind the counter sees the three guys, he stands frozen. The three guys approach the counter and the shortest of the three, pulls out a gun. The tallest one goes behind the counter and to the back and brings out the other worker. Rachel hears all the commotion and peaks from behind one of the isles. One guy was at the counter with the gun held to the store clerk's head, and the other two guys were beating up the other worker. She slowly walked to the door. When one of the guys saw her, she ran out the door and fell down the stairs. She was terrified for herself, and for Chandler. She crawled to the mini-van as best she could)

**PHOEBE:** (Looks over and notices Rachel crawling toward the van) Oh My God! Rachel!  
**JOEY:** What's going on?

(They all run over and help Rachel into the van)

**ROSS:** Rach, what happened?  
**RACHEL:** (Crying) Call 911!  
**JOEY:** What happened?  
**RACHEL:** (Hysterical) Just call 911 okay. There are three guys in there with guns and one of them saw me. You have to hurry up, Chandler's in there!  
**PHOEBE:** Oh My God!

(Ross reaches into his pocket for his cell phone and dials 911)

(Chandler was terrified. He heard them mention something about blowing up the store because they weren't paid their money. He was glad that Monica and Rachel got out. He tiptoed to the isle closest to the door so he could sneak out. Suddenly a guy came behind him and grabbed him. They were fighting and the gun fell to the floor too far away for either of them to reach. The guy grabbed a long thick board he saw in the corner and hit Chandler really hard with it. Chandler screamed out in pain. He was hit in the arm. When the guy tried to hit him again Chandler kicked him. When the guy fell, he got up and ran out of the store. When he was running to the van the three guys came out running toward their car and drove off)

**ROSS:** Guys, where's Monica?  
**RACHEL:** She told me she was coming out here!  
**CHANDLER: **Oh My God! I have to go find her!

(Monica used the bathroom, and was washing her hands. The restroom was a little ways back from the store. When she came out of the restroom the store exploded. She was blown back from the impact of the explosion. The others were devastated. They thought Monica was still inside. Ross was crying, and Chandler was in shock. Ten minutes later the police and ambulance arrived at the scene. Phoebe and Rachel mentioned that two workers were inside and also their friend Monica. The fire department was notified, and some of the ambulance attendants were checking out Rachel and Chandler, who was still in shock. They heard someone yelling from behind the store, so one of the attendants ran behind the store to see what was going on. He then yelled for a stretcher. The two ambulance attendants came from behind the store with Monica on a stretcher)

**ROSS:** Oh My God!  
**CHANDLER:** Monica!  
**AMBULANCE ATTENDANT:** She's still breathing, so don't worry.

(They saw that Chandler and Rachel were hurt also, so they put them in the ambulance with Monica. Soon after they were loaded into the ambulance, the fireman showed up. Ross, Phoebe, and Joey, got into the mini-van and followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital)

**SCENE:** (Virginia: Hospital)  
`````````````````````````````````````````

(Ross, Phoebe, and Joey were in the waiting room. They were worried about their friends, especially Monica. They were glad that she wasn't in the store. Rachel came out. She has a cast on her foot, and is on crutches. She had broken her ankle when she fell down the steps outside the store. There was still no word on Monica. The doctor who brought Rachel out helped her sit down. He told them that Chandler would be out shortly. He suffered a broken wrist. The doctor told them that he didn't have any information on Monica, and he left)

**JOEY:** Man, I can't believe this happened.  
**RACHEL:** Me either. It all happened so fast.  
**ROSS:** I'm just glad you all got out before the place blew up.  
**PHOEBE:** Ross, did you call your parents?  
**ROSS:** Oh my God! I totally forgot about that. (He gets up and goes to the bathroom to call his parents)

(Chandler then comes out and sits down. He has a cast covering his left fore arm and wrist)

**JOEY: **How are you are holding up?  
**CHANDLER:** Not so good. They won't tell me anything about Monica.  
**PHOEBE:** Have you called your Mom yet?  
**CHANDLER:** No. I was too busy thinking about Monica.  
**PHOEBE:** You want me to call her?  
**CHANDLER:** Yeah. Where's Ross? (He hands Phoebe his cell phone)  
**JOEY:** He needed some privacy. He's calling their parents.  
**PHOEBE:** (Dials Nora Bing's number) Hello, can I please speak to Nora Bing?

(Nora comes to the phone expecting it to be Chandler)

**NORA:** Hello.  
**PHOEBE:** Mrs. Bing. This is Phoebe, one of Chandler's bestfriends.  
**NORA:** Oh, just call me Nora dear.  
**PHOEBE: **Okay...umm...there's been a change of plans.  
**NORA:** Don't tell me you guys can't make it.  
**PHOEBE:** Well, we're in Virginia, but something bad happened. We're at the hospital.  
**NORA:** Oh My God! Is Chandler okay?  
**PHOEBE:** Yeah, kind of. He has a broken wrist.  
**NORA:** What happened?  
**PHOEBE:** We stopped to get gas, and Chandler, Monica, and Rachel, were in the store getting something to eat. We didn't see when Monica came out of the store, but she went around to the back to use the restroom, and Chandler and Rachel were still in the store when these three guys came in with guns.  
**NORA:** (Sits down) Oh My God!  
**PHOEBE:** Chandler and Rachel witnessed the guys beating up the store clerks, and Chandler got into a fight with one of them while he was trying to get out.  
**NORA:** So he's fine?  
**PHOEBE:** Yeah, but the store was blown up, and...Monica's been hurt.  
**NORA:** Oh No!  
**PHOEBE:** There's no word on her condition, so we're just waiting.  
**NORA:** I can't believe it! Is Chandler there?  
**PHOEBE:** Yeah. (Looks over at Chandler with his head down crying softly) He's not taking this too well. He doesn't want to talk right now.  
**NORA:** I understand. Just tell him that I love him okay? And I hope that Monica is okay.  
**PHOEBE:** I will.  
**NORA:** Thanks Phoebe.  
**PHOEBE:** No problem.  
**NORA:** Call me and let me know how Monica's doing.  
**PHOEBE:** Okay, bye.

(Ross comes back in the waiting area and sits down with tears in his eyes)

**RACHEL:** Ross, what happened?  
**ROSS:** It was awful. She took it hard. Dad had to take the phone from her. He was trying to calm her down. They both were crying, but Mom was hysterical.  
**JOEY:** Why won't they tell us anything?  
**PHOEBE:** It's past 5 in the morning. They have to know something.

(Chandler has his head down. He's not crying anymore, but he's thinking about when they made their first stop at the store for Joey. He was caressing her face when she leaned her head back against the front seat. As he caressed her face she smiled. He was so scared. He didn't want to lose her. He had finally found his soul mate, and now he might lose her. He kept thinking about her putting her hands to his face and kissing him. Whenever she would call him sweetie, he grew warm all over. When he looked into her eyes, he melted. She was the most important person in the world to him. He couldn't imagine living without her)

**PHOEBE:** (Walks over to Chandler) Chandler, wanna take a walk?  
**CHANDLER:** (Lifts his head up) No.  
**PHOEBE:** Do you want anything to eat?  
**CHANDLER:** I just want Monica.  
**PHOEBE:** (Gets tears in her eyes) I know. (Sits down next to him and hugs him)

(Doctors kept walking past them. They were frustrated. Then one doctor said that she was still unconscious, but in stable condition. He said that he would keep them informed about her condition when he knew more. She had some cuts and bruises from the explosion, which was to be expected, but they won't know anything more until she wakes up. Ross kept pacing back and forth, while Chandler kept his head down)

(In Monica's hospital room, she's still unconscious, but she's dreaming about Chandler. She's dreaming that they're having a romantic picnic by the lake somewhere. They've just finished eating, and drinking Champaign. Chandler then reaches over and caresses her face. She smiles and tells him that she loves him and that she always will. He smiles at her and she grows warm all over. They get up and begin to slow dance. When they're finished dancing, she looks again and they're at this store in the parking lot. He wants to go in to get something to drink, but she has a bad feeling that he shouldn't go in there. She's trying to convince him that it's dangerous in there, and that he should come back to the van with her. He's trying to convince her that it's okay, and that he just wants to get the both of them something to drink. She tells him that she doesn't want anything. He tells her that he'll be back and runs into the store. She sees him at the counter waving at her, and then the store blows up. She wakes up screaming in a cold sweat)

(Chandler sits up. He notices that everyone is asleep except Joey)

**JOEY:** Hey, you're up.  
**CHANDLER:** I wasn't sleep.  
**JOEY:** Chandler...she's gonna be okay.  
**CHANDLER:** I can't lose her Joey.  
**JOEY:** She's gonna pull through.  
**CHANDLER:** I sure hope so.  
**JOEY:** You wanna go stand outside for a minute?  
**CHANDLER:** No. I wanna stay here in case the doctor comes back.  
**JOEY:** Okay, I'll be outside.

(Joey goes outside. Chandler gets up and goes over to the water fountain to get a drink of water. His mouth was completely dry. It seemed as if they'd been in the emergency room for an eternity. He wondered if Monica would ever wake up. He goes and sits back down. He did want to go outside with Joey to get some fresh air, but he wanted the doctor to be able to find him when he comes back down with news about Monica. He tried closing his eyes to go to sleep, but he kept seeing the explosion, and Monica's face shimmering in front of him above the flames like a ghost that was haunting him)

(Ross wakes up and calls his parents)

**ROSS:** Hello Dad?  
**JACK:** Is there any change?  
**ROSS:** She's still unconscious, but in stable condition. They won't be able to tell us anything until she wakes up. But I'll call back when she wakes up. How's Mom doing?  
**JACK:** She's on the couch. We can't sleep.  
**ROSS:** I know. I'll call back later.  
**JACK:** Okay son.

(Monica knew that there was an explosion, but it was so dark. She didn't know where she was. It felt as if she were in bed, but she couldn't see anything. Why was it so dark she wondered. There wasn't the least bit of light that she could see. She was terrified because she didn't know where Chandler was. She didn't know if he was alive. She was wondering if she was blown into a hole or ditch or something. Maybe it would explain the darkness. She yelled for help, and someone appeared, but she couldn't see who it was)

**MONICA:** Chandler!  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** Mrs. Geller. I'm doctor Young. You're gonna be okay.  
**MONICA:** I'm in a hospital?  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** Yes you are. Do you remember what happened to you?  
**MONICA:** There was an explosion.  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** Do you know who you are?  
**MONICA:** Of course I do. I'm Monica Geller.  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** Okay, good. Now...  
**MONICA:** (Interrupts him) Doctor can you turn on the lights. It's dark in here.  
**DOCTOR:** Sure thing Ms. Geller. (He goes over and turns on the light and walks back over to her) Now Ms. Geller...  
**MONICA:** Doctor...the light. It's really dark in here.  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** (Gets a horrified look) Monica...the light is on.

**SCENE:** (Waiting area)  
````````````````````````````````````

(Joey came back in and sat down. Phoebe was returning from the cafeteria. The sun was starting to come up. Chandler wanted to see Monica and so did everybody else. It was hard for Chandler to sleep. He was worried about Monica, and he was still in a little pain. He kept trying to imagine the doctor coming in and telling them that Monica was okay, but the thought kept getting overshadowed by another thought of a doctor coming in telling them that she didn't make it. It was driving him crazy. He wished it were him instead of Monica. Why did this have to happen to her, he kept asking himself. He would trade places with her in a heartbeat. At the thought, another doctor came in)

**CHANDLER:** (Nervous) Doctor how's Monica?  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** Well...I have good news, and bad news.  
**PHOEBE:** Which do we want first?  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** Well, it'll make sense if I tell you the bad new first. The bad news is that...Monica...is blind.  
**CHANDLER/RACHEL:** What?!  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** The good news is that, it's only temporary.  
**ROSS:** How temporary is it?  
**DOCTOR YOUNG:** We don't know that. It could be a couple weeks, a couple months, or...  
**PHOEBE:** A couple years?  
**DOCTOR:** Right.  
**RACHEL:** Oh My God!

(While the doctor was explaining what caused Monica's blindness, Chandler's mind wandered somewhere else. He couldn't believe it. He was happy that she was alive, but sad that she lost her sight)

**SCENE:** (Hospital: Monica's room)  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````

(Monica is sitting in the bed trying to absorb what the doctors told her. She couldn't believe she had lost her sight. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Even though the doctors assured her that the lost of her sight was only temporary, it didn't make her feel any better. They didn't know how long it would be before she could see again. It was terrifying not being able to see. She sensed someone's presence in the room. She also sensed the fear in that person)

**MONICA:** Who's there?  
**CHANDLER:** Hi honey.  
**MONICA:** Chandler!  
**CHANDLER:** (Walks closer to her) I'm here.  
**MONICA:** I'm so happy to...to...(Starts to cry)  
**CHANDLER:** (Sits on the bed and holds her hand) Honey, this is only temporary. I know you're scared, but we'll get through this.  
**MONICA:** I know. I just can't believe this happened.  
**CHANDLER:** I know honey.  
**MONICA:** Is everybody okay? No one got hurt right?  
**CHANDLER:** We're fine. I have a broken wrist, and Rachel has a broken ankle, but we're okay.  
**MONICA:** Oh My God! Sweetie are you sure you're okay?  
**CHANDLER:** Yes, I'm fine. I'm just glad that you weren't in the store.  
**MONICA:** Chandler what happened?  
**CHANDLER:** These three guys came in with guns and they beat up the store clerks...

(A detective stands in the doorway waiting for Chandler to come with him)

**DETECTIVE DONAVON: **Mr. Bing...  
**CHANDLER:** (Turns in the directions of the detective) I'll be right there.  
**MONICA:** Where are you going?  
**CHANDLER:** (Looks back at Monica) We all have to go to the police station for questioning, but as soon as we're done, I'll be back.  
**MONICA:** Okay. I love you. (Reaches for his face)  
**CHANDLER:** (Takes her hands and places them on his face) I love you too.

(Chandler gets up and leaves with the detective)

**SCENE:** (Virginia: Police Station)

(Chandler and Rachel were in one interrogation room, while Ross, Joey, and Phoebe were in another room)

**DETECTIVE DONAVON:** Okay, we need to go over this one more time. You say there were three guys?  
**RACHEL:** Yes. One guy was holding a gun to the clerk who was behind the counter, and the other two were beating up the other clerk on the floor.  
**DETECTIVE MYERS:** And you said you got a good look at their faces?  
**RACHEL:** No, just the one who looked at me. White male, maybe in his early 30's, thin mustache, and he had on a black suit.  
**DETECTIVE DONAVON:** (Looks at Chandler) And you said you only saw one of them also?  
**CHANDLER:** I saw three on them in the store, but I only saw one of them up close.  
**DETECTIVE DONAVON:** The one you were fighting?  
**CHANDLER:** (Frustrated) Yes, I already told you this. We've been here for almost four hours.  
**DETECTIVE MYERS:** We have to make sure we have a good description of the suspects, and all the information. Two people were killed this morning, and you are witnesses.  
**RACHEL:** We're aware of that. We just wanna go now.  
**DETECTIVE MYERS:** We know you do. So far we have a description of two of the three suspects. We need more.  
**CHANDLER:** Look, I saw one guy, and Rachel saw the other one. What more do you want?  
**DETECTIVE DONAVON:** We want the other suspect.  
**CHANDLER:** (Sarcastic) You want us to make up a description of the third suspect?  
**DETECTIVE DONAVON:** Dammit Chandler! Don't you want us to catch them? You girlfriend is in the hospital. She's lost her sight because of them.  
**CHANDLER:** (Shouting) I know that! I just wanna get back to her. And of course I want you to catch them, but I only saw one of their faces. I was too busy trying to get out of the store alive, and without them seeing me.

(Ross, Joey, and Phoebe are growing more and more restless with each question. They were asked the same questions over and over again. The only thing that they could tell the detectives was that after Rachel and Chandler came out of the store, they saw three guys running out of the store shortly after them. The all got into a car and drove off. Joey saw the face of a guy with a thin mustache who was driving, but that was it. Ross saw the same guy, but couldn't see who was in the passenger seat because they drove off in a hurry. They were also asked if they saw the license plate number of the car. They explained to the detectives that so much was going on at the time, that they weren't concerned or even thought about getting the license plate number. They thought that Monica was still inside because she hadn't returned to the van. When they were finished answering questions, they waited for Chandler and Rachel. When Chandler and Rachel came out of the interrogation room a squad car took them back to the hospital)

**SCENE:** (Hospital)  
````````````````````````````

(Monica was on the phone with her parents. They were happy to talk to her, and they told her that they would see her at home. She would only have to stay a couple more days. Judy was devastated about Monica losing her sight. Her dad had been hopeful that she would regain her sight in no time. She wasn't convinced. It was now 10am and Chandler and the rest of the gang hadn't returned from the police station. She missed everybody, especially Chandler)

(When they returned they were all allowed to see Monica, but only for a short time. The doctors told them that she needed her rest. They stayed for fifteen minutes. Chandler stayed while the others left. Monica wouldn't be getting out of the hospital for another couple days so they decided to check into a hotel)

**MONICA:** So...how are you sweetie?  
**CHANDLER:** I'm here with you. I'm doing much better.  
**MONICA:** Chandler? Are you crying?  
**CHANDLER:** (Shocked) Huh?  
**MONICA:** I can't see you, but I can sense that you're crying.  
**CHANDLER:** (Gets up out of the chair and sits on the bed) I'm sorry honey. I'm supposed to be strong for you.  
**MONICA:** Chandler, it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry.  
**CHANDLER:** (Wipes his eyes with his right hand) I thought I was gonna lose you.  
**MONICA:** (Gets tears in her eyes) Hey, we've been through tough times before.  
**CHANDLER:** Yeah, but never like this. I wish I could trade places with you.  
**MONICA:** (Touches his good hand) Don't say that.  
**CHANDLER:** (Puts his head down on her lap) I love you so much Monica.  
**MONICA:** (Runs her fingers through his hair) I know sweetie. I love you too.

(Monica and Chandler talked for hours. She kept touching his face. She felt the cast on his fore arm, and got tears in her eyes. One of the guys he was fighting with had a gun. He could have killed Chandler. She couldn't stop thinking about that. When the tears fell from her eyes he wiped them away and kissed where the tears streamed down her face. Then he softly kissed her lips. She had a cut underneath her left eye and some bruises on her right cheek and forehead. He kissed those too. The more he kissed the cuts and bruises on her face the more the tears fell. She loved him with all her heart. They both could have easily been killed. She felt so much love for him at that moment when he was kissing her face all over. When he stopped, she reached up and found his face and wiped his tears away. They sat and hugged each other for a while)

(When Monica finally went to sleep he went over and sat in a chair by the window. It was beautiful outside. He looked at how bright and sunny it was and thought about Monica not being able to see it. He leaned back in the chair and put his hands in his pockets like he always does, and realized that he didn't have his wallet on him. He was sure that he didn't take it out. He remembered having his wallet in his shorts when he went into the store. He pushed the wallet back down because the pockets weren't that deep and his wallet was about to fall out a couple times. He slowly sat up realizing that it probably fell out of his pocket while he was fighting one of the guys who blew up the store. He knew that if they picked up his wallet they would know where he lived, and that this was far from over...


	8. The Adjustment

**THE ADJUSTMENT  
**By Creassya

_This takes place after TOW The Road Trip. The gang never made it to Florida to visit Chandler's Mom because of an unfortunate incident. Now Monica has to deal with the fact that she has lost her sight, and Chandler must deal with the realization that the men who blew up the store and caused Monica to become blind, could have his wallet and know where he lives._

* * *

**SCENE:** (Virginia: Police Station)

(Chandler is in the interrogation room talking to the two detectives who questioned him earlier that day)

"Are you sure that you had your wallet on you when you went into the store?" Detective Myers asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I pushed it back in my pocket because it almost fell out."

"And did you do this right before you went into the store?" Detective Donavan asked.

"No. I pushed it back down in my pocket while I was in the store. Why does that matter?" Chandler asked messaging his temples.

"It matters because you could have lost it before you stopped at the store." Detective Myers answered.

"I'm positively sure that I had my wallet in my pocket when I went into the store."

"All right. We have it all down. Just make sure that you cancel all your credit cards and everything." Detective Myers said as he was writing something down.

"I know. And you have my cell phone number, and the number to the hotel right?" Chandler asked the detectives.

(They both nodded and Chandler left. He wished that he had lost his wallet before they went to the store, but he remembered pushing his wallet back down in his pocket when he was looking for something to drink. He took a cab back to the hospital. He wanted to spend all of his time there with Monica. When he returned to her room she wanted to know where he went. He didn't want to lie to her, and he didn't want to upset her or worry her by telling her the truth, but he knew that if he didn't tell her the truth, she would sense that he was lying to her)

"What are we gonna do?" Monica asked nervously.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to my Mom's house. We all were going there anyway. It'll be safer until they catch them."

"Chandler, what if they don't catch them? Are we supposed to stay at your Mom's house forever?"

"I never thought about that." He said. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't think they'll come all the way to New York. Monica said, trying to reassure Chandler and herself.

(Four days later, the gang arrives in New York. Before they left Virginia, they caught the two suspects that they identified at the store. Chandler, Rachel, Joey, and Ross, were asked to return to the police station to make a positive identification. Monica was asked if she heard anything, or saw anything before the explosion, but she was of no help. Nothing happened until she left the store. Ross, Joey, and Rachel identified the guy with the thin mustache, and Chandler identified the other guy who was tall, with black hair, and a mole on the right side of his nose)

(Everyone was getting their luggage out of the mini-van while Chandler helped Monica out of the van. They carried their luggage up the their apartments. Monica had insisted that she carry some of her own bags so that they wouldn't have to carry extra bags up the stairs, but Chandler only allowed her to carry one. He had his left arm around her waist, and he was holding her hand with his right hand. He counted the number of steps as they headed up to their apartments. Joey and Ross had to make another trip back downstairs to get the rest of Rachel's bags being that she was on crutches)

(When they came into Monica and Rachel's apartment, Jack, Judy, and Nora were waiting for them. They all hugged Monica, then Chandler, and Rachel. Nora had tears in her eyes, and Judy held on to Monica, not wanting to let her go. Once everyone was done hugging each other and crying, they all sat in the living room to talk)

"So they caught the suspects?" Jack asked.

"No, well...they only caught two." "They're still looking for the third suspect." Rachel said.

"The two suspects they have in custody won't tell the police where the other suspect is." Ross added.

"Guys, no offense, but we really don't wanna talk about this right now." "It's our first day back." Chandler said, a little frustrated.

"He's right." "We're sorry." Jack apologized.

(They were all silent for a while. After about a minute, they found something else to talk about. Three hours later, they left. Nora was staying at a hotel for a few days. Rachel went into her room with the help of Joey, and Chandler carried Monica into her room. She didn't want him to because of the cast on his arm, but he insisted. He gently laid her on the bed and made sure she was comfortable. Once she was comfortable he started unpacking her clothes)

"Chandler?" "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm unpacking your things."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. You usually unpack the same day that you return home. I just thought I'd do it for you." He said with a slight frown.

"I know, but I know what you can do for me."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you come over here with me?" She said.

(Chandler walks over and sits on the bed next to her.)

"Anything you want honey." He said with a smile.

(Monica reaches for his face and Chandler comes closer. She puts her hands to his face and begins to trace his lips with her fingers. She slowly moves her hands up toward his forehead, down to his eyes, and nose, then back to his mouth. Since she's lost her sight she felt the need to touch his face more often. She usually does that when she kisses him, but now that she can't see him, she felt the need to trace his facial features with her hands. He didn't ask why she did that because he enjoyed it, and he knew it was important to her. He would do the same thing if he were blind. When she would touch his face, he would sigh contentedly and close his eyes. She put her hands to his chest and arms. He put his right hand to her face and caressed her cheek. Then he looked into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. When they break apart, she has a smile on her face)

"Wow, I haven't seen that smile all week!" He said smiling.

"You're a great kisser. Did I ever tell you that? She asked rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard you say it in a while. I thought maybe I've lost my touch." He said lacing his fingers through hers.

"Never sweetie. You're the best." She said laughing.

"At kissing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not just kissing silly. At other things too."

"Okay, now I'm blushing." He said smiling.

(She wished that she could see it. Chandler had the cutest smile. It's one of the first things that attracted her to him)

"Good. I like making you blush. Among other things." She said smiling.

"Hey, same here. Y'know Mrs. Geller, we have a lot in common."

"Yeah, we do." She said squeezing his right hand.

(It was nice to see her smiling and laughing. He didn't think that would happen until she got her sight back. The first couple days of her not being able to see, she cried a lot, but after that, she seemed to be doing better. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself. Chandler didn't understand that. If it were him, he probably wouldn't be able to be that strong. He was impressed with the way Monica was handling the situation. He sat there gazing at her)

"Sweetie, what is it?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked off guard.

"What's going on?" She asked touching his face.

"Why do you ask? He said.

"Because, I can feel you staring at me." She answered laughing.

"Wow. That's what I was doing. I can't help it gorgeous." Chandler said smiling.

"My senses are heightened now." She said.

"Yeah, I can tell. Hey, can you sense how much I love you?" He asked with his forehead resting again hers.

"I think so." She said with a grin.

"Well, I'll just have to show you then."

(Chandler starts kissing Monica really slowly and passionately. They kissed off and on like that for fifteen minutes and they were about to go further until Rachel walked in, and they reluctantly pull apart)

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in here Chandler. I would have knocked." Rachel said embarrassed.

"It's okay." Chandler said.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself Mon." Rachel said smiling.

"I was." Monica said laughing.

"You need help with anything Rach?" Chandler asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just checking on Mon. But I can see she's in good hands."

(Rachel closes the door. Monica puts her hands to his face and they start kissing again. After about ten minutes into the kiss, things are starting to really heat up. They're lying down now. Chandler is between Monica's legs, and she reaches down to unbutton his pants while his kissing her and running his fingers through her hair. Chandler stops kissing her and starts passionately kissing her neck. Monica whispers, I love you in his ear, and suddenly he starts having flashbacks. He slowly gets up off her and sits on the bed with his hand covering his face. Monica sits up)

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'm sorry honey. I keep seeing the explosion. And I keep seeing you on a stretcher. I thought you were dead."

"Chandler, I'm not dead. I'm here with you. Don't forget that."

(Chandler looks at Monica, then puts his head on her lap. He was glad that she was alive and here with him, but he couldn't stop seeing images of what happened that night)

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's: A week later)

(Chandler and Monica are there. He's helping her to memorize the apartment. He was working with her all week. Rachel helped out everyday also. Rachel is out of work until her ankle heals, Chandler worked from home, and Monica is on disability. When they really needed him at work, he would go in for a couple hours, and come right back home. Chandler hated to leave Monica for even a minute, even though he knew she wasn't alone and had help. He didn't even want her to go the refrigerator without him because he was afraid she would run into something and fall)

"You're doing good honey. Now I'm on the couch. Just listen to the sound of my voice."'

"All right." She said walking closer to the couch.

"Good, you're almost here."

(She gets near the couch, and tries to sit down, but almost falls because she's not close enough to sit down)

"Honey let me...

"Chandler, I can do it! She said irritated.

(Chandler was a tremendous help to her, but he was getting on her nerves. He didn't want her to do anything by herself. Whenever she got up, he was beside her in a heartbeat. And whenever they came close to having sex, he would freak out. She understood that he was having flashbacks and he couldn't control them, but she wanted to try to forget about that night, and he talked about it all the time. She sits down beside him. She sensed that his feelings were hurt)

"Chandler, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that this is really hard for me, and I'm trying to do the best that I can, but you won't let me do anything for myself. I need to learn how to be independent. I might not regain my sight for up to a year or so, and I can't have everybody doing everything for me. You guys have jobs, and I'm gonna be alone sometimes. I have to depend on myself. No matter how much you hate it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I feel so worthless. I feel like I can't do anything for you." He said sadly

"That's not true. You can kiss me, and hold me. You can make me laugh. I've lost my sight. I need something to laugh at occasionally to take my mind off things. I need for you to be good company. I can handle the rest. Can you do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said holding her hand.

"Good."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about I make this memorization game fun."

"I'm listening." She said.

"Okay. Every time you reach your destination, you get to kiss me. I'll go stand by the door, and when you reach the door, you get a wonderful kiss from Chandler, as a reward." He said standing up.

"Hmmmm...sound good to me.

(Chandler walks to the door, and Monica gets up. She puts her hands out in front of her for balance and slowly walks toward the door. She gets to the counter and feels her way around it, and makes her way to the sink, and then the refrigerator. Chandler slowly moves from the door to the foosball table smiling. When Monica reaches the door, she begins to feel around it until she finds the door knob)

"Hey, you're not playing fair. I reached the door, now I want my wonderful kiss." She said smiling.

(Chandler walks over to her smiling. Monica is standing with her back against the door. Chandler stands in front of her for a few seconds then kisses her. It's a really slow, sexy kiss. The kiss is so good to Monica that she moans a little. It looks as if they're about to have sex, but while they're up against the door, Joey opens the door to come in and Monica gets hit in the head)

"Oww." Monica said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, sorry guys." Joey said, coming in.

"I guess we shouldn't be this close to the door huh?" Chandler asked smiling.

"I think you're right." Monica answered with mock seriousness.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.

(Chandler and Monica both smile)

"I thought so." He said.

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: 2 weeks later)

(Chandler and Monica are asleep. It's 2:30am. Chandler is having a nightmare about the explosion. He sits upright suddenly, waking Monica)

"Chandler." She said turning over to face him.

"Yeah honey." He answered out of breath.

"Are you having another nightmare?"

"Yeah. I'll be all right. Go back to sleep."

"Chandler, are you sure you're all right?"

Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom."

(Chandler goes to the bathroom and starts crying. Sleep was difficult. And whenever he slept he had nightmares. Being that they hadn't caught the third suspect, he feared for their life. Whenever he expressed his concern, Monica got upset. Monica losing her sight was killing him inside. He couldn't handle it. He tried really hard to be cheerful and funny, but it was hard. He wanted to talk about the night of the explosion, but she didn't. She said that she wanted to put it behind her and get on with her life. And that there was nothing anybody could do about it. So he decided that he would keep his feelings to himself. He was never the type of person to cry, but ever since the explosion, he's cried everyday)

(Monica sits up in bed waiting for Chandler to return from the bathroom. She worried about him. She knew that he was upset. She could feel it. He had nightmares every night, and so did she. She didn't want to tell anybody. It was bad enough that everyone felt sorry for her losing her sight, but she didn't want them to pity her for having nightmares also. When she gets up out of the bed, Chandler comes back in the room)

"Mon, where are you going?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Oh, I was just coming to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine honey." He lied.

"Chandler, you know I can sense when something's wrong. Talk to me about it."

"I don't want to talk about it okay. And even if I did you wouldn't let me anyway, so just drop it." He said irritated.

(Chandler gets back up and leaves the room. Monica gets back in the bed. Her feelings were hurt. She felt like crying. She couldn't believe he snapped at her like that. She knew that her being blind would cause some friction between them, but she didn't think that they would be snapping at each other. She realized that her losing her sight was hard on him, but it was hard on her also. If she could accept it, why couldn't he? she wondered. Then all of a sudden she realized how selfish she was being. Chandler could have been beaten to death, shot, or even blown up with the two store clerks. And even when he made it out alive, he saw the store blow up and thought she was still inside because she wasn't in the van with the rest of them. He was going through hell and she hadn't been there for him. He was in pain and he needed her to comfort him like he was doing for her. She felt so guilty. She lay in bed crying)

**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's: The next day)

(Monica knocks on the door, and Joey lets her in on his way out. She knocks on Chandler's bedroom door and walks in)

"Hi honey. I was on my way over." He said.

"I'm sorry Chandler." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside him.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who snapped at you. I'm so sorry honey." He said looking into her eyes.

"No, don't apologize. I've been selfish lately. I've been expecting you to be there for me. But I haven't been there for you. This has been hell on you, but I didn't see it. I couldn't understand why you were taking me losing my sight so hard, but you suffered a broken wrist because you were fighting for your life, and you thought that I was still in the store when it blew up. You've been trying to comfort me and cheer me up, and I never once did the same. I'm so sorry sweetie. I love you, and I'm here for you now.

"I love you too." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I've been taking you for granted, and I don't wanna do that anymore." She said.

"You don't take me for granted."

"Lately I have. I love you more than anything Chandler, and I don't want you to feel like you have to keep things to yourself because of me."

"Monica, you're being too hard on yourself."

"Chandler...I feel so bad that I haven't been here for you lately. You have been amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Me too." He said hugging Monica.

"We have been snapping at each other." He said breaking the embrace.

"We just need to deal with each other better. We have to talk to each other."

"I know." He said.

"I know you've been wanting to talk to me about the nightmares, and what happened that night, but I kept saying that I didn't want to talk about it. I was being selfish, and I'm sorry." She said putting her head down.

"Honey, you don't have to keep apologizing." He said touching her face.

(They sit and talk for hours. Monica finally told Chandler that she's been having nightmares too. He wasn't surprised. He was just waiting for Monica to tell him)

**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: 3 weeks later)

(Monica is coming out of her room. She was walking without holding her hands out in front of her. She walked a little past the table when she tripped and fell. Chandler then walks in the apartment. He walks toward her bedroom and notices that she's on the floor. He hurries over and helps her get up off the floor)

"What happened?" He asked.

"I tripped. I guess I should always hold out my arms when I walk huh? It helps me keep my balance."

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He asked.

"No." I'm fine. It's so weird. I have nightmares, and I can see in my dreams, but when I wake up, I expect to see, the way I see in my dreams. I blink my eyes, and even rub them thinking that the darkest would somehow disappear."

"It will honey." Chandler said.

"I don't know. It feels like I'll never get my sight back. I mean, the doctors said it could be 2 months, or two years." She said sadly.

"Or it could be sooner." Chandler said trying to sound hopeful.

"I know. It just doesn't seem like it."

"I would trade places with you in a minute if I could." He said.

"Chandler, stop saying that. I wouldn't want you too. I would rather go through this than to have you go through this." She said.

"I think we should get help with this." He suggested.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm mean...I think we should see a psychiatrist." He said holding her hand.

"I think you're right." She said feeling his left arm.

"I sick of not being able to sleep." He said.

"Sweetie you got your cast off!"

"Yeah, I felt like I had that thing on forever. Rachel gets hers taking off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. She would have been able to get it taken off last week, but the doctor ordered her to stay off of it for another week because she walks on it all the time." She said.

"Well, my wrist feels as good as new." He said smiling.

**SCENE:** (Central Perk: A week later)

(The gang is there. Chandler has his arm around Monica and she's leaning on his shoulder. They're all talking and laughing. They don't notice that a guy walks in and takes a seat behind them at a small table. He's trying to listen to their conversation. He wanted to take action, but he didn't quite have a plan yet. He knew that he shouldn't be there. He should be out of the country, but he couldn't resist. He had to make some people pay. He suddenly decided that he would first find out exactly what these people knew, so he would know how to get even. He wouldn't leave the country until his job was done...)


	9. Danger!

**TOW THEY'RE IN DANGER  
**By Creassya

**_This takes place after The Adjustment. Chandler and Monica have agreed to see a psychiatrist to help them deal with Monica's blindness and their near death experience. Chandler is also worried about the third suspect coming to find them._**

* * *

Chandler and Monica are in the psychiatrist office. It's their first session.

"Okay, Chandler, both of you have described what happened nearly two months ago when the store you went into was blown up. Now I want you to describe your feelings about the after effects of that morning. I want you to describe how you feel about Monica being blind." Dr. Richardson said.

"I hate it. I wish it would have been me instead."

"Chandler, I hate when you say that."

"What else are you feeling?" Dr. Richardson demanded.

"Fear. When I'm not dreaming about the explosion, I'm dreaming about the third suspect they haven't found yet. I keep seeing a guy with a mask on, pointing a gun to my head. Just when he's about to shoot me, I wake up." He said with his head down.

"Monica, what do you think about what Chandler has just said?"

"I think that he's being paranoid for nothing. This guy is probably somewhere in Mexico. He would be stupid to try to get revenge." Monica said.

"Monica, this guy probably has my wallet. If he does, then he knows where I live."

"Okay, before things become heated, I want to know how Monica feels about her being blind." Dr. Richardson said looking at Chandler.

"I'm just glad that the explosion didn't kill me or my friends. I want to get my sight back, but I just have to get used to things being the way they are."

Dr. Richardson notices the frustrated look on Chandler's face. She also felt that Monica wasn't expressing her real feelings.

"Chandler, I notice that you don't agree with what Monica has just said."

"She's hiding the way she really feels."

"What?" Monica asked angrily.

"Mon, you show no pain. You're pretending that this situation isn't bothering you." He said.

"Well, what do you want me to do huh? You want me to cry day and night? That's not gonna make things better. I'm still gonna be blind."

Monica, there's nothing wrong with expressing sorrow. I can tell that you're holding in a lot of pain. That's not good. From what Chandler has said, it doesn't seem like you've allowed yourself to grieve.

"I've cried for days after this happened." Monica said.

"Have you allowed yourself to cry since then?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"No. I just haven't been that sad. I have people around me that love me and helps me. Besides, the lost of my sight is only temporary."

"And how do you feel about that?" Dr. Richardson asked looking at Monica.

"Well, I'm just glad that it's not permanent. Things could have been a lot worse." Monica said trying to sound convincing.

"See what I mean." Chandler said frustrated.

Monica is getting upset with Chandler, but is trying not to show it. She was trying really hard to keep a positive attitude about her blindness, but they didn't buy it. She just wished that this whole nightmare would end.

Phoebe and Joey are walking to Central Perk. She kept looking behind her because it felt like someone was following them. She felt silly for being paranoid, so she dismissed the feeling. What she didn't know, was that someone _was_ following them. Once Phoebe and Joey took their seats on the couch at Central Perk, the guy that was following them stood in the window long enough to take a few pictures of them and he left.

Ross is in the park with Ben. They're playing catch with Ben's ball. Neither of them notice that a guy is taking pictures of them. When They stop playing catch and walk over and sits down on a bench, Carol shows up to pick up Ben. The guy took pictures of her too. He left shortly after so he wouldn't be seen. He knew that the police were still looking for him so he had to be careful. He decided that he would go to Central Perk. He needed to follow them around as much as possible to find out everything they knew.

Phoebe and Joey are at Central Perk when Chandler and Monica enter. The guy was sitting in the back by the pay phone. He watched the couple come in. He recognized Chandler. The last time that he was in Central Perk, he only saw Chandler from the side. Chandler and Monica take a seat on the couch next to Phoebe and Joey.

"So how did the first session go?" Phoebe asked.

"A little frustrating. But I guess that's to be expected." Chandler said.

"How was it for you Mon?" Joey asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Monica said.

"Monica..."

"Chandler, let's not start this right now okay?" Monica asked irritated.

"Are you two okay?" Joey asked.

"He seems to think I'm being too positive." Monica said.

"That's not what I'm saying Monica. I just think you should acknowledge your real feelings." Chandler said softly.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now. We'll disgust this later Chandler." She said upset.

"Sorry we asked." Phoebe said.

"Hey Chandler, why don't we go to movie tonight?" Joey suggested trying to change the subject.

"I don't feel much like it." He said.

Monica was sensing the hurt in Chandler's voice. She felt bad for him. He was having such a hard time. She wanted him to get out and enjoy himself. He was so busy taking care of her that he wasn't taking care of himself. Joey and Chandler notice the sad look on Monica's face.

"Mon, what's wrong?" Joey asked concerned.

"Chandler, I want you to go out with Joey. I really want you to enjoy yourself. You haven't done that in so long. You've been too busy looking after me." She said reaching for his hand.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes,. It would really make me happy." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?" He asked grinning.

"No. I just want you to do something for you."

"Thanks honey." He said giving her a kiss.

"Great!" Joey said excited.

"Yeah, and I can hang out with you Mon." Phoebe said.

The guy watches Monica and Chandler closely. A plan was forming in his head. He had an idea to get closer to the gang. He knew they wouldn't recognize him because they didn't see him that night. And he didn't see them. It was obvious to him that they were all close, so they must have been there that night, and he would soon find out.

Two days later Phoebe comes into Chandler and Joey's apartment with her date.

"Hey Chandler. I want you to meet Jake. Jake this is Chandler, Joey, and Ross.

The all get up and shake his hand.

"So how did you two meet?" Joey asked.

"We met at the coffeehouse. We'll have to talk later guys, we're gonna be late." Phoebe said.

"All right. Nice to meet you Jake?" Ross said.

"Same here." He said waving his hand and leaving with Phoebe.

A week later Chandler and Monica are in Dr. Lana Richardson's office. Their psychiatrist.

"Okay, we're going to start where we left off last week. Chandler, you were saying that Monica hasn't been expressing her real feelings about being blind, or about what happened to you in the store right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still feel the same way? Be honest." Dr. Richardson said.

"Yes, I still feel the same way." He said.

"Monica, how do feel about what Chandler said?"

"Well...he's entitled to his opinion, but I'm just trying to deal with a stressful situation the best way I know how." Monica said.

"And how's that?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"By realizing how lucky I am. I survived an explosion and lived to tell about it. I managed to walk away without my sight, and with a few cuts and bruises."

"That's a really healthy attitude to have. Most victims don't carry around a positive attitude like that until they've dealt with the situation for a while." She said using reverse psychology.

"Thank you." Monica said.

"All right. Now, this is the a rough exercise, but it's really helpful."

"I'm all for it." Chandler said.

"Monica?"

"It's fine with me." She said.

"All right. Chandler what are some things that you don't like about Monica since the explosion?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"I don't like the way she hides her feelings. She didn't used to do that before."

"What else?"

"She doesn't like for me to talk about what happened that night. Y'know, my feelings about that suspect that's still out there." Chandler said.

"And how does that make you feel?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"I feel...I feel alone, and kinda depressed, like I can't talk to anyone about the way I feel."

"How did that make you behave? What did you do about it?"

"I would just go somewhere private, like my room or the bathroom, and cry."

While Chandler was talking about how he's been feeling, Monica felt like crying, but she held back her tears. Chandler was miserable and she hated it. She wanted so much to take away the pain he felt, but she knew she couldn't. She reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She was trying to reassure him that he's not alone.

Phoebe and Jake are at a restaurant finishing up their dinner. Phoebe was beginning to really like him.

"So, what happened to your friend? The one that's blind?" Jake asked.

"It happened in an explosion. We were in Virginia, on our way to Florida to see Chandler's Mom. We stopped to get gas and something to eat, and some guys beat up these two clerks and blew up the store."

"So where was she?" Jake asked.

"She was coming out of the bathroom behind the store."

"So she didn't see who did it huh?" He asked

"No. It all happened when she left the store." Phoebe answered.

"Wow. Did the police catch the people who did this?" He asked curiously.

"Well, they only caught two. The third suspect is still out there. He's probably out of the country or something." She said.

"Do the police have a description of the third suspect?"

"No, just that he's short, but that narrows it down to about ten million." She said.

"Yeah, you're right. Chandler must being going nuts I bet. Does he know anything?"

"He overheard them saying something about them blowing up the store because they weren't being paid or something. I don't actually know what he heard them talking about. He doesn't talk about that night."

"Yeah, I imagine it's difficult to relive something like that. So you ready to go? He asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going next?" She asked.

"The movies." He answered.

"Okay."

Later that night, Monica goes over to Chandler and Joey's. Chandler hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. It's Monica.

"Chandler?"

"Hi honey."

Monica slowly walks closer to him. She stands there for a few seconds, then she reaches up to touch his face. He closes his eyes and they hug each other tightly.

"I love you Chandler. I'm sorry you feel so alone." She said holding back her tears.

"I love you too."

Monica and Chandler pull apart and she comes in and he shuts the door. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He gently lays her on the bed and goes to shut his door. He goes back over to Monica and lays on top of her. They start kissing and taking off each other clothes. Monica reaches up and starts to rub his chest. As she's running her hands all over his body, he starts seeing images again. He kept trying to block them out by closing his eyes, but that only made it worse. He was so frustrated. He wanted to stop having flashbacks, but it was impossible. He laid on top on her and cried. She didn't get mad at him this time. She held him in her arms and ran her finger through his hair and rubbed his back. Tears slid down her face, and she used her left hand to wipe them away. She felt she had to be strong for him, so she didn't let him see her cry.

The next day, Ross and his girlfriend Faye are sitting on the couch at Central Perk. Ross has his arm around her whispering something in her ear. The guy takes pictures of them and leaves.

"Ross you are too much."

"What?"

"We're supposed to be meeting your friends here, and you wanna go back to your apartment? Not very nice of you." Faye said smiling.

"Come on, you know you wanna." Ross said taunting her.

"You're right, I do." She said kissing him.

"Well, let's go."

"No. We're staying right here until your friends show up." She said smiling.

"And I thought you were fun." He said kissing her neck.

"I am. You'll see."

Chandler and Monica walk in and sits down.

"Cut it out you two." Chandler said.

"Yeah, cut it out." Monica repeated.

"Oh, I get it. You're doing one of my numbers huh?"

"Not really." Chandler said.

"You guys ready to go to the park?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, just waiting on you and Faye to finished making out." Chandler teased.

They all got up and left the coffeehouse.

Phoebe and Jake are at Chandler and Joey's. The three of them are eating Chinese food. Jake and Joey were talking about Joey's acting career. He seemed really interested. Phoebe couldn't believe her luck. Jake was cute and there was something mysterious about him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"You can come check out the play that I'm in next week."

"Oh, that would be great." Jake said.

"I'll have the tickets in the next couple days."

"Great."

"Well Joey, we have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe said.

"All right." Joey said.

Phoebe and Jake leave and go back to her place.

A week later, Chandler and Monica are at their psychiatrist office.

"Okay, last week we were talking about the things that you don't like about Monica since the explosion. Now I want Monica to talk about the things that she doesn't like about you." She said looking at Chandler.

"All right." Chandler said turning to look at Monica.

"Monica go ahead. Explain what you don't like about Chandler."

"Well, I don't like the way he's always telling me that I should express my real feelings. If I was all depressed and didn't want to come out of my room, everyone would be telling me to look on the bright side, and be grateful that I'm alive. I'm doing that, but yet he's telling me that I shouldn't." She said.

"I'm telling you that." Chandler said.

"Let her finish Chandler."

"I hate that he still doesn't let me go to the bathroom by myself. I've told him a million times that I want to be as independent as I can, but I'm still having trouble with him. I mean, he lets me do a lot of other things that he didn't want me to do when I first lost my sight, but I would like to walk to the bathroom by myself. I already feel extremely helpless, but I feel even more helpless when he doesn't let me do things for myself."

"Chandler, how do you feel about that?"

"I feel helpless too. I have to sit back and do nothing. I want to be there for her and help her."

"Chandler, you can help me when I ask for help. You have to realize that you can't fix my problems. All you can do is be there me." Monica said.

"She's right. That's the mistake a lot of men make. They try to fix their spouse's problems and in the process they make the situation worse. The most important thing to do, is not to try to fix the problem, but listen instead. Being there for the person is the best thing to do. Despite what guys might think, us women don't want you to fix what ever's wrong. We just want your support. Don't try to be a hero thinking you can come and sweep us off our feet, and take away all of our problems, because it won't work. It'll just blow up in your face. Women often resent the men who try to come in and fix everything." Dr. Richardson lectured.

"I didn't know that." Chandler said.

"It's okay. A lot of men don't."

"That's the point I've been trying to make." Monica said.

"Do you have any anger bottled up?" She asked her.

"No. I've already expressed my anger with Chandler."

"What about anger from the morning of the explosion?"

"What do you mean?" Monica asked.

"Are you angry that you lost your sight? Did you ask yourself why this happened to you?"

"No. I mean, I was a little sad about losing my sight, but I wasn't angry. I probably would be angry if the lost of my sight was permanent."

"Monica honey, why can't you just admit that your angry for what happened to you?"

"Chandler, don't start." She said making no attempt to hide her anger.

"See, you're angry." He said.

"That's because you keep pushing me. You want me to be angry."

"Monica, I don't want you to be angry. I want you to admit that your angry. Why can't you do that?"

"Why can't you get off my back?" She snapped.

Chandler leaned back against the couch they were sitting on and put his hands to his face. With Monica denying that she wasn't sad or angry, he felt like they were getting nowhere.

Later that day Chandler walks out of his room and answers the phone. It was Monica telling him to come over. She said that they needed to talk. At first he told her that he just wanted to be by himself for a few hours, but she kept begging him to come over. She sounded scared. So he decided to go over and find out what was wrong. He walks out of his and Joey's apartment and stands in front of her and Rachel's apartment. He turns the door knob to go in, but the door is locked.

"Monica, what's going on? The door is locked" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry." She said unlocking the door and opening it."

"Why did you tell me to come over and then have the door locked?" He asked with his face frowned up.

"Sorry."

"Well, can I come in?"

Monica steps back to let Chandler in. When he walks in he sees that Phoebe is crying. He turns around and his face turns a ghostly white. Jake has a gun held to Monica's head and she's crying also. He was hiding in the back of the door when Monica let Chandler in.

"Jake, let her go. What the hell is?" Chandler said.

"Ask them who I am?" He said with a smirk on his face.

He turns to look at Phoebe.

"He's the third suspect." She said wiping her eyes.


	10. Hostage Situation

**TOW THE HOSTAGE SITUATION**

BY CREASSYA

For months Chandler has feared that the third suspect from the explosion would come back for revenge. Now his worst nightmare has come true. Phoebe is dating a new guy, but this guy isn't what he seems to be. Once they discover that Phoebe's new boyfriend is actually the missing suspect, it's too late. He holds them hostage in an attempt to kill his witnesses.

"You're who?" He asked in shock.

"You heard Phoebe. I'm the third suspect." He said smugly.

"Look, I'm the one you want. Nobody else knows anything. Please just let Monica go." Chandler pleaded.

"Now why should I do that?" He said.

"She has nothing to do with this. She didn't see anything that happened."

"Phoebe told me that, but I wasn't sure that she was telling the truth. But she was a tremendous help. She told me everything I needed to know. Well, just about everything."

"Chandler, Monica, I'm so sorry." Phoebe said crying.

"It's not your fault." Chandler said.

"Please Jake. Just let her go!" Phoebe yelled.

"No. It's more fun this way." He said laughing.

Joey is hanging up the phone when Rachel comes in.

"Hey Joey. Ready for the big night?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. This is a role that could get me noticed and make me a star."

"Okay. If you say so." Rachel said under her breath.

"Have you seen Chandler and Monica?" Joey asked.

"No. They're probably across the hall."

"I went over there, but nobody was home. I had to knock on the door because it was locked.

"Really? Well, let me go open the door." She said.

Rachel leaves Joey and Chandler's apartment and goes over to open the door, but she notices that it's locked. She gets out her keys to open the door. She puts the key in the door, but it won't open. She tries again with no luck. She didn't understand what was going on, so she gave up and went over to Chandler and Joey's.

"I can't get in." She said frowning up her face.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. My key doesn't work."

"That's strange. Monica wouldn't just change the locks." Joey said.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel said sitting down.

"Well, you just have to wait until Monica comes home."

Jake still has the gun pointed to Monica's head. She was scared to death. She had heard what he and the other two guys had done to the store clerks in Virginia, and she feared for her life and Chandler and Phoebe's. She couldn't remember a time where she felt so scared.

"So Chandler, what exactly did you hear in the store that night?" He asked with his arm around Monica's neck.

"All I heard was that you guys weren't being paid your money." Chandler said looking at Monica.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Jake said clicking the gun while it's still pointed at Monica's head.

"Jake, please!" Chandler yelled.

"What else do you know?"

"If I tell you what I know, will you let her go?" Chandler asked near panic.

"That doesn't really matter. I'll let her go when I feel like it. You have no choice. If you don't tell me everything you know, I'll kill her. So spill it."

"Like I told you before, I just overheard you guys saying that you were gonna blow up the store because they were holding out on you."

"What did you see?" Jake asked.

"I just saw the other two guys beating up the other store clerk. I swear that's all I know."

"Please just let us go." Phoebe said.

"You shut up!" He yelled.

Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Monica. He felt even more helpless than he'd ever felt in his life. He kept having nightmares about the third suspect holding a gun to his head. Not once did he think that Monica would be the one standing there with a gun being held to her head. He didn't know what to do. Chandler felt like Jake would really kill them no matter what he said or did. He was terrified when Rachel was trying to get in the apartment. He thought Jake would open the door and shoot her. Jake had stuck a key in the door and put a table in front of it. He also told Phoebe to cut the phone lines. He didn't know that Chandler had a cell phone on him. He had turned it off earlier because he didn't feel like being bothered.

An hour later Ross comes into Chandler and Joey's apartment.

"Hey guys." Ross said coming in and closing the door.

"Hey Ross, have you seen Chandler and Monica?" Rachel asked.

"Or Phoebe? She was supposed to be here a half-hour ago." Joey said.

"No. I just came back from Faye's house."

"So you two are getting pretty serious huh?" Joey asked smiling.

"Well,...yeah." Ross said grinning.

The phone rings, so Joey goes over to the counter and picks up the phone.

"Joey!" Chandler said whispering.

"Chandler? Why are you whispering?"

"Listen, you have to call 911. Jake has us all hostage. He's the third suspect. He has a gun to Monica's head." Chandler said.

"What? Oh my God!"

"Hurry up. He thinks I know something, but I don't. I think he might start shooting!" Chandler said.

"All right." Joey said.

"I have to go. I'm in the bathroom on my cell phone. He told Phoebe to cut the phone cord, so I can't talk long. Bye

"Oh My God!" Joey said sitting down.

"What? What's going on? Rachel asked.

"They're being held hostage across the hall."

"What?" Ross said.

"By who?" Rachel asked.

"By Jake." Joey said in shock.

"What?" Rachel said.

"He's the missing suspect."

"I can't believe this." Ross said.

"I have to call the police." Joey said.

Joey picked up the phone and called the police. He explained everything. They told him not to worry and that they were on their way with plenty of backup.

Monica is now sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Jake is standing a few inches away from her pointing the gun to her face.

"Can you please take that gun out of her face!? He yelled angrily.

He takes the gun away from her face and points it at Chandler.

"You like this better?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather have you pointing the gun at me rather than at her." He said.

"Awww, how noble of you." Jake said sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing this for?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He said now pointing the gun at her.

"Just let them go okay. They didn't even identify your friends. I did."

"Oh, so you're the one who messed up my plans. You're the one who put them behind bars. I didn't get all that from Phoebe." He said pointing the gun at Chandler once again.

"So how did you find me?" Chandler asked terrified.

"Like you don't know. I found your wallet before we left the store. I didn't see you there, but my friend told me that you two got into a fight. I knew that wallet would come in handy."

Meanwhile Ross, Joey, and Rachel, are panicked. They're waiting for the police to arrive.

"I can't stand not knowing what's going on over there." Joey said.

"Hey, I'll go over to my apartment. I'll be able to see them from the window." Ross suggested.

"That's a good idea." Rachel sitting biting her nails.

"I'll go and you two stay here and wait for the police. I'll call when I get to my apartment." He said on his way out.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rachel said.

"It'll be all right Rach. The police are on their way."

Joey was scared to death for his friends, but he didn't want to seem too scared. He had to stay strong for Rachel.

As soon as Ross gets over to his apartment, he picks up the phone to call the police. When he gets through to them, he tells them about the hostage situation even though Joey has already informed them about what was going on. He wanted some of the police to come to his apartment so that they could see what was going on. When he got off the phone with the police, he went over to the window and pulled the drapes shut, so he could peak at what was going on. He didn't want Jake to see him looking at him through the window. Ross was horrified. Jake had the gun pointed in Monica's face. Chandler is trying to plead with him and Phoebe is on the couch crying. He suddenly takes the gun away from Monica's face and goes over to the couch and points the gun to Phoebe's head. Monica is crying really hard, so Chandler walks over to her. Before he gets to her, Jake turns around and shoots him. Chandler falls to the floor, and Monica and Phoebe scream.

"I don't want anybody else to move!" He yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe said crying.

"The next one moves gets it in the head. Understand?"

Joey and Rachel hear the gun shot and are now panicking. Rachel is crying uncontrollably and Joey is pacing back and forth with tears in his eyes. They knew that Jake had a gun held to Monica's head, and they were afraid that he might have shot her. The phone rings, so Joey runs to answer it.

"Joey!

"Ross, what's happening over there? We heard a gun shot."

"He shot Chandler."

"Oh My God!" Is he all right?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. He's not moving. I can't really see that well. I have the drapes shut. I don't want him to see me."

The police arrive and they knock on Chandler and Joey's door. Rachel runs over and opens the door.

The other police officers arrived at Ross's apartment also. He told them that one of his friends had been shot. They immediately call for more backup and a negotiator. They didn't know what else this fugitive was capable of.

Half an hour later the police bring in a negotiator. Since the phone line had been cut the negotiator stood outside the door.

"Jake, Jake this is John. I'm with the N.Y.P.D. I'd like to try and help you." He yelled through the door.

"What, who called the cops huh?" He yelled looking around the room at each of them.

"Some people in the building, heard some commotion and called us." The negotiator explained.

"You think I"m stupid? That's not what happened." Jake said angrily.

"Joey probably called the cops. He can hear that something isn't right." Monica said.

"Did I ask you anything?" He yelled pointing the gun at her again.

"Can you please stop pointing the gun at my girlfriend?" Chandler asked angrily.

"Do you want me to put another hole in you? I have the gun. I'm in charge here. I'll do what I want, when I want. Now shut up!

The police are taking pictures of Jake from Ross's window and checking to see if he his a record. They didn't want to waste time because Jake was very dangerous, and a man was shot. So they moved as fast as they could. Ross was really worried about Chandler. He was expecting him to be dead. He was able to see Monica sitting on the floor in the kitchen, but he couldn't see Chandler. One of the officers called the negotiator to find out if all the hostages were okay, especially Chandler.

"Yeah, he's been shot in his arm. We just heard him and the suspect arguing." John said to into the phone.

The police were in and out of Chandler and Joey's apartment. They couldn't believe what was happening just across the hall. It was hard for Joey to stay calm. Rachel was in the bathroom throwing up. A few more police officers came in with a swat team. They did a background check on Jake, and found out that he's an ex-cop. He specialized in bombs. He was on the bomb squad for ten years before he was fired. He was with the N.Y.P.D for 7 years and the M.P.D (Miami Police Department) for three years.

Ross reluctantly called his parents, but they weren't home. So he left a message on the machine. The police were in Ross's apartment, in Chandler and Joey's apartment, and outside the building. They had the building surrounded. They even hid out on the roof. They knew how dangerous this man was and they didn't want him to get away.

"Jake, can I go in Monica's room to get a shirt or belt or something to tie around Chandler's arm? He's in pain." Phoebe said.

"No, nobody is going anywhere." Jake shouted.

"Jake, we have the building surrounded. Just let the hostages go. We can work out a deal." John pleaded.

"No. No deal. I know how you cops are. You're liars. You never help anybody. You just use people to get what you want. Well, it's not gonna work this time."

Four hours pass. It's now 9:30 at night. Everyone is getting restless and frustrated. The negotiator isn't getting anywhere. He went into Joey and Chandler's apartment to talk with one of the officers. He knew that talking to Jake wasn't going to do any good. They decided that they needed to do things a differently. He stayed on the phone with the police officers who were at Ross's apartment for thirty minutes coming up with a plan to get Jake out of the apartment without endangering the hostages.

Ross's parents got his message and called him back right away. They talked to one of the officers and he explained the situation to them. Soon after they hung up with them, they showed up. The police wouldn't let them in the building.

By 12:00 the plan was put into effect. They wanted to make sure that the plan they had come up with wouldn't put the hostages in any danger.

Jake was tired, and hungry. He was thinking of a way to get out of the building without the cops all over him. Phoebe got tired of watching him walk around with that gun in his hand. She looked over at the window and noticed that Ross had the drapes pulled shut. She thought that was unusual. Ross barely ever shut his drapes.

Ross went over and stood at the window so that Jake could see him. Jake was pacing back and forth, but stopped in mid stride when he saw Ross standing at the window looking at him. He frowned up his face and went over to the window. Suddenly the police kick in the door and the officers at Ross's apartment point their guns at him. It wasn't as easy to knock the door down as they expected because the table was in front of the door. The swat team stands in the middle of the room pointing guns at him. He didn't have anywhere to go. The cops told Phoebe to go across the hall. Some of the police officers helped Chandler and Monica up and escorted them across the hall to safety. Jake knew he was cornered. He didn't want to go jail. He had done too many things. They order him not to move, but he raises his arm and puts the gun to his head.

"Drop the gun!" John shouted.

"Why should I? You're not gonna let me go." Jake said.

"Drop the gun! You don't wanna go out like that." One of the officers said.

"Yes I do."

As soon as he put his finger on the trigger, one of the police officers shot him. He was still conscious when they slapped the handcuffs on him and read him his rights. Ross watched the whole thing from his window. They only shot him in his leg. The wanted him alive so that he could be punished for the rest of his life. He was lead out of the building and into the police car headed to the hospital. Jack and Judy ran to hug Ross and Monica when they emerged from the building.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Phoebe asked once they were outside.

"He's gonna spend the rest of his life behind bars. We found out a lot of things about him today." John said.

"Like what?" Joey asked.

"Like the fact that he was a cop a while ago. He specialized in bombs also."

"Oh My God! Monica said.

"He's done a lot of things. We've been looking for him for years." John said.

"Why didn't he just leave the country?" Ross asked.

"Well, the two suspect that you identified, are his brothers. Him getting revenge was business and personal. We'll talk more about this at the station." He said.

Chandler was in the ambulance. Monica was allowed to ride with him. The rest of the gang was escorted to the hospital by the police. Chandler was feeling a little weak, but okay. Once they received word that Chandler was okay they were escorted to the police station to answer questions...

**STAY TUNED...**


	11. Phone Calls

**TOW THE PHONE CALLS...**  
By Creassya

**This takes place after TOW THE HOSTAGE SITUATION. Jake held Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe hostage. Chandler was shot when he tried to walk over to Monica. After hours of him holding them hostage, the police come up with a plan to capture the fugitive without putting Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe in harms way. With the help of Ross, the police break down the door and capture Jake. Will this all be over now that Jake is behind bars? Let's see...**

The gang, minus Chandler, is at the 9th prestinct for questioning. They were being questioned for hours. They were all tired and frustrated. They were ready to go home. Being in the interrogation room reminded them of that awful morning of the explosion. When it all started. Joey had his arm around Phoebe who was still a little shook up.

"Do we have to testify when this goes to trial?" Phoebe asked scared.

"Yeah, I mean, with all that you've got on this guy, you shouldn't need our testimony." Ross said.

"Look, we want to put this guy away for a long time. By having all of you testify at trial it would mean sending him away for a long time." Detective Marshall said.

"We know this scares all of you, but it's for the best."

"You don't need me right? I wasn't in the store when they were beating up those clerks, and I wasn't in Monica and Rachel's apartment when the were being held hostage." Joey pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. All of your testimonies are important to this case." Detective Lane said.

"What happens if he's not convicted?" Rachel asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now. It'll be months before they're tried." Detective Lane said walking around.

"When is the preliminary hearing?" Ross asked.

"Probably the day after tomorrow." Detective Marshall answered.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions, you're all free to go." Detective Lane said.

Monica sat quietly while they asked questions. She knew that Chandler was okay, but she was worried about him and wanted to be by his side. All this time, Chandler dreamed about this guy coming back for revenge, and even had flashbacks. Now it was all a reality. She never imagined that this would happen. She should have taken Chandler more seriously. Everyone was tired and wanted to go home to get some sleep, but she wanted to go the hospital to be with Chandler. They took separate cabs. Ross and Monica took a cab back to the hospital, and Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey, went home.

Chandler woke up at 7am. When he turned his head, he noticed that Monica was asleep with her head down on the edge of the bed. He reached over and stroked her hair. She instantly wakes up.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi sweetie. Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you okay?" He asked sitting up.

"Yeah I guess." She said.

All of a sudden she burst into tears. Chandler was surprised. He hadn't seen her cry in months, besides the night before. He leaned forward as she sat on the bed. He held her in his right arm while she cried. He's left arm was in a sling. It took an hour to calm her down. Every time she stopped crying, she would start back up seconds later. He didn't say anything. He just held her until she stopped crying. He felt that it was long over do. She had held in her tears for so long. Once she stopped crying, he pulled away and looked at her. He raised his right hand to her face and gently caressed it. The cuts and bruises on her face were still visible, but they were slowly disappearing. He softly kissed her right cheek, then her left, and gently kissed her on the lips. After a couple seconds, Monica breaks the kiss. She reaches up and touches his face.

"I love you so much Chandler." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." He said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It feels like this is never gonna be over." She said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, we have to testify against him."

"I know."

"I'm scared. Aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I'm looking forward to it. I hope they put him away forever." Chandler said angrily.

"I hope so too, but..."

"Monica, he can't hurt us now."

It' the next day. Chandler comes out of his room, on the way to the bathroom, when the phone rings. When he answers the phone he hears heaving breathing on the other end. He says hello for the second time, but the person doesn't say anything, so he hangs up. He goes to use the bathroom then comes back into his room and shuts the door.

"You're up." He said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I needed some sleep."

"You and me both." I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months." Chandler said.

"I hate this whole thing." Monica said.

"Me too honey, but it's almost over."

"No, it's just the beginning. Just thinking about having to go to court...

"Honey, that's months away. At least we didn't have to go to the preliminary hearing." Chandler pointed out.

"I know. You know, in a way, I'm glad that I can't see their faces."

Four days later Chandler and Monica are at their psychiatrist.

"Okay, Chandler the last time you two were here, you were talking about how alone you've felt since the explosion. Now Monica, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel about the explosion, and anything related to what happened that morning."

"I'm just glad that...that..."

"Go on." Dr. Richardson said.

"I hate this. I hate not being able to see. I hate not being able to work. I hate being this dependent. And what I hate more than anything, is the fact that I can't see Chandler's face. I miss watching him sleep." She said crying.

Monica tries to control her sobs but she couldn't. Chandler reaches over and puts his right arm around her and she lays on his lap. He rubs her arm and strokes her hair. Chandler and Lana Richardson look at each other is if to say, we're finally making progress.

"I'm sorry." Monica apologized.

"Don't apologize. This is what you're here for. You need to let out this pain that you're feeling. It's nothing to apologize for or to be ashamed of." Lana said.

"I know, but I tried so hard to be positive and strong. I guess I'm not." She said still laying her head on Chandler's lap.

"You can be positive, but allow yourself time to grieve first. Once you let out all that pain, you'll be at peace with everything that's happened. Then you won't have any problems being positive."

"I wish I could believe you." Monica said wiping her tears away.

"It's perfectly normal to feel this way. You've been through a lot the past couple months. You've lost your sight, you and Chandler were held hostage last week, and he was also shot." Dr. Richardson said.

When she brought up Chandler being shot, Monica cried even harder.

"When I heard the gun shot and he fell to the floor, I thought he was dead. I thought I would lose him." She said sobbing.

Chandler kept stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. He had tears in his eyes. He hated to see Monica cry, but he knew that it was necessary for her to let out the pain she was feeling.

Chandler and Monica are sitting on the couch in his and Joey's apartment later that day. Monica has her head on his lap. For a whole week she's been up under him. She didn't want to be away from him for a second. She felt the need to stay close to him at all times. Earlier when he went to the bathroom she woke up. She was about to get out of bed to follow him, when he came back in his room. He didn't seem to mind all the attention she was giving him, and it made her feel safe to be by his side.

Rachel is at Phoebe's asleep on the couch until she hears her come in. Rachel hears someone coming in and is scared until she sees that it's Phoebe.

"Hey Rach. Did you get any sleep?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"A little. Not much. I hope you don't mind me staying here for a little while."

"Of course not." Phoebe said.

"It's kinda hard for me to stay there, especially since Monica's been staying at Chandler and Joey's."

"It's not a problem."

"Phoebe, I think he's been calling the house." Rachel said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was there yesterday and when I picked up the phone and said hello, the person started pressing buttons in my ear."

"Rach, I'm sure it was just some kid playing on the phone or something."

"Maybe, but it just freaked me out. I keep hearing that gun shot. I thought he shot Mon in the head." She said with tears in her eyes.

"When he shot Chandler, I thought he was dead. I covered my eyes and screamed. I was too afraid to look." Phoebe said shaking.

"Phoebe, you're shaking."

"I've never seen anybody get shot before. He kept pointing that damn gun to our heads." She said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I could have handled being in there." Rachel said wiping her tears.

"I was really starting to like him. I told him everything he wanted to know. How could I have been so stupid." Phoebe said crying.

"Phoebe stop doing this to yourself. It's not your fault."

Rachel moves closer to Phoebe and hugs her. Phoebe hadn't sleep in days. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jake pointing the gun to her head. The whole time they were going out he was using her to get information. She couldn't believe how gullible she was. She was upset with herself. Chandler and Monica told her that it wasn't her fault, but she felt differently.

Chandler and Monica feel asleep on the couch. It was 2am. The phone rang, so Chandler lifts Monica's feet up off his legs and he gets up to answer the phone, wondering who could be calling so late. When he answered the phone, the person mumbled something.

"Hello, I can't hear you." Chandler said.

"Well, hear this, you're not gonna get away with this."

Chandler immediately hung up the phone. He knew that voice. It was Jake. Chandler looks over at Monica who is walking towards him.

"Chandler, who was calling so late? It is late isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's 2 in the morning." Chandler said putting his arm around her.

"Who was it?"

"I think it was Jake calling to threaten me."

"Oh my God!" She said burying her face in his chest.

Chandler is asleep in his chair the next day, when Monica comes in. She walks over the the counter and calls his name. He wakes up and turns around to face her.

"Hey honey."

"Hi sweetie. I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"It's okay." He said coming over and hugging her."

"I tried going to sleep over there, but I couldn't. I keep expecting him to come in the apartment with a gun."

"I told you that you could stay here as long as wanted."

"I know. I just hate being such a burden." She said leaning on his right shoulder.

"Honey, you're not a burden."

"I feel like one."

Ross and Faye are in his apartment sitting on the couch making out. Suddenly Ross stops.

"Ross, what's wrong?" Faye asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. I was okay all week." He said leaning back against the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I had my eyes closed I saw him pointed that gun to my sister's head and then turning around to shoot Chandler." He said burying his face in his hands.

"Honey, it's only natural that you would have flashbacks." She said rubbing his leg.

"I'm sorry I ruined this..."

"Don't apologize Ross. It's okay."

"I just felt so helpless. I had to sit there and watch while he kept pointing the gun to their heads."

"You weren't helpless. You were in a position to help them capture him, and you came through. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I can't help it."

As he lays his head on her shoulder, the phone rings. He slowly sits up and reaches for the phone.

"Hello."

"You think you're a hero? You won't be for long."

The person on the other end hangs up, leaving Ross completely shocked.

"Ross, honey, who was that?"

"I think that was him."

"What? Are you serious?"

"He just threatened me."

"Well, what did he say?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said going into his room and closing the door.

Three days later a man comes to visit Jake at the jail. He sits there waiting for Jake. They had to discuss business. The guard brings Jake out and he sits down with a grin on his face.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about?" Jake asked.

"Of course I have. Why else would I be here?"

"Good. I appreciate you helping me out." Jake said.

"No problem. We go way back. Besides, I owe you."

The next day Chandler and Ross go the 9th precinct to talk to Detective Lane. He took them to the interrogation room, and the explained that they've been getting threatening phone calls from Jake.

"Are you absolutely sure that it's Jake who's been calling you? Detective Lane asked.

"Yes we're sure!" Ross said.

"Who else would it be?" Chandler asked.

"Look, I don't wanna scares you guys, but it could be a friend of his. Guys like him, don't always work alone."

"Well, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better." Chandler said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm being honest with you. Just because his brothers are in jail, doesn't mean he doesn't have other people working for him or with him.

Monica was at Chandler and Joey's apartment. She was sitting in Chandler's chair, and Joey was sitting in his chair watching TV. Monica was driving him crazy. She kept asking when Chandler was coming home. Joey didn't know where Chandler went. He had left while Joey was out. When Monica woke up Chandler was gone. He had been gone for over two hours and she was worried. Joey sympathized with her, but he was beginning to get worried about her. She was starting to cling to Chandler too much. He knew that he was no psychiatrist, but he knew that Monica's behavior wasn't healthy. Ever since they were held hostage, she's been with Chandler around the clock. He reluctantly returned back to work a month after the explosion, but since the hostage situation he was back to working at home. While he was working, she was right there next to him. Joey felt that it was none of his business, so he decided not to say anything about it.

Ross is sitting on the couch watching TV, when the phone rings. He had called his parents earlier and left a message on their answering machine, and he expected it to be on them, but it wasn't.

"Hello."

"You think going to the police is gonna help you?"

"Who is this?" Ross asked.

"Nothing's gonna help you. I have eyes in the back of my head." The voice said.

Ross hung up the phone. He was terrified. Ross decided that he wouldn't stay there a second longer. He went into his room, packed some things, and left for his parents house.

The gang is over at Chandler and Joey's, with the exception of Ross. They wanted to go to the coffeehouse, but they were afraid to. Ross had told them about the phone call he received before he went to his parents house the other day. They feared going to public places because they were afraid that Jake had hired someone to spy on them. When they went out they were looking over their shoulder. Monica didn't want Chandler to go anywhere. She feared for his life. That day that he and Ross went to the police station without telling her, she was furious, but she decided not to say anything. She was just glad that he had returned in one piece.

"I think we should all change our numbers." Joey suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Phoebe said.

"Come on, he's an ex-cop. I'm sure he has connections. He'll be able to get a hold of our new numbers. It'll just be a waste of time." Monica said.

"I agree." Chandler said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Monica said.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm changing my number." Phoebe said.

Jake is sitting in his cell when a guard tells him that he has a visitor. Jake had been expecting his friend for hours. The guard walks him pass the other prisoners and into the visiting area. He sits down smiling at his friend.

"So, are we ready to turn up the heat?" Jake asked.

"Ready when you are." His friend said.

"Good, glad to hear that." Jake said.

"Okay, I know the plan, but what's the first step?" His friend asked eagerly.

"This is the fun part. First, I'll...

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK JAKE HAS IN STORE FOR THEM? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHO'S THE GUY THAT'S HELPING HIM?..._**


	12. Bomb Threat

This takes place after TOW The Phone Calls. It seems that Jake and his mysterious friend have come up with a plan to start some trouble and to finally get revenge in a way that his witnesses won't be able to testify against him...ever.

The gang is over at Chandler and Joey's with the exception of Ross. Rachel is over at her and Monica's apartment packing some clothes to take over to Phoebe's. Joey was on the phone with Ross for a while. As soon as he hung up with Ross, the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"You might wanna tell your friends that the building is about to blow up in about fifteen minutes." The voice on the other end said.

"We have to et out!" Joey said hanging up the phone panicking.

"What are you talking about?" Monica said.

"We don't have time to discuss it okay. He just said he's about to blow up the building in fifteen minutes!" Joey said.

"What?" Chandler asked coming out of the bathroom.

"We have to go!" Joey shouted.

"All right. I'll get Rachel." Chandler said running out of the apartment.

Chandler went into their apartment to get Rachel. She was on her way out of her room. Chandler told her what was going on and they hurried out of the apartment. He told her to go downstairs while he and Joey go to warn everybody in the building. Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica were waiting outside while Joey and Chandler went knocking on people's doors. When some people came out, they helped Chandler and Joey warn other people in the building. Once they were outside, Chandler called the police from his cell phone. Monica stuck to him like glue.

The police arrived twenty minutes later with the bomb squad. It was apparent that the person who called in the bomb threat wanted to scare them. So when the police arrived they ordered everyone to get as far away from the building as possible. Then they sent the bomb squad in to do a sweep. It took them hours to sweep the building.

"Well, guys we didn't find anything. Someone called in a bomb threat to scare you. We're gonna sweep the building one more time just to be safe." Detective Lane told everyone.

Chandler told Detective Lane that he and his friends were going to stay at a hotel. He told Chandler that was probably the best thing to do. The five of them checked into the Plaza Hotel. Joey has a room to himself. Chandler and Monica have a room to themselves, and Phoebe and Rachel share a room. When they got settled into their rooms, Chandler called Ross at his parents house and told him what happened and where they were.

"So, what did he say?" Monica asked.

"He was shocked. He didn't say much." Chandler said rubbing her leg.

"I told you this wasn't over." Monica said.

"Naturally when you put somebody in jail, you don't hear from them again." He said.

"Yeah, but he was a cop. I mean, of all the criminals out there, we had to run into an ex-cop."

"How did he know that we were down at the precinct?" Chandler asked.

"That's a good question."

"I wonder if he's working with another cop, or ex-cop." Chandler said.

"You think that's possible?"

"Anything's possible. You know what? I need to hire a private investigator."

"Are you serious?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, why not?" This guy used to be a cop. He has connections. I have to find out who he's working with. If not, we could all end up dead this time."

"I think you should do it." She said stroking his hair.

Jake's friend comes to visit him in jail the next day to discuss their plans.

"So, did you do it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"Were there any problems?"

"Everything went according to plan." His friend said smiling.

"Good."

"We'll know every move they make from now on." He said grinning at Jake.

The gang is over at Ross and Monica's parents house. They needed to discuss hiring a private investigator.

"I think it's a great idea." Jake said.

"I do too. This guy could be in the Mafia or something. We need to know who we're dealing with." Ross said.

"Oh God, I hope he's not in the mob." Rachel said.

"I don't think that's who we're dealing with. Let's not forget that he was cop. If he was a mobster, he wouldn't have let us live that day he held us hostage." Monica said.

"She's right. He wouldn't have held us hostage for hours. He would have just shot us all and took off." Phoebe said.

"So, are we all comfortable with me hiring a P.I.? Chandler asked.

They all nodded. They felt safer knowing exactly what type of criminal they were dealing with. They wanted to know everything about this guy. They also wanted to know who was working for Jake.

The next day, Chandler and Ross met with the private investigator at Ross and Monica's parents house. When they were done discussing the fee, they began to talk business.

"Okay, first of all, you can't tell anybody that you've hired me. I mean nobody. Understood?" Ronald said.

"Yeah." Chandler and Ross answered.

"We're dealing with an ex-cop here, and other police could be involved. Now it's important that all of you stay away from your apartments. You can go there to get clothes or do whatever needs to be done, but try to stay away from there until we figure out who's involved in all this."

"Sounds fair." Ross said.

"Okay. I'm gonna get started right away, cause let's face it, this is a life or death situation." Ronald said getting up.

"Thanks a lot, we appreciate this." Chandler said.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't started."

"Right." Chandler said smiling.

"Oh, before I forget. Don't talk about this stuff unless you're here. If cops are involved, they could have bugged your apartments."

"What?" Ross said.

"I could be wrong, but it's a possibility. I have to expect everything." Ronald said.

"Wow, I never thought about our place being bugged." Chandler said sitting down.

"Maybe that's how they knew about us being at the station! " Ross said.

"That's right. I was wondering how he knew about that." Chandler said.

"Well, don't worry, I'll soon find out what's going on." Ronald said.

Ronald left. Chandler and Ross sat silent for a while. They couldn't believe everything that's happened. All because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Chandler still had nightmares about that morning of the explosion. Monica did too. She kept seeing the explosion over and over again. He heard Monica calling his name, so he ran upstairs to see what was wrong. When he got upstairs, she was standing in the hallway crying.

"Honey what's wrong?" He asked holding her.

"I didn't know where you were. Why didn't you wake me up and tell me you were going downstairs? I was scared."

"I'm sorry honey. I thought you needed some rest. I didn't wanna wake you." He said stroking the back of her head.

"I need you." She said holding on to him tightly.

"Okay, I won't do it again." He said.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Monica held on to him. she felt safe when he was near her. Being away from Chandler was hell for her. She needed to know where he was at all times. She was afraid that if he went off by himself, something would happen to him and she would never see him again. They walked back into her old room and sat on the cot that her Mom had put in the room.

"Honey, I know you're scared, but..."

"Chandler, please, just hold me." She said still crying.

At first, he liked the attention from Monica, but now he was beginning to get worried. He noticed that she was clinging to him more and more ever since he'd gotten shot. Whenever he got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, she followed him. She even followed him when he went to answer the door. When they went to sleep, she held onto him really tight. she even wanted to go into work with him. He didn't say anything to her about it because he knew that she feared for his life. And being that she couldn't see, it made her even more frightened.

Three days later the gang returned to their apartments to pick up some clothes to take back to the hotel. They were all warned not to say anything about hiring a private investigator. Two days before, Ronald confirmed his suspicion that their apartments were bugged. He found wire taps in all of their apartments. They wanted him to do something about it, but he told them not to worry about it. He said that he wanted them to say where they were going. He didn't want them mentioning that they were staying at the Plaza and at Ross and Monica's parents house, but he wanted them to mention places like work, or the coffeehouse. He needed to follow whoever was working for Jake, so that he could dig up some information on him. Ronald felt that he should keep the place bugged. If the people who bugged their apartments found out that they knew that their places were bugged, Jake and his friend would know that they got help. He wanted to play it safe.

Phoebe and Joey went into his parents house. Ronald noticed that some guy had been following them all day. He took pictures of him, and carried a small tape recorder. He had found out earlier that day that Jake was working with cop, a friend of his. He also found out that the cop who's working for Jake, owed him a favor. When they were on the force together, they bought off witnesses, and sometimes killed them for each other. No one ever knew about that except for the two involved. Other cops on the force suspected it, but nobody said anything. Jake's friend Dave killed someone and a woman from Long Island witnessed it. When she came forward, no one believed her because she was a drug addict and he was decorated police officer. One night, Jake went to her house and killed her. He made it look like a suicide. Now Jake wanted Dave to return the favor.

Ronal called Chandler on his cell phone and told him to have everyone meet at Ross and Monica's parents house. An hour later, they all showed up to discuss what Ronald found out. He was the last one to arrive.

"All right guys. This is serious." Ronald said getting right to the point.

"I don't like the sound of this." Monica said sitting on Chandler's lap.

"This guy that's working with Jake, IS a cop."

"Oh My God! Phoebe said.

"I get the feeling that's not the worst part." Joey said.

"Well, no. These two killed people on a regular basis. They never did things by the book. They paid off their witnesses, and sometimes killed them. Despite the things they were doing, Dave was highly respected officer. He still is. The other officer's suspected that Jake was paying off witnesses, so they fired him. Jake didn't rat him out, because let's face it, they helped each other out. One day Dave killed someone during an arrest. A woman by the name of Beth, witnessed the murder and came forward, but being that she was on drugs, barely had decent place to live, basically no credibility, they didn't believe her or wanted to believe her.

"What happened to her?" Phoebe asked almost sure of the answer.

"Jake killed her. He made it look like a suicide."

"My God!" Rachel said.

"What did he do?" Ross asked.

"He made it look like she had an overdose." Ronald said.

"I can't believe what kind of person we're dealing with." Rachel said.

"I watched him watching you guys."

"What? He's been following us?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, but I'm usually there when he does."

"Hey, do you have a gun?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes I do." He answered showing them his gun.

Monica was scared. He was starting to sound more and more dangerous everyday. She held onto Chandler's shirt tightly.

"I can't believe this." Chandler said.

"Look, if you have to go out, don't be looking for him. I don't want him to get suspicious. I'll be there when he's watching. Just know that."

Later that night, Chandler was walking the streets of New York. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. He started walking faster because it felt is if somebody was following him. When he realized that he was being paranoid, he slowed his pace. Something fell from his pocket. When he bent down to pick it up, he noticed a pair of shoes. He stood back up and noticed that those pair of shoes belong to Jake. Chandler looked him in the face terrified. He couldn't move. His eyes widened. Jake was pointing a gun to his face. Jake pulled the trigger, and Chandler woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking and his heart was beating fast. Once he realized that it was a dream, he calmed down. He looked over at Monica who was still asleep. He was glad that he didn't wake her. Every time he had a nightmare, she woke up with him. He laid back down and watched her while she slept. He reached over and gently stroked her hair. Then he gently kissed her lips. For the remainder of the morning, he continued to watch her sleep.

Three hours later, Monica woke up and called for Chandler even though she felt him near.

"I'm right her honey."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's a little past 7am."

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have kept you company."

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He said smiling.

"What was the nightmare about?" She asked sitting up.

"The usual. Jake trying to kill me."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I can't wait until this is over." She said moving closer to him.

Later that day, she and Chandler went to their psychiatrist office. Dr. Lana Richardson noticed how much Monica was starting to cling to Chandler.

"Monica how have you been feeling since Chandler's been shot?" She asked.

"Scared."

"Be more specific." Lana said.

"I'm scared that this guy that's working for Jake is gonna kill us."

"The main reason I asked you that, is because I've noticed how much you've been clinging to Chandler lately." Lana said looking from Monica to Chandler.

"What?"

"Before he was shot, you sat next to him, but now, you're either leaning on him, or in his lap."

"He's my boyfriend. Is it a crime to sit on his lap or lean up against him?" Monica asked defensively.

"Monica, please don't take this the wrong way, but It's my job to notice things like this. The two of you seem to be pretty affectionate towards each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. But there is something wrong with being too clingy." Lana pointed out.

"I'm not clingy." Monica said angrily.

"Do you need to know where Chandler is at all times?"

"Well...only because of what's been happening."

"Is that so? Do you try to follow him around the house?"

Monica sat silent. Chandler looked from Lana to Monica waiting for her to answer.

"Chandler doesn't think I'm clingy." Monica said crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to ask him. I'm asking you. I don't want to make it feel like we're ganging up on you."

"Chandler, am I being too clingy?" She asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Monica..."

"Be honest." She said lifting her head up off his shoulder.

"I've never seen you like this before." He said.

"So you do think I cling to you too much."

"Mon, I'm just worried about you." Chandler said softly.

Monica sits there with tears in her eyes. He felt extremely guilty. He felt like they were picking on her. He put his arm around her and leaned in against the side of her face.

"Monica, why are you crying?" Lana asked.

"Because, I've already lost my sight. Now it feels like I'll lose him too." She said wiping her tears.

"Monica, it's natural to feel this way. It's not healthy, but it's totally normal, considering what you've been through. I didn't ask you that question to make you mad. I'm just here to help."

"I know. I'm sorry I got so defensive."

"It's okay. There's going to be times where both of you will probably want to beat me up. This is my job. I'm not supposed to take it personal." Lana said with a smile.

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Lana said coming over and hugging Monica.

A week later, Dave visits Jake in jail.

"So what do you have for me?" Jake asked.

"Well, not much. They haven't been to their apartment since the bomb threat. I think they're too scared to go back." Dave said.

"Well, did you find out where they're staying?"

"They're staying at the Plaza. All except for Ross. I don't know where he's staying."

"Find out." Jake said.

"All right."

"We have to get rid of them. No witnesses, no case."

"I know that." Dave said.

"Good, because the trial isn't that far away. They have a lot on me."

Ronald was sitting next to Dave recording the entire conversation. He came in seconds after Dave. He had a friend who was in there awaiting bail. He saw that as a good opportunity to record Jake and Dave's conversations. Ronald's friend would be in jail for another two weeks.

"You know, we should probably get some more help." Dave suggested.

"No, it's just you and me. Like it's always been. I don't trust anybody else, except for my brothers, and they're locked up in Virginia until the trial."

"Jake, I wouldn't get anybody that we couldn't trust. We need to cover more ground to get this done." Dave pleaded.

"No. There's no more discussion about this. Just us two."

When Dave left, Ronald left also. When he got in his car, he called Chandler on his cell phone. When Chandler answered, he told him and Monica to go over to her parents house and have everybody else meet there. Chandler informed him that they were in a cab on their way there.

When Chandler hung up with Ronald, he called Joey and Ross. And hour later, everyone was at Jack and Judy's house. Ronald had more information for them. He found out that the two clerks who were killed in the explosion had hired Jake and his brothers to kill the owner of the store because they were promised ownership, but the owner secretly sold the store to somebody else. When they found out about it, they took money out of the bank to pay Jake and his brothers to kill him.

"So that's what they were talking about!" Chandler said.

"Yeah. See what Jake and his brother's didn't know, was that the owner of the store found out about it somehow, and he took the money and left town." Ronald explained.

"So, where is the owner?" Monica asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find him." He said.

"We sure were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rachel said.

"Also, I was at the jail today. I recorded a conversation they had." Ronald said taking the small tape recorder from his pocket.

They all listened while Ronald played the tape. Monica was terrified of their voices. They still couldn't believe this was all happening to them. They were being targeted for murder simply because they witnessed something by accident. When they tape ended, they remained silent.

"Look guys, I know this is all overwhelming and Frightening, but soon I'll have enough to keep them both in jail for the rest of their lives." Ronald assured them.

"If we live that long." Phoebe said.

"They know where we're staying." Monica said holding on the Chandler.

"I have some leads as to where I can find the guy who owned the store. I leave town tonight. I should have everything I need when I get back."

"How long will that be?" Joey asked.

"Two or three days. I advise you guys to stay here. I don't want you guys to go to work either. The trial is getting closer and they're getting impatient. Once I get all the information I need, we can go to the police and they'll have to offer you protection."

"We just want this to be over." Monica said.

"I know. It will be. I know it doesn't feel like that now, but it'll all be over soon." Ronald said.

Three days later, Ronald returned to Ross and Monica's parents house and told them everything that he found out. He was ready to go to the police with everything and he wanted Chandler and Rachel to go with him. Monica wanted to go, but they persuaded her to stay. Ronald said that he would protect Chandler, so there was nothing to worry about. She decided to trust him, even though it was killing her.

Ronald, Chandler and Rachel walked out of the house, got into the car, and drove off. They didn't notice that a car was following them. After about ten minutes, Ronald looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that they had company. He took a detour to try to lose the person who was chasing them. He knew it had to be Dave. Chandler and Rachel were terrified. He was also thinking about Monica, and was glad that they made her stay at her parents house. It was dark out and the road was slick with rain. Dave pulled along side them and tried to force them off them road. Ronald put up a fight for as long as he could, but Dave hit the side of his car so hard that the car hit a guard rail and went over the side of the road and flipped over. Dave stopped the car. He wanted to get out to make sure they were dead, but he noticed some cars coming, so he drove off.

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO RONALD, CHANDLER, AND RACHEL...**


	13. Car Accident

This takes place after TOW The Bomb Threat. We last left off where Chandler, Ronald, and Rachel, got into a car accident caused by Dave. The car hit a guard rail, went over the side, and flipped over.

Chandler unhooks his seat belt, which was hard to do being that the car had flipped over and he was upside down. He looked over and noticed that Rachel was unconscious. He reached over and unhooked her seat belt as well. He noticed that Ronald was unconscious but came to, when Chandler got Rachel out of the seat belt.

"Ronald, are you okay?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine." He said looking back.

"I need your help getting Rachel out of here."

Ronald unhooked his seat belt with his left hand, when he realized that he couldn't move his right arm.

"I can't move my arm. I think it's broken." Ronald said.

Chandler gets Rachel out of the overturned car and lays her on the ground. He feels her pulse to make sure she's still breathing. When he sees that she's breathing, he goes back over to the car to help Ronald out. Chandler pulled him from the car, careful not to touch his right arm.

"Is she still breathing?" Ronald asked once he was out of the car and sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, she's breathing."

Chandler reaches in his pocket to get his cell phone, and dials 911.

Monica is sitting on the couch at her parents house. She had a feeling that something wasn't right. Phoebe was on the couch asleep, and Joey and Ross were in the kitchen. Chandler, Rachel, and Ronald had left hours ago. She was wondering what was taking them so long. She hated for Chandler to be away from her for even a second. She couldn't stand it anymore. She got up off the couch, and slowly walked into the kitchen, careful not to run into anything. She had heard the phone ring before she got up. When she approached the kitchen, she stood in the doorway. Joey looked at Monica, then back at Ross as he was hanging up the phone.

"What's going on guys?" Monica asked.

"You all right Mon?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling that something isn't right. They should be back by now, or at least called."

Monica senses that Ross isn't telling her something.

"Monica, let's go in the living room." Ross said.

"Why? What's wrong Ross?"

Joey gets up out of the chair and walks over to Monica. He leads her back into the living room and sits down next to her, while Ross goes over to the couch to wake Phoebe.

"What's going on Ross?" Phoebe asked.

"We have to call Chandler." Monica said impatiently.

"They're in the hospital."

"What?" Monica said.

"Oh My God! What happened?" Phoebe asked sitting up.

"They were in a car accident. That was Chandler on the phone.

"Are they okay?" Joey asked.

"Well...Rachel's in a coma, Ronald has a broken arm, and...

"Oh My God!" Monica interrupted.

"Mon, Chandler's okay. He just has a cut across his forehead." Ross said standing in front of her.

"I can't believe this!" Monica said putting her hands over her face crying.

Chandler is sitting in the waiting area when the rest of the gang shows up at the hospital. Monica had tears in her eyes. Ross lead her over to where Chandler was sitting. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Any change on Rachel?" Ross asked sitting down.

"No. I called her parents. They're on their way."

"Man, I can't believe all the bad luck we're having." Joey said.

"How's Ronald?" Phoebe asked.

"He's fine. He has a broken arm." Chandler said still holding Monica in his arms.

Monica held on to Chandler. She didn't want to let him go. When he sat down, she was on his lap with her face buried in his chest. He was stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. He was so happy to be holding, and kissing her.

Rachel's parents showed up just as Ronald came back into the waiting area. Rachel's parents were really worried about her. The doctors told them that she was in a coma, but in stable condition. They were allowed to go and see her, but everyone else was told to go home until tomorrow. When they got up to leave, Detective Lane and Detective Marshall came into the waiting area.

"Chandler, Ronald, how is your friend?" Detective Marshall asked.

"She's in a coma." Chandler said with his arm around Monica.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I need the two of you to come down to the station." Detective Lane said.

"Okay." Ronald replied.

"Chandler, I'm going with you."

"Monica..."

"I'm going." She said holding on to him.

Chandler knew that from this moment on, she wouldn't let him out of her sight. He knew that when all of this was over, he and Monica would have problems. She was beginning to cling to him more and more these days.

Chandler, Ronald, and Monica, are at the 9th precinct talking with Detective Lane and Detective Marshall.

"Okay, I just finished talking with the commissioner. We're gonna put out an APB on Dave."

"You don't think he's gonna come after us do you?" Monica asked Detective Lane.

"We're gonna provide protection. Don't worry."

"That really doesn't make me feel any better." Chandler said.

"Why not?" Detective Lane asked.

"Hello, he's a cop, and you're getting other cops to protect us. So excuse me if I don't feel safe." Chandler said angrily.

"I understand how you feel."

"Really? Has this ever happened to you?" Chandler asked.

"No, It hasn't."

"Well, okay than."

"Chandler, this is frustrating for all of us. We just found out that our highly respected police officer is a murderer." Detective Lane said.

"Yeah, well we were on our way to Florida to visit my Mom. We stopped to get some gas and something to snack on. Instead, we run into criminals, one of whom, is an ex-cop. And in the process, my girlfriend loses her sight, I suffer a broken wrist, Rachel suffers a broken ankle. He later used one of my bestfriends to get information on us and holds us hostage. He gets locked up, only to have a cop help him try to kill us. We received threatening phone calls, and a bomb threat. We were even being followed. Earlier tonight we were ran off the road. My Private Investigator has a broken arm, and Rachel is in a coma. I'm not just frustrated, I'm pissed!"

Detective Lane realized that Chandler was upset and hurt, so he decided that he wouldn't say anything else. He sympathized with him. He had been through a lot. Detectives went to Dave's house and found pictures that he took of them, Chandler's wallet, their addresses and telephone numbers to where ever they were staying including Ross and Monica's parents house. Dave had everything he needed on them. They collected plenty of evidence on Dave. Now all they had to do was bring him in.

The next day, the gang is at the hospital visiting Rachel. Only one person at a time was allowed in her room. She was still in a coma and the doctors weren't sure when she would wake up. Ross had come out of the room, so Chandler went in with Monica. He made sure that she found a place to sit.

"Okay, I'll be right outside." Chandler said.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"She can't have more than one visitor at a time."

"Can't you talk to the doctor and ask him if you can stay with me?" Monica asked.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"I could come with you." She suggested.

"It's okay, I can ask him myself." He said leaving.

She felt for Rachel's hand and held it. With Rachel's hand in hers, she squeezed it and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. It was impossible. She didn't want Rachel to die. Her thinking about Rachel dying brought tears to her eyes. She lay her head on the edge of the bed crying. Chandler came in and stood at the door. He had tears in his eyes. He was thinking that this nightmare that they were living through would never end. They had been through hell. He knew that when all of this was finally over, they would still be forced to deal with all that's happened.

Once they were back in protective custody, Chandler held Monica close. He wanted so much to protect her. And in the midst of everything, he was worried about how he was going to pay for the psychiatrist and the private investigator. He needed both. Ronald had told him that he would be able to help the police find Dave. Chandler didn't want him to put his life in danger, but Ronald insisted. He said that it was part of his job.

Days had past and they still had no lead on Dave. Ronald said that he felt that he had some leads, but nothing definite. The car accident was on the news, along with a picture of Dave. There was a number at the bottom of the screen for anyone with information on Dave's where abouts. Being that they were in protective custody, reporters were prohibited to interview them. For the first time in his life, Chandler missed going to work. He always thought that his job was so boring. Right about now, he felt that boring was exactly what he needed. There was too much excitement in his life. He missed having a normal life.

Monica woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare. She sat up sweating and crying. Chandler returned from the bathroom and ran over to her.

"Honey?"

"Where were you Chandler!"

"I went to the bathroom. I'm here now honey.

"I'm so scared. What if she dies? What if she dies Chandler?"

"Rachel's gonna be fine." Chandler assured her.

"You don't know that. She hasn't woken up yet."

"But she will."

"I can't stand this!" She shouted with her fist balled up.

Chandler held her tightly. She was crying uncontrollably. She was still careful not to touch his right arm where he had been shot. Chandler wished that he could take away the pain, but all he could do was hold her in his arms. He knew that her having him close by made her feel just a little bit better even if he couldn't stop the pain.

"I hate this too." Chandler said softly.

"It's never gonna be over. They're never gonna catch him."

Chandler wanted to assure her that they would catch him, but he felt the same way. He didn't think that they would catch him. He's a cop. He knows how to get around the system. When his Mom saw the news, she immediately called Chandler. She was happy that he survived, but upset because she had to hear about the accident on TV. She lectured him for an hour. When she was done, she told him that she loved him, and then they hung up. He didn't want to tell her that he had forgotten to call her, because he didn't want her to lecture him for another hour, so he didn't tell her.

The next day they were escorted to their apartments to gather more clothes. The wire taps were removed the night of the car accident. They missed their apartments and the coffeehouse. Chandler was in Monica's room with her packing some more of her things.

"I miss my room." She said.

"I know honey."

"Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I've been asking myself that question everyday." Chandler said sitting on the bed beside her.

"I mean, all we wanted to do was to go and visit your Mom. We've been catching hell ever since. Just when I think things can't possibly get any worse, it does." Monica said.

"I know."

"I miss seeing your face." She said rubbing his leg.

Chandler raised his hand and lightly caressed her face. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her face. Thinking about that brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't remember a time where he shed so many tears. One thing went wrong after another. While he was gazing at her, he noticed that she looked a little pale. She was experiencing a lot of stress. He was worried about her.

"Mon, are you feeling okay? Physically?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you look a little pale." He said concerned.

"Probably because I haven't been eating that much lately."

"Well, when we leave here you're getting something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I don't have much of an appetite."

"You have to eat something." He insisted.

"Fine, I'll eat something." She said giving in.

When they were all done packing their clothes, they headed back to protective custody. When they arrived back to the motel, Ronald was waiting for them.

"Hey Ronald, did you find him?" Chandler asked.

"Well, somebody said that they saw him outside the hospital."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got an anonymous call about a minute before you guys walked in."

"Oh My God!" Phoebe said.

"I have to go check it out." Ronald said.

"Be careful." Ross said.

"Oh I will. I called Detective Lane. He's on his way over here."

"Wait a minute. Why is he at the hospital?" Phoebe asked afraid.

"Rachel!" Monica shouted.

Two doctors had just left Rachel's room and was walking down the hall. No other doctors or patients were in sight. The stranger checked out the entire floor before making his move. As he walked down the hall a nurse came out of the bathroom and was walking in his direction. She spoke to him as she passed by him. He had on a white jacket and a stethoscope around his neck. He looked in every room on the fourth floor until he came upon the one he was looking for. He grabbed the chart off the wall and slowly entered the room.

Detective Lane showed up at the motel. The anonymous person positively identified Dave as he entered the hospital. The police knew that they had to act fast. They needed a plan right away. They had a bad feeling that he would go after Rachel. The police called for backup from three different precincts and informed them that Dave could be armed and dangerous. Monica was really afraid for Rachel. If the car accident didn't kill her, Dave would. She felt like throwing up. Once a plan was put into place, the police headed for the hospital.

Rachel was walking towards somebody, but she couldn't see who the person was. The closer she got to the person, the more afraid she became. The person she was walking towards was about a mile away. All she could see was a figure standing there waiting for her. Something told her not to go any further because the person she was waking towards was dangerous, but she couldn't help herself. She had to find out who the person was. She noticed that this person was a man. She was stranded somewhere and she figured he could help her. It felt as if she was walking in slow motion. Her legs felt really heavy, but she keep going. She was getting closer to him. From a distance she thought that he looked familiar. It seemed like the walk towards him took months. As she inched her way towards him, terror clutched at her heart. The person she recognized was Jake and was laughing at her. Suddenly a car comes up behind Jake and stops. She couldn't see the person in the car, so she assumed it was a friend of his. Jake opened his jacket and pulled a gun out from his holster and pointed it at her. He put his finger on the trigger. She heard a shot and opened her eyes. She looked straight up at the ceiling. Then her eyes wandered over by the door. A man was walking towards her. He stood over her grinning. She was horrified. The person who was standing over her, was Dave.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO RACHEL?**  
**STAY TUNED...**


	14. The Arrest

This takes place after TOW The Car Accident. When we last left off, Rachel had a nightmare about Jake, while she was in the hospital. When she finally woke up, Dave was standing over her. Are you dying to find out what's going to happen? Here we go...

Rachel couldn't believe what was happening. Dave was standing over her with an evil smirk on his face. She felt that he was there to finish her off. She was so frightened that she couldn't move or scream.

"It doesn't look like you're too happy to see me." He said pulling out a small knife from his pocket.

"Wh...Wh...What are you doing here?" She finally managed to ask.

"To finish what I started." He said inching closer to Rachel.

Back at the motel, the gang was sitting there in silence. Everyone was worried about Rachel. Monica held on to Chandler. She had a bad feeling that Rachel was in danger. Ever since the road trip to Florida, their lives have been turned upside down. When she had lost her sight, she thought that was the only thing that she would have to worry about. Now she had to worry about getting her sight back, Rachel's life and theirs, her sanity, and also testifying against Jake, his brothers, and also Dave. She beginning to think that she was going to lose her mind.

"Guys, I'm scared." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"We all are." Ross said putting his arm around her.

"What if they don't catch him in time?" Monica said flatly.

"They will honey." Chandler said caressing her hair.

"It feels like we're in a nightmare that's never gonna end." Monica said.

They all looked at her. She was practically grabbing Chandler's shirt off him. He tried calming her down by caressing her hair and softly kissing her face. She was so tense. He told her to calm down a little, but she was getting more and more tense by the minute. Not only were they worried about Rachel, that were worried about Monica as well.

The police had the hospital surrounded. People pulling up in the hospital parking lot were wondering what was going on. They had never seen anything like it before. Ronald and some of the police officers went into the hospital. They had on bullet proof vest including Ronald. They tried to talk him out of going in with them, but he insisted. He convinced them that while they look for Dave, he could snoop around and ask questions. He went from floor to floor. When he came upon the fourth floor, he saw a nurse and questioned her. She told him that the only man she saw was a new doctor. He asked her if she saw where he went, and she pointed in the direction she saw him walking in. Ronald thanked her and ran down the hall. He checked every room until he saw Dave standing over Rachel's bed with a knife pointing downward ready to stab her. He thrust his gun in front of him with one hand ready to shoot if necessary.

"Drop it Dave!" Ronald shouted.

Dave turned around in shock.

"I don't believe this." Dave said.

"Do it now!" Ronald shouted again.

Ronald glanced down the hall of the hospital and noticed some doctors and nurses headed in his direction. All wanting to know what was going on. Suddenly he spotted the police officers he had come into the hospital with. They ordered every in the hall off the floor and informed them that they were after a fugitive. They hurried down the hall to Rachel's room. They all had their guns pointed at Dave. Rachel was terrified. She was too afraid to even cry.

"All right Dave, it's over. Drop the knife." Detective Lane demanded.

"What if I don't want to?" He yelled.

"Then, we'll have to shoot you. You don't want that do you?" Detective Marshall asked slowly inching away into the room.

"Don't come in here, or I'll stab her!

"You're not gonna make it out of here alive Dave. Don't be stupid." Detective Marshall said.

Dave knew that his life was over. There was no way around it. He didn't want to go to jail for the rest of his life. He turned around, held the knife up in his hand in a downward direction, and was about to plunge the knife into Rachel's chest, when he heard a gun shot. He fell to the ground. He had been shot in the leg. Once he was on the floor, Detective Lane and Detective Marshall ran over, handcuffed him, and picked him up off the floor. Dave was disappointed. He thought that they would kill him, not just shoot him in the leg. They police knew that Dave wanted them to kill him. They wanted him alive. They wanted him to suffer for the rest of his life.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in court. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Detective Lane said.

"I know all this crap!" Dave yelled.

"Good, let's go."

Ross was pacing back and forth across the floor. They haven't heard anything in hours. They were all fearing the worse. Finally, Chandler's cell phone rang. It was Ronald.

"Ronald?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm at the police station."

"What happened?"

"We got him."

At the sound of those words, Chandler let out a deep sigh. He had tears in his eyes. Everyone's eyes were glued on Chandler's face.

"Thank God."

"Rachel's fine. She's out of her coma."

"So can we go and see her now?" He asked standing up.

"The doctors don't think it's a good idea." Ronald said.

"Why not?"

"She's pretty shook up. She woke up with him standing over her. When we finally got there, he was standing over her with a knife. He was about to kill her Chandler. She's really upset. The doctors notified her parents and they're there with her. You can see her tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Ronald."

"No problem. I should be here for another couple hours, but I'll stop by later."

"Okay."

Chandler hung up. They were waiting for him to tell them what happened.

"Rachel's out of her coma."

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, but we can't see her until tomorrow."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"When the police arrived at Rachel's room, they saw Dave standing over her with a knife about to stab her. It really shook her up. The doctors don't think it's a good idea that we see her tonight. Her parents are with now."

"So they stopped him just in time huh?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God!" Monica said bursting into tears.

"Honey, she's fine."

"I know, but what if that anonymous person hadn't seen him go in the hospital? Rachel would be dead." She said sobbing.

"But she's not." Joey said.

"He's right. We should all start thinking positive." Ross said.

"Think positive? What in the hell do we have to be positive about? Have you forgotten that I'm still blind? That Rachel and Chandler were almost killed in a car accident? That me, Chandler, and Phoebe were held hostage? That Rachel was almost stabbed to death? That..that we still have to testify against these maniacs? Huh? Has all this slipped your mind?" Monica said angrily. They were surprised at her sudden outburst. Chandler held her close as she cried. Monica was right. All of this was far from over. The trial for Jake and his brothers was months away. Chandler and Rachel would have to testify at both Jake's trial, and also Dave's. Joey was lucky. He wasn't in the store before it exploded. He wasn't in the apartment when they were being held hostage, and he wasn't in the car when it was ran off the road. Chandler still had a bandage over his forehead were he'd been cut from the accident.

The next day they all went to the hospital to see Rachel. The doctors told them that they could only visit with her for five minutes. He informed them that she was so hysterical after they arrested Dave that they had to get her something to calm her down. They slowly walked into the room. She had tears in her eyes when she saw them. They all hugged and kiss her on the forehead.

"So, how are you holding up?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm SO ready to go home." Rachel answered.

"So, how long are you gonna be in here?" Joey asked.

"A few more days." She said.

"We're just happy that you're okay." Monica said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Mon, don't worry."

The doctor came in and told them that their time was up and that could come back and visit longer tomorrow. They all hugged and kissed her again and left. They were now able to go back to their apartment. They went back to the motel and packed up their things and went back home. Joey went to his and Chandler's apartment and went to sleep. Chandler stayed at Monica and Rachel's. They were so happy to be home. Monica was on the couch sleep with her head in his lap.

Shortly after Ross returned to his apartment, Faye came over. She was so happy to see him. She had tears in her eyes when he opened the door. She thought about him every minute of the day. He hugged and kissed her, then they sat on the couch to talk.

"So how is everybody?" Faye asked.

"Everybody's okay all things considered.

"I heard about the car accident on the news."

"Yeah, Rachel was in a coma, but she's awake now."

"So when does she come home?"

"In a few days."

"I'm so happy that you guys are all right." She said.

"So am I. I still don't feel safe though."

"How could you with all this going on?"

"I hate this." He said.

"So, when's the trial?"

"In two months."

"How long will the trial last?"

"I don't know. Probably a week."

"Wow, that's long." She said.

"Yeah, well, they have a lot on him. The preliminary hearing for Dave is the day after tomorrow."

"Are you going?" She asked caressing his face.

"Yeah. I don't know why though."

Two days later, The gang minus Rachel is in court for Dave's Preliminary hearing. Everyone was seated and waiting for the judge to come out. Dave was sitting at the defense table with his attorney. The judge finally came out and the bailiff told them all to rise.

"Be seated." Said Judge Robertson.

Dave turned and looked in the directions of Chandler, Monica, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe, who was sitting in the back of the courtroom.

"This is only a preliminary hearing. Today we will determine if there is sufficient evidence for a trial. This hearing should take no longer than twenty minutes. Now, let's get started. Mr. Berton, call your first witness."

Mr. Berton called on Detective Marshall to take the stand. He questioned him for about five minutes, then he called on Detective Lane. He also called on two more witness to testify. Chandler was glad that he or the rest of the gang didn't have to testify. The preliminary hearing was just a formality and it really wasn't necessary, but Dave's attorney wanted to say what kinda case the state had against his client. The judge asked Dave's attorney if he wanted to waive the hearing, but he declined. Once all the witnesses testified and were seated, Judge Berton asked Mr. Johnson, Dave's attorney if he had any witnesses, or request. There were none. The judge then announced that the defendant will be held until the bail hearing next week, and court was adjourned.

Later that night, Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe were at the coffeehouse. Chandler and Monica had been to see their psychiatrist right after the hearing. From there they came to the coffeehouse.

"You guys, what are we gonna do when he gets out on bail?" Phoebe asked worried.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Jake wasn't able to get out on bail, and after him disappearing like that, there is no way they'll let him out." Chandler said.

"I think he's right Pheebs." Monica said

"Well, no offense, but you also thought that they wouldn't come back for us." Phoebe said.

"I know." Monica said. I guess I'm just hoping."

The next day, Rachel was brought home from the hospital by her parents. She was happy to be home, but she was tired and wanted to go straight to bed. After she had fallen asleep, her parents left. Jack and Judy came in shortly after. They sat down to talk with Chandler and Monica.

"So, when was the last time the two of you saw Dr. Richardson?" Jack asked.

"The other day." Chandler answered.

Judy saw the sad expression on his face.

"Chandler, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine."

"No he's not. He's worried about how he'll be able to pay for the private investigator and the psychiatrist." Monica said.

"Monica."

"Well, you are."

"Well, we'll be glad to help you out." Jack said.

"No, you don't have to do that." Chandler said.

"Nonsense. We'll pay for the psychiatrist, and you can pay for the private investigator." Judy said.

"I don't know." Chandler said.

"What other choice do you have? We're helping." Jack insisted.

They did need help, so Chandler decided not argue about it.

Chandler thought that he and Monica weren't the only ones who needed to see a psychiatrist. For the last few nights that he had been staying at Monica and Rachel's, he noticed that Rachel couldn't sleep. It was hard for not to notice. She woke up screaming two and three times a night. She was having horrible nightmares. She kept having nightmares about Dave shooting and stabbing her to death. She was getting to a point where she didn't want to go to sleep at all. If that wasn't bad enough, she could barely walk around because she was sore all over.

The gang was in court, all except for Phoebe and Rachel. They were early, and everyone was still milling around and taking their seats. Chandler was so nervous that he kept tapping his foot on the floor. Monica was shaking, and Ross had his head down. They feared for their lives once again. Chandler vowed that if Dave was released on bail, he would immediately purchase a gun. After about twenty minutes, the bailiff announced that court was now in session. He then opened the door to chambers and the judge entered the courtroom.

"All rise." Said the bailiff.

"Be seated." The judge demanded before they all had a chance to stand.

Chandler, Monica, Ross, and Joey, all held hands. They were nervous and terrified. They silently prayed that Dave wouldn't be released on bail. Dave looked in their direction and smiled as if he knew that he would get out. Chandler said something about him looking back at them. Monica was glad that she couldn't see his face.

**IS DAVE GOING TO BE RELEASED FROM JAIL TO TERRORIZE THEM**

**AGAIN?**  
**YOU HAVE TO STAY TUNED...**


	15. Crying Out

**CRYING OUT**  
by Creassya

This takes place after The Arrest. Dave has finally been captured by the police while he was standing over Rachel with a knife. The gang has attended his bail hearing in hopes that he doesn't get released from jail.

Monica was extremely nervous. She couldn't deal with all this. She knew that she would go insane if they had to suffer another set back. While the judge was talking, Monica closed her eyes and tuned out his words. She squeezed Chandler's hand. She was almost sure that the judge would set him free. Deep down she knew that it was preposterous, but every time she thought they were safe, something came along to prove her wrong. The whole time witnesses were being called to the stand to testify on behalf on the state, and the defense, Monica thought of a million other things she'd rather be doing. With all that she had endured, she feared a nervous breakdown.

Once all the witnesses were done testifying, the judge began to speak. Chandler was tempted to run out of the room. He had tried to convince the rest of the gang that there was no way that Dave would be released from jail, but now he wasn't so sure. He was a police officer who had literally gotten away with murder, who's to say that he couldn't get away with everything else. He was a highly respected police officer. He could probably buy the judge. He didn't trust the judicial system. Criminals were freed every day. It was the innocent ones who had to suffer.

Ross was thinking about Ben. He hadn't been able to spend much time with him, even when they were allowed to go back to their apartments. He still feared for their lives, and he didn't want to endanger Ben. It was bad enough that they had to deal with one bad cop, but two was more than enough. Seeing Jake point a gun to his sister's head and, watching him shoot Chandler, affected him more than he realized. He had nightmares about him killing Monica, but he didn't tell anyone accept for Faye. He felt extremely helpless watching Jake holding his friends hostage.

While Monica was in her own world, she heard a loud outburst. The judge had made his decision. Her friends remained seated and calm. She didn't hear what was said, and she was afraid to ask what the outcome was.

"Thank God!" Chandler said.

Monica sighed with relief. From what Chandler said, she knew that Dave would remain in custody until after trial. She didn't know who was more dangerous, Dave or Jake. She was just glad that she didn't have to testify at both trials.

Phoebe was at Monica and Rachel's looking after Rachel. Rachel was lying on the couch while Phoebe sat at the kitchen table eating. She was pretty confident that Dave would be released from jail. She got up and went to the refrigerator to get something to drink when the rest of the gang entered. She was afraid to turn around to look at them, but she did.

"He's not getting out!" Joey said going over and hugging Phoebe.

Rachel lifted her head up and smiled.

Chandler had his arm around Monica who was also smiling. The phone rang so Phoebe went to answer it. It was Rachel's dad. He wanted to know the outcome of the bail hearing. Shortly after, Ross and Monica's parents called. They were the only ones who were confident that Dave wouldn't be released from jail.

A week later Chandler and Monica were in their psychiatrist office. Monica was frustrated and this time she showed it.

"Monica, you're not a burden." Chandler said in a controlled voice.

"You're just saying that." She said angrily.

"Monica, why are you picking a fight?"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, I'm just irritated. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be blind? Do you?" She asked yelling, but still holding onto his arm.

"Of course I don't know what it feels like. If I had a choice, this would be happening to me instead of you."

"Chandler, you know I hate when you say that." She yelled.

Chandler was becoming more and more angry. He was ready to leave, but they still had another half hour left.

"Monica, the two of you have been through hell. It's important that you work together. I know it's hard, but try putting yourself in each other's shoes." Lana Richardson said.

"We've tried that." Chandler said angrily.

"Well, keep trying. I know that it's difficult, but isn't it worth trying?" She asked.

Chandler looked at Monica and melted. He wished that he could restore her sight, and take away the pain, but he couldn't. He looked at her tapping her hand on the couch. He reached over and took her hand in his, and she started crying. Lana observed the two of them carefully each session. They had their share of arguments, but she could see that they truly loved one another. Chandler rubbed her shoulder as she cried in his arms. She thought that he was good at calming her down. They were each other's rock.

"I'm sorry Chandler. I don't mean to yell at you like that."

"I know honey. I know."

"Y'know, if the two of you keep this up, you'll be able to get through this. You might not need me." Lana said smiling.

Chandler and Monica both smiled. Monica knew that she got on his nerves at times, but he was so patient with her, which made her love him even more. Monica sat up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dr. Richardson, even though I've I'm going through a lot right now, I feel like the luckiest woman alive."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have Chandler. He's been amazing."

Chandler softly kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Monica."

"The two of you are so cute!" Lana said smiling.

Chandler and Monica were her favorite patients. They had their share of problems, but they didn't let them stand in the way of how important they were to each other and how much they love each other. Often times two people who endure a lot, find it difficult to deal with each other. They're too wrapped up in what's going on in their lives to really love and be there for each other, but not in Chandler and Monica's case. They realized when they were being too self involved and selfish. They worked on their flaws to make things a little easier for them. She knew that they still had a lot of emotional stuff to work through, but they seemed committed to each other and to getting through everything they had been through together. She saw a strength in them that they didn't even know they had.

Chandler laid in bed next to Monica caressing her face as she slept. Sometimes when he looked into her face while she slept, his eyes filled with tears. She could have easily been killed in the explosion that left her blind. He missed her looking into his eyes. He smiled remembering the day they were trapped in the elevator in London. It was the start of their relationship. Once the two of them started talking, being trapped in an elevator wasn't so bad. He remembered everything about that day. He remembered what they wore, the way she wore her hair, her scent, and the way she looked at him when he expressed the way he felt about her. He wasn't sure what would happen with the two of them until she came to his room that night. He remembered when she stopped kissing him to tell him that she loved him too. It brought tears to his eyes. It didn't surprise her, but it surprised him. Crying was something he didn't normally do. He cried a lot more these days. He was thankful that Monica survived the explosion, but he wished that she hadn't lost her sight in the process. He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead, and then her lips. When he turned over to go to sleep, he heard a cry from the other room. He quietly got of bed to go see what was wrong.

When he came out of Monica's room, he saw Rachel standing in her doorway crying. He went over and hugged her. He knew that she had had a nightmare. He walked with her over to the couch and they sat down. She tried to quiet her sobs so that she wouldn't awaken Monica. She laid her head on Chandler's shoulder.

"I hate him. I hate him!" Rachel cried softly.

"It's okay. We all do." He said trying to comfort her.

"I try going to sleep, but I keep seeing his face. I keep seeing that knife."

"I know how you feel." He said holding her.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry Chandler."

"I wasn't sleep. Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Chandler held her in his arms until she drifted off to sleep. He slowly got up and put her legs on the couch. He put a pillow under her head and covered her up. He didn't want to be in the living room away from Monica too long. He knew that if she woke up and didn't find him next to her, she would freak out. Once Rachel was comfortable and fast asleep, he slowly and quietly went back into Monica's room.

The next morning, Monica woke up and felt around the bed for Chandler. When it was apparent that he wasn't in bed, she called his name. When he didn't answer, she started crying loudly and screaming his name. She was afraid that something might have happened to him. She couldn't stop herself from panicking. She didn't understand why Chandler didn't wake her. Something must be wrong she thought. She quickly got out of bed and fell. She didn't bother to get up. She just crawled across the floor crying hysterically. Where could he be? She wondered.

Chandler heard crying. It didn't sound like Rachel this time. He quickly put on his robe and hurried from the bathroom. He saw Rachel coming from her room. They looked at each other knowing that Monica either had a nightmare or she was freaking out because Chandler wasn't there. When he ran into the room he saw her on the floor bawled up in a fetal position.

"Monica, honey, what's wrong?" He asked bending down to pick her up off the floor.

He sat her on the bed and she cried in his arms.

"Where were you?" She yelled at him.

"Honey, I'm here, calm down."

"Why weren't you here? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!" She said holding on to him tightly.

"I was just in the shower honey."

"You should have told me you were getting up!" She cried louder.

"I kissed you on the cheek before I left the room. You were sleeping so good. I didn't wanna wake you." He said softly.

"I don't care if you wake me." She said burying her head in his chest and tugging on his bathrobe.

"I'm sorry, Mon, I won't do again."

"That's what you said before." She said getting more and more hysterical.

Rachel sat on the couch crying. Monica's cries were getting louder. It was frightening. She was worried about her. She was too weak and sore to go in and help Chandler calm her down. Monica's cries brought back images of the explosion. Rachel closed her eyes and covered her face. While she was crying, Ross and Joey came in. They heard Monica crying hysterically in her room, and they saw Rachel sitting on the couch crying also. They ran over to her wondering what was going on. She was too upset to speak. Joey sat down next to Rachel and held her as she cried. Ross went into Monica's room. When he entered the room, he saw Chandler on the floor holding her and trying to calm her down. Chandler looked up at Ross with tears in his eyes. Ross knelt down beside them and talked to Monica in a calm low voice. The more he spoke, the louder her cries became. Chandler shook his head.

Phoebe walked in and froze. Joey was comforting Rachel while she cried, and Monica was crying and screaming. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't ask. She went into the hallway and closed the door. She sat on the floor with tears in her eyes. The way Monica was crying and seeing Rachel crying, was more than she could handle at the moment. She sat in the hallway by the door with tears streaming down her face. She knew that this would be going on for a long time. Even after the trials. For a while, Monica acted is if everything was okay. She showed no emotion. Now she was in there practically having a nervous breakdown. She knew that she should go in and comfort them, but she didn't have the strength. She didn't want them to see her cry. She wanted to be strong for her friends, but she couldn't. She didn't have nightmares, but she had flashbacks all the time.

Three hours later Monica had finally calmed down. She was lying on the bed listening to Chandler on the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Richardson. This is Chandler."

"Hi Chandler. Is something wrong? You don't usually call me at home."

"We need your help. We need to see you today."

"It's Monica isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you." Chandler said.

An hour later Lana arrived. Monica was lying on the couch. Rachel was in her room asleep, and the rest of the gang left. Lana walked over to Monica and knelt down beside her.

"She hasn't said anything in over an hour."

"What happened?" She asked Chandler.

"This morning she woke up screaming and crying because I wasn't in the room with her. I was just in the shower. It took me and her brother three hours to finally calm her down."

"Monica, are you okay now?" She asked her.

Monica didn't say a word.

"I'm worried about her."

"You may think that what happened today was a bad thing, but she had a breakthrough."

"Excuse me?"

"She's no longer hiding her emotions. She used to pretend that everything was okay. She was calm, composed, and lying to herself. She got in touch with her feelings."

"It scared the hell out of me." He said.

He sat on the couch and put Monica's feet on his lap so that he could message her feet.

"Monica has held in her feelings for a while now. It's time for her to let go."

Lana sat on the table looking at Monica.

"I feel like failure." Monica said.

"Why do you feel that way?" Dr. Richardson asked.

"I lost control." She said in a flat voice.

"Do you always have to be in control?"

"Yeah. I can't help it."

"What made you lose control today?"

"I panicked when I woke up and Chandler wasn't there."

"Did you think that something happened to him?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Every time I'm not with him, something bad happens to him."

"Can you give me an example."

"The morning of the explosion. When I left the store he got into a fight with one of Jake's brothers and he could have been killed."

"Go on." Dr. Richardson urged.

"The time that he was going to the police station with Rachel and Ronald, they got into an accident."

"What about the time you were with him?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about the time you were here with him being held hostage." She said.

"Oh."

"I've noticed that you were clinging to Chandler more after that incident."

"I thought he was going to die. He shot him. He just turned around and shot him. When I heard him hit the floor...I...I thought...it was over." She said starting to cry again.

Chandler listened as the two of them talked. He was finally starting to understand Monica's need for him to be by her side all the time. He messaged her legs and feet to ease the tension she was feeling.

"I see."

"I feel so helpless not being able to see, and even more helpless not knowing where he is when he leaves."

"Do you think that the next time he leaves out without you, you're never gonna see him alive again?"

"Yeah. I know everybody thinks I'm crazy now."

"We don't think you're crazy Mon." Chandler said softly.

"Monica, what you're feeling and experiencing is perfectly natural. Chandler was almost killed, and more than once."

Monica sat up and reached for Chandler's face. She held his face in her hands.

"Chandler, I'm sorry I've been so crazy. I'm just scared of losing you. I don't know what I would do without you sweetie. I don't mean to be such a pain." She said with tears in her eyes.

Chandler held her tightly in his arms. While hugging him, her arm touched his arm where he'd been shot. The wound hurt a little, but he didn't say anything about it. When they pulled apart, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Chandler, I want you to try something for a while."

"Okay, I'm listening." He said.

"Whenever you go out, carry your cell phone. Get a beeper. Call her no matter where you are. If you're going to run errands, call her from every place that you visit. When you have to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, get a drink of water, whatever, wake her up. I know this sounds frustrating, but it's the only way that Monica will know that you're alive and safe. This should be done until she gets better. Are you willing to try?"

"Yeah. I'll do it."

Monica seemed satisfied. She was feeling better already. So was Chandler. Seeing the look on her face said that she liked the idea of letting Chandler go places as long as he checked in with her. Chandler had tried to take a leave of absence, but Doug wanted him to keep working. He said that Chandler was one of his best workers, so he gave him work to do at home and had a messenger come to his apartment to pick up his finished work.

A month later, everything was going as planned. Chandler noticed that she still didn't want him to go out without her, but he called her every two minutes. Sometimes he called to make her laugh, or just to tell her that he loved her. She had lightened up a little, but she almost freaked out when she woke up one night and he wasn't by her side. He was getting a shirt out of the drawer. She called his name out loud and he rushed over to her and assured her that he was just across the room and he wasn't going anywhere.

Jake's trial was getting near, and Phoebe dreaded seeing him again. She only had one nightmare about Jake, and that had been the night before. She dreamed that he had kidnapped her and threatened to kill her if she didn't give him all the information he needed on her friends. She still carried around guilt for telling Jake all their business. She thought that he was just being concerned. She had no idea that he was moving in for the kill, and using her to do so. She was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. When she went to open it, Joey was standing there with a bag of food.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey Pheebs. I got you something to eat." He said coming in and sitting down.

"Thanks."

"So, how are you holding up? Y'know with the trial in three weeks."

"Terrible. I just wish they could lock him up without having a trial."

"I know."

"I miss the way things were before all this happened. Everything was so normal." Phoebe said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, like the time when we messed with Monica and Chandler when they were sneaking around." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I that was so much fun." She said.

"Which part? Playing along with them or beating them at their own game?" He asked smiling.

"Both," Phoebe said laughing.

She couldn't remember the last time she had anything to laugh about. She was glad that he came over. He was the only person who could cheer her up. He didn't have an encounter with Jake and his brothers, nor did he have an encounter with Dave. It was still difficult watching the people he loved the most, falling apart. Monica couldn't manage without Chandler next to her, Rachel had nightmares every night and sleep all day, Phoebe was sad and aloof, Ross was barely seen by his friends because he threw himself into his work, and Chandler was sad all the time. Joey missed his friends.

Two weeks later Chandler was ready to head back to work full time. He sat up in bed trying to get himself together. He rubbed his eyes then he looked over at Monica sleeping peacefully and smiled to himself. She was so beautiful. He realized that he had gotten up a little late, but he didn't care. He stared at Monica for a while. He didn't want to move. He wished that he hadn't told Doug that he was ready to go back to work full time. He didn't think he would be able to handle being away from her for eight hours. He hadn't done that since before the explosion. Looking into her face made him smile. He leaned in and softly kissed her mouth. She stirred a little and than she slowly opened her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her a second time.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

She loved to be awaken with a kiss from him. It made her day. Her eyes were itching so she rubbed them. She opened her eyes again seeing darkness like she had for so many months. Chandler kissed her again, this time a little longer. When he pulled back, Monica opened her eyes and this time, she didn't see the darkness she'd been seeing for months at a time. Her sight was blurry, so she closed her eyes again and reopened them. Each time her vision became less blurry. She saw Chandler in front of her, but she couldn't see his face clearly. He didn't understand what she was doing. He figured that she was just trying to wake up. She closed her eyes again, and when she opened them again, her eyes got wide. She saw the most gorgeous face she'd ever seen. He was gazing at her at first, than his gaze turned into a frown.

Chandler couldn't understand why Monica kept opening and closing her eyes. Then he figured that she probably had something in her eyes until her eyes got wide all of a sudden. He noticed that she seemed to be looking directly at him this time.

"Honey, are you all right?"

"I'm better than all right. You are so gorgeous." She said looking into his eyes and touching his face.

**STAY TUNED GUYS...**


	16. Seeing Clearly

**SEEING CLEARLY**

by Creassya

This takes place after Crying Out. The judge didn't award Dave bail so he remains in custody until the trial. Monica became hysterical when she woke up one morning and Chandler wasn't next to her, which scared him. After calling their psychiatrist for an emergency session, Chandler and Monica made an agreement. Chandler has to call Monica on his cell phone all the time, no matter where is. And last time we left off, Monica had just regained her sight. (Aren't you excited!)

* * *

Chandler looked into Monica's eyes finally understanding. She had regained her sight. He could barely contain his joy. He hugged her tightly, then he put his hands to her face and looked into her eyes again and passionately kissed her. He pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"You can see me!?"

"That's what I said gorgeous." She said smiling.

"Can you see clear?"

"Yeah. But not at first. It was blurry."

"I can't believe it. You finally have your sight back honey."

"Me either. I was starting think I would never see again."

"We have to celebrate." He said getting up.

"But don't you have to go to work?"

"Nope, I'll just call Doug, and tell him I need another week at home."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can. He told me to take as much time as I needed as long as I'm working at home. He didn't even want me to take a leave of absence."

"Really? I didn't know that. You must be the best employee he has."

"Yeah, that's what he told me." He said smiling.

Monica looked at Chandler smiling and got tears in her eyes. She smiled through her tears enjoying the fact that she can finally look into his face.

"I almost forgot how gorgeous you are. I love that smile." She said.

"And I love you." He said coming closer and kissing her very softly and passionately on the lips.

Chandler called everybody and told them to come over to Monica's and Rachel's apartment after work. They were all wondering why they had to come over after work, but he didn't tell them anything about Monica getting her sight back. They wanted it to be a surprise. They even told Lana to come over. Chandler told Doug that he needed another week to work at home. He told Chandler that it was no problem and he'll be sending him so more work.

After work everyone was gathered at Monica and Rachel's apartment. Chandler was standing in front of the TV set facing his audience. Monica was in her room. They were all eagerly anticipating Chandler's big news. He stood in front of them with a serious look on his face, careful not to give away anything. He saw the anticipation on the faces of those who were sitting in front of him. They were all expecting bad news. With Monica being less and less like herself these days, they were afraid that something else might have happened. Monica's parents sat with their eyes glued to Chandler's face. Judy suspected that Chandler wanted to put her in a mental institution or something.

Monica sat on her bed waiting for Chandler to break the news. She couldn't wait to see the faces of those she knows and loves. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. She got up off the bed and began to pace across the floor. She had been eager to see everyone throughout the day. The plan was that Chandler would invite their friends and family over, tell them the news, have Monica come out, and it would turn into a party. It was definitely cause to celebrate. They had all been through so much. They needed some good news. With Dave behind bars and Monica regaining her sight, they had two reasons to celebrate.

Ross was the last person to arrive. Once he arrived, they were all urging him to tell them what was going on.

"Okay everyone, I know you're all wondering why I invited you here today." He began. I have some news that I just couldn't wait to share with you all."

"Well, can you tell us some time this year? We're getting old over here." Joey said.

"Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. It's about Monica..."

"Oh God! What happened this time?" Judy asked.

"Nothing, she just got her sight back, that's all." Chandler said with a big smile on his face.

He then went over to her bedroom door and told her to come out. She walked out of her room and stood by Chandler. She looked at her family and friends through watery eyes. While everyone got up to hug and kiss her, Chandler went over to turn on the stereo. The party had officially started. Everyone was so relieved that she had finally regained her sight, and that Chandler didn't have anything bad to tell them.

Once the party started, they all relaxed and had a good time. For the first time in months, the gang was laughing and having fun. They put aside their worries for that evening. It was as if the last four months never happened. They even invited Ronald, who seemed to being having a good time with Lana. Gunther was sitting on the couch talking to Rachel. She was still sore all over, so she couldn't do much. Occasionally Monica left Chandler's side and went over to talk to Rachel, but she still kept a close eye on him. While she was talking to her parents, Chandler was talking with his boss Doug. Chandler had explained everything that had happened over the course of four months including Monica's behavior. Doug had noticed how much Monica clung to Chandler. At first Chandler wanted to work from home because he didn't want to leave Monica while she was blind. Then it got to the point where he couldn't go to work because she needed him there with her all the time. Doug understood.

Chandler was glad that he had such an understanding boss. He was already going through enough without having to worry about losing his job. When Doug went to mingle, Monica came back over to Chandler. He looked at her, then gave her a soft kiss on the mouth. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He was gorgeous. He still had a long cut across his forehead from the accident, but it was healing. Occasionally his legs ached, but he was dealing with it.

Later that night, they were saying good to everyone as they were leaving. When the last person left, they went to bed. Chandler was tired and he immediately went to sleep. Monica sat up and watched him sleep. She didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She knew that she was being silly, but she felt that if she went to sleep, she would wake up blind again, as if regaining her sight was a dream. She couldn't take her eyes off Chandler. She had to wait four months to see his face again. Even with the long cut on his forehead, he was gorgeous. He was lying on his back with his arm thrown over his head. She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. Then she put his hand to her face. She looked at him lovingly and kissed his forehead. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up. She put his arm around her, cuddled next to him and went to sleep.

The next morning, Chandler felt something on his face, his forehead, and than his lips. Then he realized that someone was kissing him. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. This time Monica had awakened him with a kiss. It was nice.

"Hey gorgeous." He said.

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line." She said kissing him again.

"I missed having you looking at me."

"Me too."

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah. It was weird. I was kinda scared to go to sleep."

"Why?" He asked touching her face.

"I thought that when I woke up this morning, I'd still be blind. I know, it's crazy."

"It's not crazy. I guess it's still hard for you to believe that you have your sight back huh?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd be blind for about a year or so, or forever."

Chandler caressed her face and she closed her eyes. She loved to feel his hands on her face, and other places as well. She and Chandler hadn't had sex in over four months. After they had gotten home from Virginia, they had tried several times, but Chandler would always freak out. She wasn't sure if he still had flashbacks. She wanted them to get intimate, but she was afraid that he would start seeing images of the explosion again.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"Good answer."

"I know." She said laughing.

In the weeks that followed, Monica's behavior didn't change. She seemed happier, but she was still clinging to Chandler. He was back to work full time, and he had to call her every hour on the hour. His cell phone bill was huge from having to call her all the time. He still had to wake her in the middle of the night when he went to use the bathroom. He was wondering when all this would end. He thought that once she regained her sight, he wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. Monica's behavior was putting a strain on their relationship.

Monica was sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for Chandler to call her again. He was supposed to have called her a half hour ago. She was getting tense and worried. She hated feeling this way. She fought the urge to call his office. She felt herself about to panic until the phone rang. It was Chandler.

"Chandler, you were supposed to call a while ago."

"I know, I'm sorry. I had meeting that run over."

"But you were still supposed to call me." She said near tears.

"Well, I'm calling you now Monica." He said slightly irritated.

Monica got angry and hung up the phone. When he called back she didn't answer. She sat and listened to him leave a message on the answering machine.

"Monica. Monica, honey pick up the phone. Please, don't act like this... Fine, I'll call back in an hour. I love you."

Chandler sat at his desk feeling guilty. He was a little irritated with her, but he should have handled it better. He was tempted to leave work early and go home to check on her. Everything upset him these days. The trial was two days away and he was feeling the pressure. Doug told Chandler that he didn't have to come back to work until the trial was over when they had talked at the party two weeks ago, but he insisted on coming back. He needed to get out of the house and to keep busy. When he worked at home, he was distracted. In his office, he had time to himself.

Rachel came out of her room slowly and sat on the couch next to Monica.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I'm a huge pain in the ass." Monica answered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh come on Mon, don't say that."

"It's true."

"You're not a pain in the ass Monica."

"Well, I'm afraid that Chandler might have to disagree with you."

"Why? What happened?"

"I hung up on him." She said feeling guilty.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because...he was late calling me."

"Monica...

"I know. He said that he was in a meeting, and I got angry."

"Did he call back?"

Monica reached over and pressed a button so that Rachel could hear the message Chandler left of the answering machine. She pressed the stop button once the message was over and looked at Rachel.

"See, I'm a bitch."

"Monica, will you stop that. You're being too hard on yourself."

"Maybe, but I hate us being mad at each other."

Rachel reached over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure he's not mad at you.

Later that day, Chandler came in Monica and Rachel's apartment while Monica was sitting on the couch. She turned around and looked at him without a word. She got up and walked over to him. She met him in the middle of the floor. They stopped and looked at each other. Then they stepped closer to each other and kissed really slowly and passionately. They kissed each other as if they hadn't kissed in months. While they were kissing, he held her tightly in his arms, and she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands left the small of her back and slowly moved to her face and then to the back of her head. They kissed for a couple minutes, then they stopped and held each other.

"I love you Chandler." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said squeezing her tighter.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"You're not." He said softly kissing her.

"I don't know how you put up with me."

"I don't know how you put up with ME." He said.

Later that night in Chandler and Joey's apartment, Monica was awaken by Chandler tossing and turning. He was having trouble sleeping. She sat up in bed and looked at him. He laid on his back with his eyes open.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't sleep."

"You thinking about the trial?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think they're gonna get off do you?"

"The thought crossed my mind." He said putting his hands over his face.

"Yeah, me too. I get to see their faces for the first time. I'm not looking forward to it."

"I just wish we never went to that damn store." He said.

"I think we've all felt that way one time or another."

"So much has happened. Just think, I get to testify at Dave's trial in another four months." He said letting his hands drop to the bed.

"There gonna rip us apart on the stand." She said.

"Yeah, like we're the criminals. I wish they never made it out of the store." Chandler said angrily.

"You don't mean that."

"Why don't I? Look how much pain they've caused us. Look how much has happened."

"I know." She said. But I would rather for them to suffer in jail for the rest of their lives then to die."

"Well, I would rather them be dead."

"Death is too easy for them. It let's them off the hook. In jail, they have to deal with what the did to us and to God knows who else."

"I keep thinking about Phoebe." Chandler said.

"I know. I think she still feels guilty for letting Jake know about everything we knew."

"Yeah, she really doesn't want to see him again."

"I don't blame her. I mean, can you imagine going out with somebody and then found out that that person not only wants to use you, but wants to kill you and your friends? I feel so bad for her. We haven't exactly been good friends to her lately." Monica said.

"I know. We almost forgot how hard this is for her because we were so wrapped up in our problems."

"Joey said that he found her out in the hall crying that day I lost it."

"Really? He didn't tell me that."

Chandler and Monica laid in bed quietly. They started seeing their friends pain and misery, and ignoring their own for once. They felt extremely guilty for not being there for their friends. They hadn't realized how selfish they were being until that moment. They didn't sleep at all that night. They left early to go see Phoebe before she headed off to work. When Phoebe opened the door, she looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy, red, and swollen.

"Phoebe, your eyes!" Monica said.

"Come on in guys."

They came in and sat on the couch. Chandler handed her some flowers he and Monica bought. She thanked them and put the flowers in a vase.

"Have you been crying?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want anybody to see me like this." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe, we're your friends." Monica said going over and hugging her.

"Yeah. We're sorry we haven't been here for you."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

Monica went over to the couch and sat back down.

"Well, we've been so wrapped up in what we were going through that we didn't see what you and everybody else was going through. We're sorry." Chandler said.

"Oh come on, I don't expect you to be here all the time checking on me. You guys have so much on your minds..."

"Yeah, but that's still not an excuse. We haven't even asked you how all of this was affecting you." Monica said.

"It's okay, you're here now." She said with tears streaming down her face.

They stayed and talked with her all morning. She was too upset to go into work, so she called out. She told them that she had flashbacks all the time, but she didn't have nightmares. Just once in the last four months. After they were held hostage, she had her phone number changed. She didn't want Jake calling her to harass her like he did with the others.

The next day, they were all dressed and sitting in Monica and Rachel's apartment. The trial was in less than two hours and they wanted to get something to eat before they went to court. Monica was in her room sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands. She was nervous about testifying. Chandler was kneeling beside the bed rubbing her leg.

Phoebe was sitting next to Joey with her head on his shoulder. She looked a lot better than she had the day before, but she didn't feel better, she felt worst. Chandler and Monica finally emerged from her room and they all left. Once they were in the courtroom and everyone was seated, the defendants were brought out of holding and placed at the defense table. When Jake looked back at them, Monica got her first glimpse of one of the men who caused her blindness and she shuddered. Chandler held her hand as if to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Then Jake gave them an evil grin just as Dave had done when they attended his bail hearing. Chandler glared at him. He knew that this was going to be a long trial...

**GETTING INTERESTING?**

**STAY TUNED...**


End file.
